The Last Hero
by WhiteWolf144
Summary: Gaia won. She killed everyone. Everyone, but one last hero. Percy has been all alone for two years after the fight on Half-Blood Hill, trying to find a way to bring back his friends and save the world. He has to team up with a long lost friend to pass the tests waiting for him. Will he accomplish his task or will Gaia finally take his life?
1. How I Lost Everything

Two years. It's been two years since I've lost everything. And better to say, everyone. How, you might ask? Gaia. She won. And she took away everything I held dear. My camp has been destroyed. My home in New York is gone. My family, both on the Greek, Roman and human side, gone. What hit me the most was her lifeless body in my arms, the faded light in her eyes. Annabeth, my Wise Girl, swallowed by Earth. Gone in a blink of an eye. Wonder how it happened? I can tell you, but it's gonna hurt both me and you, so breace yourselves.

**_Flashback_ _1_**

_I just defeated Kronos, winning the first war. Annabeth and I became official. It was one of the happiest moments of my life._

**_Flashback 2_**

_I was in my cabin when a familiar face of the Queen of Olympus appeared in front of me. Before I even had time to think, I passed out._

**_Flashback 3_**

_My head hurt as I woke in Lupa's Wolf House. I started training as soon as she was in sight, not even knowing my name. Annabeth was the only thing I remembered._

**_Flashback 4_**

_I was elected for the quest to retrieve the Legion's Eagle with two of my now very good friends, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang._

**_Flashback 5_**

_I hit the ground as Annabeth judo-flips me. When I saw her, happiness took me over once again._

**_Flashback 6_**

_We were falling. Annabeth hugged me as we flew trough the air, straight to what seemed like our doom. Tartarus. The worst place I ever visited._

**_Flashback 7_**

_The battle started. Romans and Greeks fought side by side. I sliced through as many monsters as I could, trying to save my home, my camp. Annabeth was right beside me. I dared look up to see how Jason, Piper and Leo were doing. A mistake, none the less. A cyclops hit me straight in the chest and I went flying. I noticed my ribs were broken, but I had to keep fighting. I was on the ground again, as Jason and Piper fell from the sky right at me. Jason helped me up, as I held my broken rib. The look in his eyes suggested that what went on up there was _not _good._

_"What happened?" I managed. My chest hurt like hell. I caught the glimpse of Annabeth slicing a hellhound in half. She's always been a good fighter._

_"Leo's gone", Piper cried, " And Gaia is not."_

_As she said it, the ground shook and everyone but me fell over. Annabeth got up and I tried running to her, but I seemed frozen. A monsterous laugh tore the air as the embodiment of Dirt Face rose up. She was fully awake by now. _No,_I thought, _No, we can't lose. Not after everything.

_"On the contrary, Perseus", Gaia laughed, looking directly at me, " You can. And you will!"_

_I heard a terrible scream as my Wise Girl started sinking into the ground like it was quicksand. She called my name and I jumped to her, trying to catch her hand. All of a sudden, familiar terror that I experienced only in Rome came over me._

_All I caught was dirt. Annabeth was swallowed by Gaia. I stared at the ground. _No!_ I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. Unfortunately, someone else could. I turned around only to see Jason disappearing. Then Piper. Then Hazel. Frank. Nico. Reyna. Clarisse. Will. Drew. Connor and Travis. One by one, each demigod was gone. Monsters either ran away or were also swallowed by Gaia. I trembled. I couldn't do anything to save them. I failed._

_"Yes, you failed Perseus", Gaia laughed. I wanted to put my sword trough her heart, but I was frozen with terror._

_"They're all dead Jackson! But I will let you live. You suffer all alone. Every human is gone. The gods will fall in a matter of seconds. And you will be all alone. For all your life!"_

_With that, Gaia dissapeared. I dropped on my knees, burying my face in my hands, crying quietly. _No,_ I thought_, the gods are my only chance. I have to save them_! Luckly, an old friend of mine survived._

"Hey boss", _Blackjack spoke in my mind,_ "Ready to save the day again?"

_"Let's go bud", I said mounting him, "To Olympus!"_

_We took off. The Empire State Building was abandoned. All of New York was. Gaia kept her promise. She killed everyone._

_Blackjack and I landed and I ran in. No one was at the desk so I took the card for the elevator. It was still playing annoying music. I uncapped Riptide, ready to fight. Too late. When the doors opened, my hopes shattered. Olympus was in ruins. All it's power was gone. No nature spirits, no immortals, no one was there. I rummaged trough a couple of buildings in hope to find someone. Again, no one. I entered the throne room of the gods, but no one was there. Just some weapons. Hermes's kaduceus, Zeus's bolt, Athena's shield, and, my dad's Trident. He was also gone. I sat down beneth his throne. _What am I going to do now?_ I thought, holding his trident in my hands._

_The air turned cold. Everything became dark. I gripped Riptide harder, taking a defensive stance. A black hole appeared. This was unusual. What was more unusual was the fact that out of it walked an all powerful diety, that I could have never imagined meeting._

_"Perseus Jackson", he called. I fell to my knees, Riptide still in my hand._

_" Lord Chaos", I whispered. I was genuenly scared. Why would Chaos himself be here?_

_Rise hero, for you are this realm's only hope", he said warmly, but I was still cautious._

_" Milord, I do not understand", I stood up, looking him in the eyes. He had a black cloak with galaxies covering it. His hood was up, but I could see his unhumanly pale face. He had a devilish smile and bright red eyes._

_"It is all right, Perseus. I am sorry for your loss. But you must not waste time mourning. Gaia has won the battle, but she has not won the war yet."_

_I gave him a questioning look. I honestly didn't understand a thing he was saying._

_"Perseus, do you know why she has not killed you?" he asked. I shook my head._

_"I only know she said she wants me to suffer", I replied. He smiled._

_" That too. But Perseus, that is not the reason you still live. I am. Not so long ago, when you were born, I sensed a great change coming to the universe. This change. I also knew you were born with a great burden upon your shoulders. You were destined to be the Saviour. The person I have been searchibg for since what you call the Big Bang. I gave you _my _blessing, giving you protection from anyone who would want harm upon you. It also gave you a fragment of my powers. But my blessing can only do so much. You have to earn the title I meant to give you. This is your final test."_

Okay, what the hell is going on?!

_Recap: Chaos blessed me when I was born, preparing a role for me then. I am supposed to be some Saviour. I still didn't understand. He seemed to see it._

_"Okay, this might take a minute. Sit Perseus."_

_"Percy, Milord, if you don't mind", I still hate when people call me Perseus. He nodded and sat on Zeus's throne, as it turned dark as the night. I sat on my dad's as it only seemed fit. He began._

_" So, I just told you how you have my blessing upon you. That is what's stopping Gaia from killing you. Through your life, you faced many tests in order to achieve the title meant for you. This is the final one." He paused, "Percy, Gaia is and has always been a traitor. She wants this realm all for herself. So, she betrayed the Primordial Council. There was an agreement made a long, long time ago, that if one of the Primordials ever wins over Earth, they shall split it again and rule over their domains and over Earth together. Now that that has happened, Gaia betrayed them, taking it all for herself. The others can't fight her due to some new laws. But, as I said, she can not kill you yet and you can fight her. And your task, if you chose to except it, will be issued by the Council and me, and will _not _be easy."_

_"Chaos, sir, I can tell you this", I sighed, "I am desperate. I can not let my friends down. At this point, I will do anything to save them. And I am used to 'not easy'."_

_"Good. But know this, I am binded by Void's laws, I will not be able to help you on this quest", I wanted to ask about Void, but he cut me off, "Yes, Void is my mother and yes, she is gone. But I keep my promises. Now, if you don't mind, I will call the rest of the Council to give you your quest."_

_"But Milord, if you don't mind me asking, why do you care about Earth? I mean, there are so many other planets you created. Why save this one?"_

_He laughed. "Perseus, Earth and it's citizens are my best creation, so I do not wish to see it destroyed. And Gaia is my child that has never obeyed orders, so I definitely do not want her to rule over anything. If she sees a chance, she will destroy everything. And then I'll have to start from scratch, which I don't want. Do you have any idea how many tries it took me to create all this?"_

_"As you say", I laughed slightly. He smiled back and started chanting. Soon, one by one, Primordials came. First was Ourea (Primordial of Mountains), then came Pontus (Sea), who I was especially excited to see, then Tartarus (Pit and Underworld), who I did _not _want to see ever again. Then came Erebus (Darkness), Nyx (Night), Aether (Light), Hemara (Day) and Eros (Love). Gaia was kicked off and Uranus still hadn't gotten himself together. I bowed before eah of them, but it was especially hard to do it before Tartarus._

_"Perseus Jackson, I see you are still alive", he laughed, but I just stared at him, "Relax demigod, I am glad you are alive. Someone needs to teach my sister a lesson, and since the new laws forbid us to fight among eachother directly, I am glad you will be doing it."_

_"Uh... Thanks?"_

_Some were aparently excited to see me, saying they heard stories about me. I was nervous. All I could do to calm myself down was think of Annabeth. I wanted to drop down and cry. How could I not save her? I just let Gaia take her like that._

_"Percy", Chaos called me and I noticed the Primordials all looking at me, and the tears silently rolling down my cheeks, "I know what happened to your friends is terribble, but remember, you are doing this for them. They need you. And we need you now, to start the meeting."_

_"Of course", I wiped the tears and stood in the middle of the throne room. The Council sat on the thrones of the gods. I was terrified, but I kept it together as much as I could._

_"Now, as I have told you years ago, I am sure Percy is the person we have been looking for. If he succseeds here, he will be granted the position of my apprentance, or as I like to call it, my Champion. He can also progress to other titles which we will discuss when the time comes. Now, Percy", he turned to me, "Do you accept the task the Council of Primordial deities is about to give you?"_

_"I, Perseus Jackson, accept the quest and promise to do all I can to complete it", I gave my word, not only to the Council, but to all the people I lost._

_"Good", Chaos smiled, "Now, Aether will give you the details."_

_"Well, we can't tell you much, to be honest. But we can give you a hint of might be a mean of your succsess. You have to travel back in time. You must also find a way to go back and to kill Gaia. It would be best if you could do it for good, but if not, still fine. We might be able to keep her down then. Now, we as the Primordial Council, give you partial immortality as a gift of gratitude for taking on this task."_

_I felt a little tug in my gut and I saw a light surrounding me. I felt timeless, but also stronger. I looked up at Chaos as he started talking._

_"Percy, as you know now, I have selected you as my Chosen One. That gives you a small portion of my power, which will increase if you succseed at your task. You have been given partial immortality. With my powers, you will be able to summon different elements in small waves. It will be very drainining in the beginning, until you get used to it. We wish you good luck. I now conclude this meeting."_

_I thanked him and bowed to each of them as they left. Pontus and Chaos were the only ones left. I approached him and shook his hand when he offered it._

_"I believe in you Percy. I know you will win this fight. You're a strong young man. And you can be sure that we will do all we can to help you without breaking the laws", Chaos smiled at me. I had an idea what to do first._

_"Lord Chaos, if you do not mind, I have dyslexia, but I have a good idea where to start the quest. Is there any way you can help me get rid of it? That is all I ask."_

_"I suppose", he raised his hand and it glowed for a second. He said it was done when he lowered it. Pontus coughed, attracting attention to himself._

_"Percy, I rest the power of seas in you now. I know you will need a good hideout and, being Poseidon's son, water will be the best place for you to stay at and use as your HQ. I enhanced your powers so you can have more control over the water. I suggest using your father's trident when making major water summons", he smiled at me. I smiled back._

_"Thank you, Lord Pontus. I will not dissapoint", he nodded and left._

_"Percy", Chaos spoke once again, "I wish you good luck once again. I have to leave now. We can not be in contact during your quest. Beware of the monsters. Almost all of them work for Gaia. Tartarus will try and keep them from leaving his realm, but not even he can stop the process of their regeneration, just slow it down. Gaia will do all she can to kill you."_

_"I know that", I replied confidentaly, "And I'll do all I can to give her hell."_

_"I expect nothing less from you. Oh, and I have a little something prepared for you. It will appear once you determine where you will settle. I hope it fits you. We will meet once again when this is over", he said, "Fairwell."_

_I thanked him and he left the room. I was all alone from now on._

_I left Olympus, not before I took some stuff, which included my dad's tridents (as Pontus advised me)__, which shrunk down so it could fit in my pocket__, and Athena's shield (it's handy), which transformed into a wristwatch. Blackjack waited patiently for me on the street. We took off for Camp. But, I had one more stop before Camp. I left Blackjack on the roof of my mom's building. Sadly, my hopes died once again as I realized she was gone as well. I cried for a few minutes. My mom was all I had for twelve years, or until I met Annabeth. And now, she is gone as well. I pulled myself together and left as soon as I got some stuff I needed, like some food, clothes, a backpack, some of my spare weapons and a photo of mom, Paul and I. Then Blacjack and I left for Camp._

_Gaia is cruel. As soon as we were past the borders, I could see the product of war. Not just the destroyed Camp and weapons, but the bodies of those who I held closest to my heart. As soon as I got off Blackjack, I ran over to her. Annabeth was gone. I knew it. But a part of me hoped it was all just a bad, very, very bad dream. I took her in my hands and quietly called her name. She was cold. Her stormy grey eyes were completely lifeless. I could almost hear Gaia laughing behind me. I knew she wasn't there. The sea was becoming wilder. I had to calm myself down. I will honor all those who were fighting next to me. And I will avenge them._

_It took me a few hours, but I managed it. A dozen holes made with my new elemental powers on the beach. I layed each of my fallen friends in one and burried them. I also carved signs with their names and godly parent. Annabeth was there, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Reyna, Will Solace, Connor and Travis Stoll, and Clarisse. I let a few tears fall down my face as I left flowers on each of their graves and said my good-bye. I stared at Annabeth's for a few more minutes. I took her dagger with me and was staring at it at the moment. _

_The sun was setting. I should get going. I stopped at my cabin to grab some more clothes, a photo of Annabeth and I and then by the armory to get a suit of armor and some more weapons, among which were a bow and a quiver of arrows (even though I was a terrible archer), another sword, one more dagger and some knives. I also got a kit for sharpening all of these. Then I stopped by the kitchen and got one of the plates, enchanted to serve all the food you could imagine. I thought it might be handy. I told Blackjack to wait for another minute until I find a good place to hide. I used my powers over the ocean and found a spacious cave nearby, a little deeper under the surface. It might be good, in case I am chased by monsters. I swam down to it and checked it out. Then I tried to use my powers to get all the water out. It was good as long as I concentraded on it, but as soon as I turned around, it was the same as when I got there. An idea came to my mind. I took out the trident and embaded it into the ground. The water obeyed me immidiately. __I let my concentration down and it was good. Amazing, hideout spot found. I got back to the surface and brought a trunk, a bed, a desk, an armor and weapons stand and some other necesities to the beach. I transported them in air bubbles to the cave which was now completey dry. I had a little home set up. Then I had a short conversation with Blackjack on wether he wants to stay down with me or not. He decided to stay up among the clouds with the Pegasus rather than underwater. I didn't blame him. He needs space and doesn't like water. He promised to come to me whenever I need him. I gave him some sugar cubes and went back under._

_What I saw when I got down surprised me. I thought I was imagining it. Two adult wolves sat in the middle of my cave. They seemed friendly. A note appeared in front of me. _

Percy, I sent you these two as they were to become your companions when you got the title, but I decided you might need them now more than then. Do not worry, they know you are their master and will obey you. I also sent you a stelth suit. It looks like it came out of _Assassin's Creed,_ but those are very handy. It has space for all the weapons you might need and has plates of iron from here. The weapons Gaia uses should not be able to cut trough it, so you should be fine. I also sent you this enchanted plate, as the one you took from camp will not work in a few days. Good luck once again.

Chaos

_I thanked him mentally and went over to the wolves. One was a male (he was slightly bigger then than the other one), black as night with bright gold eyes. They reminded me of Hazel, which made me sad. The other one was a female, white as snow and had icy blue eyes, almost like Thalia's. They bowed to me slightly and I patted them on the heads. They panted happily. I decided they needed names. I named the black one Bucky and the white one Coco. They started jumping around happily when they got them. I looked on my bed and saw the suit Chaos left me. It did look like it was straight out of _Assassin's Creed_. It was black, with a big hood and a lot of places to stash my weapons. I put it on. It was as light as my usual clothes. I unpacked. I found one more suit, the same as the other one, but white. I settled nicely and went to sleep soon after. It was a long day._

So, there you have it. The story of how I lost everything. I hope you didn't cry too much over that, because some more sadness is to come. Two years have passed. Two years and I still haven't figured out how to go back and fix everything. I went trough every single book in Athena's library up on Olympus. Nothing. Chaos came through and cured my dyslexia, so it was easier to read though. I then started going trough the books we had at camp. Still nothing. I even tried going to the Underworld to try and get some answers, but I knew it wouldn't work. I tried it few days after Gaia killed everyone. No luck. I tried a couple of times again, but every time it was the same. I started visiting different libraries, still with no luck whatsoever.

I always had to be wary. Every single day I was attacked. And it was not cool. My wounds healed quickly as my home was underwater, but some were bad. Luckly, I had my two great wolves with me. They were fierce and fearless. They chopped up monsters like hellhounds or dracenae in seconds. I loved both Coco and Bucky. Blackjack was there whenever I needed him, as promised. Bucky and Coco were almost as fastas Arion, so when I flew, I didn't have to worry about them. They are so fast and can taks down monsters in their own way.

It was hard going through all that, you know? All alone for two years? I had no one but three animals, two of which do not understand me. And the one that understands what I'm saying is not always here, but only when I need him. But, I managed. I visited the graves of my friends whenever I could. I cried a little each time. I missed them. I missed her. I missed Annabeth. Her stormy eyes. Her bright smile. How she teased me all the time. Everything. It's been two years and I was no closer to bringing them back. What am I going to do?

I considered going to Europe to look for answers in Greece and Italy, but I didn't know if I was ready for that yet. And how am I even going to get there?! I didn't have a plan or anything yet so I pushed that thought aside.

It was just dawn, which I could see by the color of water above my home. The summer was almost ending, so it was still pretty warm. Bucky and Coco were still sleeping, so I got up and put some water and food in theit bowls for them to eat when they wake up. As soon as I put it down, Bucky being Bucky shot up and started eating. Coco just turned to the other side. I smiled and prepared my own breakfast. By prepared, I mean just said _eggs and bacon_ and they appeared in my plate. I ate like a wolf. I didn't eat much these days, but I was still strong. After I finished breakfast, I started training. I am no Leo, but I managed to make some dummies to practice on. Meh, they weren't that bad. Just a little sliced up. After I finished, I went up to think. I found a nice cliff looking over the ocean. Bucky and Coco joined me soon, sitting beside me. I patted her on the head and stroked his back.

"What am I going to do guys?" I asked. I knew they can't respond to me, but I just needed to say it. We sat there for a while and then I decided to go back to New York to Olympus and get back to work. I called Blackjack who got to us in a minute. Soon, he and I were flying over the, now mid-collapsing Empire State Building. The elevator didn't work anymore, so he had to literally fly me up to Olympus. It was draining for him at first, but he said he got used to it by now. I dismounted him in front of Athena's library for the millionth time! I left him in front with some sugar cubes. Bucky and Coco couldn't get up here without the elevator so they were at home, I think. I rummaged trough some books. I went through all of them already, some even twice. I took a few and eaned against a wall.

Something was odd. As I put my body weight on it, I realized it was hollow. I knocked and concluded there was definitely air in there. I punched it once, but it only made a small dent in the wall. I pulled out Riptide and hit the same spot with the hilt of it. It made a hole. Something was definitely there. I capped Riptide and reached in. I expanded the hole by pulling the wall out. There was a very dusty, leather-binded book. I pulled it out and dusted it off. The letters were made using golden thread that shined in the dim light of the library. I understood the writing, as it was in Greek (most books here are).

_Relics and how to harness their power_

This could be it. I took the book with me, putting it in a bag I always bring along. Blackjack was still waiting.

"Buddy, this might be it!" I said, sorta happy for the first time in two years. _Amazing boss! Am I going to get more sugar cubes and hay when you beat everyone?_

"Sure bud", I laughed, mounting him, "Let's go back home now."

We flew back over to the ocean. I said good-bye to Blackjack and jumped in, diving over to my cave. Still in one piece. Good. Bucky and Coco were there too. I gave them some more water and layed on my bed. I opened the book and started skimming through pages. It was big, it had like, 1500 pages.

"Let's see, _pendant of Theseus,_ no, _Knife of Artemis,_ no", I murrmered, skimming through page by page. There were some interesting items there, but nothing that could help me in this situation.

"YES!" I screamed. I found it.

**What do you think guys? This is a start of a new story I am writting. I am planning for it to be like two "books?" series, with this being the first, but I'm still debating on that. If it does turn into it, you'll know it. I have a new character planned to appear, someone I loved in the books and has appeared only briefly, but has changed the series a lot. I didn't mention them in the tags, because I don't want to spoil it. Anyway, new chaper is coming soon. See ya :)**


	2. A Lost Friend

I finally found found a way to go back to the day Gaia (aka Dirt Face) killed my family. Oh, she's going to regret it. I went to sleep that day happier than usual. I had the same nightmares as usual, Tartarus, battle with Gaia, Tartarus again and so on. It was terrible, but when I woke up, I felt better than I usually did. Bucky and Coco were still sleeping. I got breakfast and started devising a plan. The book I found didn't say where to find this relic. I skimmed through it once again.

_Kronos, the Titan Lord, is also known as the Titan of Time. As such, he had to store his powers in an item, just like Zeus did with his Master Bolt, or Poseidon with his Trident. Kronos stored his powers in an hourglass, filled with sand from the bottom of the riverbed of Styx. He hid this relic so no one could use his powers for their benefit. With his death, both from the hands of his childern and Perseus Jackson in the modern age, the hourglass became one of the Lost Relics. The one who wields it can use it to freeze something or someone in time, speed up or slow down time, or even travel through time if they power the hourglass, as it on it's own can not transport anyone back or forward in time. _

_Note: If one travels back in time and changes the events there, the timeline becomes unstable. Another relic can be used to stabilize it (more information on page 897)._

Okay, so, I have to find this hourglass, find something to power it with, something to stabilize it _and _find a weapon that can destroy Gaia. Apparently, this other relic was _the scale of Adrestia_. I've never heard of her before. Aparently, she was a daughter of Ares and Aphrodite and was the goddess of retribution, revolt and balance between good and evil. Even though she represents the balance between good and evil, this scale of hers can balance or stabilize any item or anyone. I wondered why didn't we just look for this when the gods went all crazy with their Greek and Roman sides.

I devised a plan. First I find the hourglass, then a weapon and then the scale. I think a good place to look for something that belonged to Kronos is his palace, so first stop: Mount Othyrs, better known today as Mount Tamalpais. I decided to leave tomorrow. It might be best to travel via Blackjack Express, but it's a long trip and the poor pegasus deserves a rest, so I decided to go on foot with my two wolf buds. We're leaving tomorrow at dawn, so I have the whole day to preapre everything. First, I should repair some weapons I destroyed over time. I took the kit for sharpening the knives and started sharpening them. I had seven of them, so it took a while. I also sharpened Annabeth's dagger, which I always had on me, as well as a photo of the two of us. I missed her a lot. But it did put a smile on my face that I have made some progress. I put the photo in my pocket and went out to scout around.

I discovered a monster camp near me, on the coast. Nothing much, a few cyclopes, some Canadians (the giants who's name I still can't pronounce), some hellhounds and, to my misfortune, Polybotes. I faced a few Giants during the past years, and discovered that if I use the powers Chaos gave me, I can kill them. I uncapped Riptide and took Annabeth's dagger. With my hood up, I sneaked in. Polybotes seemed to notice I was there, but couldn't pinpoint my location.

I revealed myself to them when I stabbed one Canadian in the back. He crumpled to dust as I ran to the others, slicing them up with Riptide or stabbing them with Annabeth's dagger. They were caught by surprise, so I didn't have a hard time killing them. Soon, Polybotes was the only one standing.

"Well, we have been looking for you, Perseus", he laughed at me, but I kept staring at him with a straight face under my hood. Bucky and Coco were in the woods behind him, ready to attack.

"I bet you did", I replied, "But now, you'll be looking for a way out of Tartarus!"

I charged. Bucky and Coco jumped him from the back, bitting his neck and shoulder as I made a huge slice on his stomach. Ichor poured out of his wounds as he screamed in pain. As usual, he threathened me with death. I told my wolves to step back and summoned my father's Trident.

"I am the Giant created to destroy the sea lord", Polybotes laughed as I stood straight up on the beach, removing my hood.

"You have failed to kill my father, you idiot. And you will not kill me. That I can assure you of. Now", I dared him, giving him a death glare, "Are we going to fight? Or are you going to run to your mommy?"

He roared and charged at me. I ran to him and schanged my course in the last second, jumped off his chest and landed on his shoulders, embading the Trident straight through his heart. He cried out in pain as he hit the ground. Bucky and Coco were behind him, waiting for my signal. I didn't give one.

"You will die, Perseus Jackson", he managed, caughing out golden ichor, "Death will come to you one day. If not by my hand then by the hand of the all-mighty Mother Earth."

"Not today", I lit my palm on fire, "And certanly not by you two. Enjoy Tartarus. Say hi to your brothers for me."

I set him on fire and he desintegrinated. I put the trident away, capped Riptide and cleaned Annabeth's dagger. Bucky and Coco ran to me, panting happily. I patted both of them for some time, playing with my two only friends.

The sun was slowly setting as I finished preaparations for our journey. I prepared my suit and all the weapons, as well as the food, a map, a photo of Annabeth and I and a tent I found in the Artemis cabin. It took me a few minutes to figure out how to set it up, as it is just a small cube. They're quite handy as they're small and easy to carry. I left some food and water for Bucky and Coco as they were still out and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning I got up before dawn. Bucky and Coco were still sleeping. I put my suit on and took all the weapons, seven knives, a bow and arrows, Annabeth's dagger and Riptide. I also had a few small vials of Greek fire (something I found in the Hephaestus Cabin). I woke Coco and Bucky up and waited until they finished eating to leave. We headed for San Francisco. I pulled out the map and studied it for a few minutes. I was in New York. I found the road I needed soon. We walked for hours. It was a pretty hot day. We came around a few monster camps, but we didn't fight if they didn't attack us, as that would slow us down. I knew this would take way too long to walk over, so occaisonaly I would jump in the riverbank and surf downstream (or upstream, I don't see the difference) and my wolves would run by me. By midnight, we had passed ove one fifth of the way. I decided not to stop for the night as I wasn't too tired. So, we kept going. We saw some animals, which Bucky and Coco chased while I ate. We kept going. I have to say, we made some nice progress. Half the way was behind us.

We settled for the night in some forest. I didn't sleep that well. Partly because of the fact that we were attacked around 3AM, partly because of the nightmares. This time, it was particularly bad. Maybe because I was on land, not underwater. I saw the same image as the day I got back from Olympus. The Camp was in ruins. But, my friends were not just laying down dead. They were standing before me in ghost forms. They gave me looks full of hatered, disgust, and judgement. I smiled when I saw them, but my smile soon faded.

"What are you doing, Jackson?" Annabeth, my Wise Girl, the one I would die for, spat in my face.

"Annabeth? But- how?" I asked.

"Don't come close to us, you monster!" Jason pulled his sword out, it's tip at my throat. I wanted to talk to them, but no words left my mouth. I didn't understand why they were saying all this.

"You work with her! You let us all die!" Piper screamed.

"You betrayed us!" Annabeth yelled. my heart shattered all over.

"What? No, Annabeth, I woul never-"

"Don't you lie to us!" Hazel yelled.

"You work for Gaia, don't try to deny it! You helped her kill all of us. We are dead becuase of you!" Reyna screamed at me.

"No! No I didn't! I loved all of you guys. All I am doing now is for you, no one else!" I yelled back at them, "Do you think I wanted to spend my life all alone? Do you think _I _would betray you?!"

"You're a monster!" they screamed at me in unison, "We hate you. You are a failiure!"

Then the image shifted. I was standing before Dirt Face herself. Her grin was devilish. Like she had won already.

"You!" I spat at her.

"See what your friends think of you?" she laughed.

"Those were not my friends, Dirt Face! That is my family. And whoever messes with my family is going to pay!" I summoned my trident and threw it right to her head.

I woke up panting, sitting straight up. That was just a dream. Bucky and Coco didn't wake up. I fell back onto my pillow. I couldn't believe Gaia could be that cruel. I was almost 100% sure it was her. I decided I did not want to sleep anymore, so I looked out to see the sun rising. We should get going again. I ate and woke my two friends up. We got back on the road after I packed everything back. I jumped into a riverbank and we surfed. Well, I surfed, Coco and Bucky ran beside me. By 6PM of the next day, we were in San Francisco. That's when I remembered a minor problem. Well, not such a minor problem. A pretty big problem. Ladon. The dragon that guarded the Garden of Hesperides. By the time I remembered him, we were before him. His hundered heads all turned to me in a blur. He started hissing. I drew my weapons and engaged him. Using my elemental powers was a nice advantage. I cut off a few heads of his, but he also put a nice big cut across my thigh, making it hard for me to walk. We batted for an hour and I somehow managed to kill him. I felt his poison coursing through my body so I ran out to the bay as fast as I could. The water wasn't that nice there, but I had no choice. I have to survive. I stayed under for a few minutes. When I came out, the sun was setting once more. I was completely recovered. I walked past the sea slowly, my two wolves by my side. I heard a twig snap behind one of the trees and a short glimpse of someone. I pretended not to see them, signaling Bucky and Coco to go to the toods and preapare for an attack. As they left, a silver arrow flew to my face. I caught it mid-air with my one hand, drawing Annabeth's dagger with the other. As I broke it in half, I noticed it looked familiar. Too late. I drew Riptide and blocked their attack. We dueled for a minute, but I noticed their outfit looked familiar as well. They were tall, with a white jacket and camuflage jeans on. I managed to disarm the, and as I did, their hood fell off. I was stunned. _Impossible! _I thought. No, this can't be.

"You!" we screamed at each other at the same time as I stared into the dark brown eyes, slightly upturned nose, dark hair with a silver circlet braided into it. The face of the person I lost years and years ago. The face of a hero who died on this very mountain.

**How 'bout that? I hope you are enjoying the story. I know it is a little rushed, as is the first chapter, but I couldn't wait to have this character included in the story as well as to start it. I had this idea in my mind ever since I read _Blood of Olympus_. I think you know who is the person I am talking about in that last paragraph, I made it pretty obvious. New chapter coming soon :)**


	3. We're Finally Making Some Progress Here

"Impossible!" I said, looking at the friend I lost years ago.

"Percy", Zoe Nightshade replied, surprised.

"What kind of a sick trick is this?!" I shouted. I honestly didn't believe I was looking at a very much alive lieutenant of Artemis. My sword was still on her throat.

"Percy, it's me. Zoe", she replied softly, with a smile.

"Zoe? It's really you?" I wanted to believe her, but I had to be cautious. Gaia could know I was coming and have transformed one of her minions to capture me. But, why would she change them into Zoe? We were never that close. Annabeth would be a much more obvious choice. "Tell me something you've only told me."

"That sword you're holding used to belong to Hercules, or as I hear you like to call him, Jerkules. And he got it from me, used it to defeat Ladon and gave me no credit for helping him. I had to face the wrath of Atlas on my own which is why I joined the Hunt", she said. I was almost a hundred percent sure it's her, though I had no idea how she was alive. I decided to take the risk and trust her. Hey, you can't really blame me. I was all alone for two years, having a friend finally would be nice. I removed Riptide from her neck and helped her up. She hugged me. I returned it.

"I'm sorry", she whispered when we pulled away, "For what happened to everyone."

"Yeah. I'm sorry too. You know, if I hurt you", I lightened up a bit. She smiled at me. I realized she looked older than when we last saw each other. She looked about the same age as me (in case you're wondering, I still look like a seventeen year old).

"You dream", she joked. We laughed for a second, but than my senses went sharp. Someone was watching us. She noticed it and became more cautious as well.

"We gotta go", I said, whistling to call Bucky and Coco, who ran out of their hiding spot immediately. We ran to the Garden. Bucky and Coco stood guard while we put up our tents. After that, we made some dinner and decided to finally talk about what had happened. I asked her how she was alive. After a sigh, she explained it to me. Two years ago, souls flooded Asphodel. That was when Gaia killed everyone. She was just about to come after Hades, but before he died, he issued a task to Zoe. Find the last hero and help him on his quest. He sent her back up with a buch of supplies. She has been searching for said hero for the past two years. She said she hadn't had any luck so far, but Hades told her that the hero will come to her when the time is right. So, she kept looking, but found no one. Until I showed up. Supposedly, I was this last hero she needed to assist. She looked a bit pained when she talked about what happened in the Underworld, but I decided not to open that subject, as her wounds seemed fresh. But, I did ask her something.

"What happened to your old-timy accent?"

"Gods, I see why Annabeth called you Seaweed Brain", she laughed, but the mention of Annabeth hurt me a bit. "Sorry. And there are a lot of people down there. You just pick it up as you live with them."

"Cool", I sighed, "So, what will you do now? I have my task. Are you coming with me or?"

"Well, I have a task too and it is to help you", she laughed, "And I don't think either of us wants to be alone anymore."

"True", I joked.

"So, tell me, what happened to you? How did you survive?" she asked curiously.

"Well, it's a bit longer of a story. Apparently, Chaos has been looking for a champion of his ever since he created the universe. He said I had potential, so he picked me. I became his Chosen One, and it served as some sort of protection against forces trying to kill me. That's why I'm alive. Now, when what happened happened, the Primordial Council gave me this task, saying that if I finish it, I can leave this place and fill the place meant for me in Chaos' army. So, here I am, trying to fix this. Pontus also made me the Lord of the Sea, so that's cool."

"So, you met all the Primordials and Chaos? That's amazing. And terrifying, to be honest."

"I know. But, what can I do? I have to save the others", I sighed. We just sat in silence for a little while. I was glad I had someone with me finally.

"So, do you have a plan?"

"Sorta", I replied and started explaining it to her.

"So, you're saying that if we get the Hourglass of Kronos, the Scale of Adrestia and some sort of a weapon, we can go back in time, kill Gaia and save everyone who died after she took over?" she summed it up.

"Pretty much. But I don't know where any of these are. I decided to start looking here, as this was Kronos' palace."

"That sounds like a good start. But, it's late. We should probobly get some rest and do this in the morning. You look like you haven't slept in a while", she concluded our conversation.

"Yeah. As soon as the sun comes up, we'll storm in, okay?"

"Sure. I'll take first watch", she offered, but I assured her Bucky and Coco were enough. We parted ways into our tents and after an hour I fell asleep.

In my dreams, or better say nightmares, I was at Camp Half-Blood again. My friends's ghosts were all over the place, once again accusing me of betraying them. I screamed, trying to shut them up, but they just became louder. Annabeth's broken voice hit me the most. I failed her. I couldn't save her. Then, I found myself once again before Gaia, queen Dirt Face. Oh how much I wanted to put Riptide between her eyes. But, I got distracted as another person walked in.

"Milady", the amn spoke in a deep voice as he bowed before her, "Jackson and his new friend have found the way of going back. They are currently on Tamelpais, ready to storm in on Kronos' palace tomorrow morning."

"Is the hourglass there?" she spat with anger.

"We don't know. But, I was able to step in contact with Kronos. He says it is guarded by something and that Jackson shouldn't be able to get through it. I have also ordered a march of a small army on them."

"Good. I want you there Bartam. Do not let those two get the hourglass!" she screamed and the man, I assumed Bartam, scrambled away.

I felt someone shaking me, calling my name, as I woke up from my nightmare. I was drenched in sweat and shivering. Zoe looked concerned. Her hair was let down and messy from sleeping. Her dark eyes were still sleepy. I sat up, looking around. The sun seemed to be dawning. Bucky and Coco were beside me.

"What's up?" I asked confused.

"You were screaming. Are you okay?" she asked me. Was I really screaming?

"I'm fine. Listen, we have to move quickly. There's an army coming our way and apparently, something is guarding the hourglass. I'd like us to get it before they get here", I explianed, getting up.

"Sounds like a plan. Give me five minutes", she ran out and I furnished myself with all the weapons I could need. Just as I put together my tent, she got out of her and pieced it into a cube in no time. I nodded to her and we started climbing up the mountain. I had no idea how did she manage to braid her hair, take all her wapons and change from her tank top to her usual hunting gear in five minutes, but I decided not to ask. We got up to the palace in ruins in no time. I helped her up as her leg slipped slightly. I scanned the room as she dusted off her clothes. It was in ruins. Jason and his legion did a nice job here before. The dark collums were in ruins, Kronos' sarcophagus was still here, but had a thick layer of dust over it. Shivers went down my spine as I remembered how Luke, or Kronos, from then on, woke up. I pushed the thought away. I was not there to think about the past, but to go back in past. I looked at Zoe, who looked weary. She must have had terrible memories of this place. I asked if she's okay, to which her reply was positive, but not very convincing. She suggested we start looking for the hourglass and drifted of to the left, while I wanted to check out that sarcophagus. It still radiated that cold, dark energy. It almost felt as if Kronos was still there. I dusted it off and checked out the carvings on the top. I didn't realize how close I was until I got attacked.

Out of the sarcophagus rose a very cloud-like, but rock-solid figure of Kronos. His eyes were red and he had very little facial features. I didn't have time to admire it, as it's fist hit me right in the nose, most likely breaking it. I fell to the ground and heard Zoe scream my name. Just as I got up, Kronos had a silver arrow embaded in the side of his head. He didn't even flinch. He just came straight at me. I barely had time to pull out Riptide and block his next strike. He was freakishy strong. I somehow pushed his fists to his face and rolled out of reach.

"Keeo looking! I've got this!" I shouted at Zoe as she fired three arrows at the monster. She hesitated a little, but nodded and scrambled off. I rolled out of the way of Kronos' next puch just in time to put Riptide through his heart. Nothing. He fell and got right back up. I summoned my trident and used the water from the bay to keep him down. It was hard and draining, but I managed to make a hurricane around myself and the figure. Than, I lit us ablaze. It didn't bother me, because of my elemental powers, but Kronos melted down. I calmed the storm down. Nothing was left of him, but a puddle of goo. Zoe called my name, checking if I was alright. Saying I was was a mistake. Just as I capped Riptide, Kronos rose up and hit me straight in the back. I flew a good 20 feet, right into a wall. My vision was blurry, but I blinked the dots away fast. _Oh buddy, you've just made it very personal_. Zoe had hit him with another few arrows, but the thing was still coming right at me. Now, don't ask how I knew what to do, because I don't know how I knew. I just did it. I pulled out two of my knives, ready to attack him. He lunged at me, and I ran to him. He made a mistake of raising his arms up to hit me, as I rolled to the side, embading both knives into his armpit. Kronos bellowed in rage and turned to dust. Finally over.

I returned to the sarcophagus, scanning it throughout. I realized that there was definitely dark energy radiating from it. I tried tracing it to the source. Bingo. A small square on the thing was colder than the rest. Now, even though it was cold, it burned my hand. I pulled out Annabeth's dagger and examined it. To my surprise, it opened up. I reached in and pulled out an object wrapped in cloth. I unfolded it to find an hourglass. I've got it!

"I've got it!" I shouted enthusiastically at Zoe. At the same time she replied with: "Percy, incoming!"

I knew we had to fight now. I wrapped the hourglass again and put it in my bag. I whistled and Bucky and Coco ran to us as Zoe stood next to me. I heard the monsters coming up, not very stealthy. I devised a plan. As far as they know, we're not there yet. I instructed Bucky and Coco to take cover and attack the monsters with stealth.

"Got a plan?" Zoe asked as my wolves took off.

"Yeah", I replied, "I sense some dracenae, Medusa and the Gorgons, Lestrygonians, about three paks of Hellhounds, a few Cyclopes, two Giants, most likely Mimas and Hippolytos and some guy leading them. Listen, can you climb up there and shoot the minor monsters without being noticed?"

"Sure. What will you do?" she asked.

"I'll take them from down here. Don't worry about me. And leave the Giants to me", I replied and put my hood and mask on. She climbed up a wall to a small clearing. I hid in the shadows. The monsters got to the palace, laughing lodly, not expecting us to be there already. I counetd about 25 dracenae, 8 Lastrygonians, 12 Cyclopes, and 36 Hellhounds. They were relaxed. Oh, how will enjoy this. I signaled Zoe to start shooting. She already had an arrow ready. It hit a hellhound straight between the eyes. The monsters panicked. I started spreading it, lurking around in the shadows, throwing knives into them as they crumbled to dust. They didn't even see me coming. The Giants tried to calm them down and devise a strategy, but their numbers were falling rapidly. I had taken out about a dozen dracenae, three Laistrygonians, 24 hellhounds and three cylopes. Zoe took care of the rest. Soon, there were only two dracenae, one Laistrygonian, three cyclopes and seven hellhounds standing, as well as the Gorgons and the Giants. I drew Riptide and sliced off Medusa's head without her even knowing what came over her. Her sisters screamed in rage and charged at me, but they were taken out by Zoe. Bucky and Coco took care of the rest. Now, the Giants.

The two just stood there, not knowing what came over them. I summoned my trident and embaded it straight through Mimas' heart. I used the powers Chaos gave me and had the Earth swallow him. Hippolytos screamed his name and threathened me with death. He was fast, but Zoe and I were faster. She put three arrows straight in the back of the monsters head and I burnt him up. His scream was the last sound that filled out the room. Now, for the Bartam guy. The poor dude was shivering. I was told I knew to be terrifying, but not to this point.

"Do you want the last piece of cake or can I have him?" I asked Zoe.

"I got it", she fired an arrow straight through his heart and he desintegrinated. I didn't get to find out what kind of a monster he was, though. Oh, wll, what can you do.

Zoe climbed down from her ledge. She had only a few arrows left, but was unhurt. I was more than fine.

"Good job", I high-fived her.

"You're telling me? Where did you learn to fight like that?" she smiled, but I could see a slight dash of fear in her eyes.

"Hey, I have to do this every single day. Practice", I joked, "And you don't have to be afraid of me. I only hurt bad people."

"I'm not afraid of you Percy", she replied, "Just surprised."

I smirked. She asked if I found the hourglass and I showed it to her. Her jaw dropped.

"One down, two to go", she said, handing it back to me. We left the palace. But, I was uneasy. The Earth was tense. It's not a good idea to travel on land now.

"Listen, we should go by sea. It's safer."

"What? But, that'll take us days to get back to New York!" she protested.

"Not when you have Percy Express at your service", I laughed.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" she narrowed her eyes.

"C'mon, I'll show you", I led her to the shore. I told Bucky and Coco to meet us at home, so they left. Zoe was still skeptical.

"So?" she asked.

"Jump on my back", I said with a straight face, but her turned into a shocked expression. "Oh, come on, it's nothing. Unless you can run on water."

She protested for a while, but agreed to come with me. She jumped on my back and I stepped into the water. As soon as I did that, I felt raw energy surge through my body. I jumped up over the water and started running. I literally ran over the surface. I had enough energy as it was water, but Zoe screamed at first. I smirked and kept going. In just three days, we were above my cave. I made an air bubble around Zoe when we dived in and motioned for her to follow me down as I swam to my cave. As soon as I exited the water, I felt weak. I collapsed onto my bed, panting, but smiling like a mad man.

"So, that happened", Zoe sighed as she sat in the chair at my desk.

"Pretty cool, huh?" I breathed out.

"Show off", she frowned, "Is this where you live?"

"Yup", I sat up, "Home, sweet home."

"It's nice", she said looking around. I realized Bucky and Coco weren't there, but assumed that they were just out hunting.

"So, what's our next step?" Zoe pulled me back to reality. I took out the hourglass and examined it, before placing it in the trunk under my bed.

"Well, we have to find the scale and something to kill Dirt Face with", I replied, taking the lether-binded book and skimming through pages untill I found the one with the Scale of Adrestia.

"Okay, about the scale", I started reading out loud, "_The Scale of Adrestia is one of the oldest objects in the universe. Before it belonged to the goddess, the Scale was kept on the hightest mountain on Earth. It used to serve as an object that's keeping the balance of the universe. After Adrestia found it, she made it her symbol of power, enabling it to stabilize any object or person. The wieder can also break the stabilization if they wish to. It's last known location was Mount Everest."_

"So, our next stop is Asia?" Zoe asked.

"No, actually, I found something. The Heart of the Earth. Listen to this: _The Heart of the Earth is actually the severd heart of the Primordial of Earth, Gaia. It can serve as a weapon against Mother Nature or as a tool to bring prosperity to a land. The wielder has to be careful when using it, otherwise they can be swallowed by it. Last known location is Mount Olympus (Greece) Note: This item is extremly powerful, and can be destroyed only if it is put back in it's place and pierced with the _Cursed Blade, _such as the one used in the Second Titan War._"

"So, that could be what we need", Zoe concluded, "But how sure can we be? I mean, that book is giving us way to much information. Don't you think it's a little easy?"

"Sure, but we have no other lead", I sighed. I was fully aware of this, but I was desperate. I had to bring back my friends.

"Zoe, you don't have to do this. I understand your concerns, but I have to try", I sighed, a pained exxpression forming on my face.

"Percy, I'm not leaving. And I understand why you are doing this", she replied.

I smiled. As stuck up as Zoe used to be, I loved her. She was my friend. I watched her die, for gods' sakes. I felt terrible about it, but somehow, I always considered her death my fault. And ever since that day, I would look up in the sky remembering her sacrifice. And now, it's just the two of us. The two of us against everyone.

"I guess it's just us against the world from now on", I smiled at her, expressing my thoughts. At least neither of us was alone anymore.

"Percisely", she returned my smile, "So, when and how do we set for Greece?"

**How 'bout that? Sorry for the late upload, I didn't know how to introduce Zoe at first and then 'Avengers: Endgame' came around and I am not okay with it. I'm not going to spoil the movie for you, just say it hurt me, so I am writting a bunch of one-shots fixing the parts that inflicted pain upon me, so maybe you can expect that along with some BuckyNat stuff. Anyway, I'll try to post the next chapter of this tomorrow. See ya :)**


	4. We had a dam problem Literally

"You ready?" I called Zoe, taking our bags, ready to set sail.

"Yeah", she replied, "Okay, let's go over the plan once more."

"For the twelfth time, but sure", I frowned, "So, the ship is up, ready to set sail. We go over the Atlantic to Europe, sail over the Meditterean to Greece. From there, we continue on foot to Olympus. We find the Heart of Gaia and leave. We find the passage to Suez Canal and sail over the Arabian Sea to India, climb Mt. Everest and get the Scale. We return to CHB and set everything up, go back in time and shove the Heart into Gaia and kill her. All good?"

"Yeah. Did we pack everything?"

"As far as I know, yeah", I sighed, "Did you take the Hourglass?"

"Yup. Let's go", we left the cave and I made an air bubble around her. Our ship was waiting for us. It had no crew, just the two of us. It was old, like a pirate ship. I fixed it up using my Poseidon powers. It took about two weeks until we were ready. Zoe and I had some time to catch up. She said she had spent a lot of time with some people that died during the Titan War. I felt a little better knowing they were happy. Luke, Beckendorf, Silena, Michael, Castor, all of them. We spared a lot. I tried to improve her close-range combat, as the Hunters aren't always so good in that area. But, with the little training she had during these two weeks really improved her tactic.

Anyway, I got to the ship faster so I climbed on board. She followed soon after. We left our stuff in our cabins and waited for Coco and Bucky to come back from hunting. While we waited, I made sure that we're good to go. Zoe climed up the observatory on the main mass and studied the sea. She gave me a thumbs up, signaling that everything was okay. My wolves came by soon, so we set sail. It was a nice day. The sun was shining, the sea was steady even without me using my powers, a light breeze was hitting me in the face. We sailed pretty fast, so soon New York and Camp Half-Blood were far behind us. Zoe stayed up on the mass, checking for any possible threats while I stirred and kept the ship in check. Bucky and Coco played on the main deck. I found it weird when we were in battle and they turned into litteral beasts. They're such dorks. I checked some ropes and climbed up the mass.

"How're we looking?" Zoe asked when I got to her.

"Solid. The ship is good, no leaks, nothing", I replied, "Status on attacks?"

"Some wind spirits are above us, but they don't look threatning."

"Good. It's late. Let me take the watch for the night, you go sleep", I offered and she nodded. She gave me the binoculars we found and climbed down. I heard the doors shut below deck. I was weary for any attacks, but my senses were always better on the open sea, so I was relaxed a little. The moon was up high and the stars were shining. It's only been two years with no human activity (besides Zoe and I), so the sky was clearer than before. The sea was calm. Bucky and Coco were sleeping on the deck. I took out the photo of Annabeth and I. My eyes watered a little. I missed her so much.

"Hang on, we're going to be there soon", I whispered.

**Line Break**

We've been on the sea for three days now and were closing in on Europe. I was asleep, battling the same nightmares as always. A knock on my cabin door woke me up. Zoe called my name and opened them.

"What's up?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Percy, we have a dam probem", she said. _Did she just-?_ I remembered our trip to the Hover Dam when Thalia, Grover and I joked around with the word _dam_ and Zoe didn't understand it.

"Did you just-" I tried to joke, but she cut me off.

"Yeah, I understood it later. Now get up, we really have a _dam problem_", she left my cabin, closing the door. I smirked and got up. When we met on the deck, I realized she wasn't joking. We really had a _dam problem_. A giant dirt wall was stopping us from reaching land. Dam it Gaia! She must have known we were coming. I'm not even joking, there was a giant, 1500 foot long, at least 4000 feet long wall three minutes ahead. I stopped the ship quickly.

"I see what you mean", I sighed, "Any ideas?"

"None", she sighed, "We can maybe climb it over, but we need the ship to continue the journey. Going on foot from Spain to Greece to India would take way too long."

"Yeah", I sighed. My mind raced. I could try to cause an earthquake, but how succsessful would I be against Gaia? I suggested it to Zoe.

"I'm not sure if it'll work, but we need to try", she sighed.

I whisteled, calling over a friend. Blackjack landed on the deck, greeting me with _hey boss!_ and Zoe with a whine.

"Hey bud. Listen, we have to tear down that wall", I mounted him, "You and I are going to fly over there. I'm most likely going to pass out, so please don't drop me."

_Sure thing, boss!_ I moved the ship using the water currents to a safe range and told Zoe to brace. Blackjack and I flew over to the wall. I rose one hand causing an earthquake as destructive as I possibly could, and in the other I held the Trident, using it to make the water to hit it with great force. The action was draining me, but I didn't back down. Rocks were falling off, but the wall still stood. I kept it up for another few minutes, but then my vision blurred. Black dots appeared in my view and soon I collapsed. I woke up in my cabin. Zoe was there, sitting next to me, reading something.

"Hey, you're up", she greeted me when I sat up.

"Did it work?" I asked, remembering what happened.

"No, sorry", she sighed, looking away. "The wall is still there. Just as tall as two days ago."

"I was out for two days?!" I jumped up. How the hell did I sleep for two days?

"Relax", she put her hand on my shoulder, "Save your energy. We have a long way to walk over."

I nodded and relaxed a bit. It's going to be a long trip, but we have to do it. I tolf her to pack her stuff and called Blackjack on the main deck. He was already there when I got up. _Hey boss. You good?_

"Yeah" I replied, "Listen bud, we're gonna need a ride over that wall. Can you do that?"

_Yeah boss! But what about the wolves? How are they going to get there?_

"Don't worry, they're fast and good climbers. They'll follow us. We're leaving in ten, okay?"

_Yes sir! _I found Zoe and asked if she was ready. I packed my stuff quickly and met with her. We mounted Blackjack after I gave Bucky and Coco their instructions. The two jumped overboard. I sighed and told Blackjack we're taking off. I was sorry to see all the work I put into that ship just go wasted like that, but what can you do. For now, I just concentrated on not falling off Blackjack's back. He got us to the top soon and shot downward. The coast of Spain was in sight already. I told him to take us as far as he can. I didn't see Buck and Coco following us, but I knew they were there. Blackjack cut through the air fast. Zoe's hands were around me, gripped tight.

"Are you affraid of flying?" I joked, but she gulped before answering.

"A little", she managed.

" Why didn't you say?" I replied, but didn't wait for her answer, "Hey, Blackjack, take us a little further to France. We'll continue on foot from there."

_You sure boss? I can go further than that._

"I'm sure", I nodded, " We'll be landing soon, don't worry", I told Zoe.

"Percy, I'm fine, we don't have to-" I cut her off.

"No no, I don't want to make you do something you're scared of", I replied and turned my focus back on flying. Blackjack was fast. After a few hours, we landed in Paris. I helped Zoe down and made sure she doesn't pass out before sending Blackjack home. Buck and Coco came 'round quickly, panting happly. I looked around. Paris seemed nice. I've never been here before, but Annabeth told me she wanted to visit some buildings here. Sure, it was in ruins, but it was still pretty. The Eiffel Tower was taller than I expected.

I turned my attention to Zoe, giving her a look that was asking if she was fine. She nodded and we got going. We walked in silence for hours. So far, no monsters came our way. It was good. After I regain some more energy, we'll go 'surfing' on the Meditterean to Greece.

**Line Break**

Days passed and we were climbing up Olympus now. It took us a while and some fighting, but we made it in one piece. I concentrated on not falling as we were over 1500 meters up. We had no climbing gear so it was dangerous, but both of us were experienced. She was a little ahead of me at the moment. Bucky and Coco were nearby, but not somewhere where they could endanger us. My arms hurt and my hands were all scratched up, but we kept going.

" Percy, we sould maybe take a break", Zoe shouted down at me. I looked around, but saw no place where we could do that.

"Sure, but where?"

"I see a nice spacious ledge to our left. It would be good if we could stay there for the night", she replied.

" Sure. Lead the way", we moved to the right and after about 45 minutes we were both sitting on the ground panting. This spot was good. It was spacious and shielded from the winds. After we caught our breaths, we set up the tents and made dinner. It was cold but I lit up a nice fire, warming us up. We discussed what we should do tomorrow and went to bed. The same nightmare played in my head again.

The next morning we had breakfast and continued climbing. We were closing in on the top, so we no longer had to climb the side, but just walk up the side. I saw the ruins of the OG Olympus about 200 meters above us. I thought for a second about what we're going to do on Mt. Everest as there are low oxygen levels after like, 4000 meters. I pushed the thought aside. One problem at a time. We reached the top after hours. Both of us were exhausted and we still had a long way to travel.

We reached the top soon, barely breathing from exhaustion. Neither of us felt our hands anymore or feet anymore. Night had almost passed, so we decided not to waste time. Buck and Coco were there with us, ready to defend us from potential threats. Now, when we reached Olympus, I was a bit dissapointed. It was in ruins, which was to be expected, but it was nowhere near as glorious as the one in NY. Okay, maybe I'm over exagerating. It must have been beautiful back in the day. We scanned the area. No one was there so we decided to start searching immediately. Zoe suggested we start in the throne room, so we went there first. The palace of Zeus was completely taken down, but one thing stood proud in the middle. A golden goblet about my height from which tall, blue flames rose. Hestia's fire. This must have been where it burnt eons ago.

I felt a sudden urge to jump in it. It felt like charmspeak, but much stronger. I heard Zoe calling me, but her voice was blurry. I didn't know what I was doing, I just did it. I put my hand in the goblet. As soon as it touched the flames, I felt like I was drowning in Styx. But I had a feeling something was there. I felt Zoe trying to pull me away from it, but I was frozen. I kept looking. I felt something at the bottom. A round object. I pulled it out and as soon as my hand left the flames, I was back. I mean, I was no longer in a trance. My hand hurt like hell, but no burn marks were visible. In it I held a ball. It was heavy and made from some sort of metal. I looked up from it to see Zoe's concerned face turn to very angry. She slapped me.

"What in the name of Chaos do you think you're doing?!" she yelled.

"You know, you shoudn't use the Creator's name like that", I smirked. It was a mistake. She slapped me again. "Okay, that was uncalled for."

"You deserved it. Why the hell did you do that?!" she was steaming with rage.

"I don't know. I just did it. But it almost felt like charmspeak or something. I couldn't resist it", I tried to explain. After I convinced her I was fine, she asked about the sphere I was holding. I told her I didn't know what it was. She took it and examined it.

"I think we found it", she said not looking away from the sphere.

"How can you tell?"

"This metal, it's iron-nickel alloy. That's what the core of the planet is made of", she explained. I wasn't so sure. It felt too easy.

"And you know this how?"

"The Underworld is very deep down. I saw the core of Earth. It's exactly the same", she handed it back to me, "And can't you feel the power and life pulsating in it?"

I concentrated. She was right. I felt a heartbeat. Life. It was all in this. I held the Heart of Gaia in my hands. I carefully packed it and stored it in my bag. Zoe and I decided to rest for a few days here until we continue traveling. We were exhausted. After setting up the camp, we made dinner. I remembered the oxygen problem and put it out to her.

"We can't get the scale if we can't breathe", I concluded.

"I'm aware of it", she put her index finger on her chin, deep in thought. We sat in silence for a few minutes thinking. I had no ideas. But just as I was about to give up, her eyes lit up.

"How long can you breathe underwater?" she asked me. I was puzzled by the question.

"As long as I want, why?"

"Well, if you can create a water bubble on land, just the opposite of what you do when we swim to the cave, maybe you'll be able to breathe long enough to get the scale and get back!" she explained. I thought about it for a moment. It might work. I can melt the snow and ice up there, having enough oxygen from it to survive long enough to get the scale and get back down.

"And you? You'll have to wait for me down", I said.

"I know, but you shouldn't have any problem getting the scale on your own, right?" she sighed. I agreed and so a new plan was ready. Soon, soon we'll be able to go back and save everyone. I felt a little better knowing we were closing in on Gaia.

"Let's not waste time up here. Call your pegasus friend and ask him if he can fly us as close to India as possible", she jumped up. I realized she was also excited about being so close to the finish line. After she assured me she can endure one ride, I called Blackjack and we took off, to our second-to-last stop.

**So, I know this one is a little rushed, but I wanted to update the story. I'm sorry to say that no update will be available for the next few days as I'm not feeling very well and I don't want my personal problems to affect this story any more than they have in this chapter. I'll update as soon as I feel better. Until then, enjoy some other storied by some other authors! Hope I'll see you soon.**


	5. Betrayed

"I got it!" I screamed as I ran down mt. Everest, my sword in one hand and the Scale of Adrestia in the other. Zoe jumped up and ran to me as soon as she heard my voice. She hugged me. I still wasn't really used to it, but it's been three days since we separated, so I've kinda missed her.

"What took you so long?!" She punched me in the chest lightly.

"Well, first of all, it's a long way up", I frowned, "And it took me a couple of hours to find it. Plus, some storm spirits tried to slow me down."

"So the plan with the water worked?" she smiled.

"Well I'm here, so I'd say so", I pointed to myself.

"So, tell me what happened?"

Okay, let's back up here a bit for you guys (yeah, I know you're there, some 4th wall breaking here). I already told you about our trip to Olympus. Well, after we left Greece, Blackjack was able to take us all the way to India, though he was quite exhausted when we crossed the border. So, he left the four of us there and we kept going on foot. We kept going restlessly over the dessert. Good thing I was there, able to provide us with water. After we reached the Himalayas, Zoe, Bucky and Coco climbed up as far as possible with me. I kept going alone after about 4000 meters up. The air was light and cold. Now, my suit was made so that the temperatures outside don't affect me, but I felt a little chilly. The water kept me somewhat warm, and luckily, provided me with oxygen. After I got to the top, I saw a maze and did the logical thing. I went right in. No way I was going to go all the way around the world and give up. Partly that was what kept me up there a little longer. Thank Chaos that the maze wasn't like Dedalus' Labyrinth, it was quite easy to remember. I found the scale in the middle, or what I assumed was the middle. By then, I was freezing. I reached for it and as soon as my fingers connected to the golden object, heat pulsated through my body. Wow. This was a powerful item. Just by touching it, the temperature of my body leveled. I took the scale and found my way out of the maze and down the mountain. I finally reached Zoe. After two weeks of travelling, we finally had all we needed to go back and kill Gaia. I was so excited, I started jumping up and down. Zoe gave me a quick look and a smirk as she examined the scale. It wasn't big, about the same height as my arm. And it wasn't heavy, even though it seemed to be made out of pure gold. It radiated the same power as the Heart. Again, Zoe wrapped the relic carefully, packing it in the bag.

"Do you want to rest for the night or get away right now?" she asked me when she made sure the Scale was safe.

"How 'bout we get out of here?" I asked and called Blackjack. Zoe said she got used to flying after the four-days long ride from Greece to India. The pegasus landed next to us and we packed everything. He mentioned he was cold, but could endure it, as we would be down soon. We took off. I was so happy. We were so close. Just another day or two and we'll reach the finish line. Just another few days and I get to see all my friends. Just another few days and I get to see Annabeth. My Wise Girl. After two years, she's still the most important thing to me. And soon, we'll be together again. Zoe, Blackjack and I flew for the next few days with big smiles on our faces. He took us all the way over to Russia and the Bering Strait. It was convenient to rest there for the night and cross the strait in the morning. We did so and in no time, we were in the US again.

**Line Break**

"Percy, I don't know if I'll be there when we get back, so please be careful", Zoe begged me as we set up our time travelling device. We simply put the hourglass on the scale.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, suddenly not so cheerful. Why would she think she wouldn't be there?

"Well, I'm still just a ghost there. So, there's a good chance that I'll just go back to that when we arrive", she said teary-eyed. I pulled her into an awkward hug.

"Don't say that. You deserve to live. And if you don't make it back then, I'll make sure to get you out", I assured her. She smiled.

"You see, I don't want you to", I gave her a terrified, puzzled look, "Percy, I lived for 2000 years and never found peace. Then when I died, it felt right. I felt peace for the first time. I'd like to go back to that."

"I understand", I replied after a minute. It took me some time for her words to click in my brain.

"Just promise me you'll be careful?" she gave me a pleading look. I nodded.

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you. Good luck and thanks for being with me", she replied, giving me another hug. I returned it. After a sigh, I took the two leashes that had Bucky and Coco on them (so I don't loose the somewhere) and Zoe's hand all in my right. With my left one, I grabbed the hourglass. I took in the surroundings once again. I was sad, but ready to leave. I closed my eyes and concentrated on that dreaded day.

**Line Break**

I hit the ground hard. With a growl I got up and took in my surroundings. Zoe was still there, but I felt her slightly fading. She promised me to stay as long as possible. Bucky and Coco were there. I let them off the leashes and sharpened my senses. I knew we were in the Camp Half-Blood forest and to my delight, I heard weapons clinging, battle cries and monsters turning to dust. I gave Buck and Coco orders and ran to Half-Blood Hill with Zoe. Just as we were in plain sight, I saw her. Annabeth was watching me, the old one. But her expression was terrified. I saw why. Just as we came out, the old me turned to ash. She cried my name and tried advancing to where I just was. I wanted to get to her, but Gaia needs to die first. I summoned Blackjack.

_Hey boss! Whoa, what happened to you?_

"No time for explaining. Get us up to Jason", I commanded. I didn't mean to come out harsh, but I knew Blackjack would understand. We were in a messy situation. Zoe and I climbed on his back and took off. I saw Gaia, Jason, Leo and Piper soon. I need to get them down first. Using my powers, I knocked them down, leaving Gaia to deal with only Zoe and I. She shot down a flock of arrows at the screaming Earth Mother while I held her up using my powers over air. I jumped off Blackjack and landed right on her.

"This is for taking everything away from me!" I growled, pulling out her heart.

"NO! You'll regret this Jackson!" she screamed when my plan dawned upon her, but I didn't pay attention. I put her heart right on her chest, knowing she couldn't knock it off, as her hands were kept in place. After a nod to Zoe, I pushed it in her chest. She screamed, but it was soon cut off, as Zoe shot a single arrow straight through it. To make sure she was gone, I buried Riptide in the same spot. She started desintegrinating. Finally. I've won. We've won! She was dead.

"Meet you down. There are still monsters to kill!" I shouted as I plummeted down towards the fight. I landed hard, drawing all attention to me. I didn't mind it, but I just started slicing. The monsters didn't even know what to do as my technique was perfect now. I forgot they don't know yet to run for their lives when they see me. Zoe came down and joined me soon. Bucky and Coco were also there, ripping everything in their way to shreds. The demigods came to their senses and rejoined the battle. A little late, I might even say, as we killed almost every monster by then. I was sweating, but we were done. Now, we won. Gaia was dead, the monsters in Tartarus and the others survived. I completed my task finally.

"We did it!" someone shouted and a victorious scream shook the camp. Everyone was hugging their loved ones. We survived. I found myself hugging Zoe. I was so happy.

"We did it! We finally did it!" she whispered into my shoulder, crying.

"We did it", I returned. I noticed she was nothing but a ghost now.

"Zoe, I'm sorry. And thank you for everything", I cried to her.

"Don't be. It was my pleasure fighting by you Percy. Make sure no one else dies", she winked and I smiled as she disappeared. I was proud of her. And she deserved peace. I decided to ask Hades to let her join the isles of blessed later.

"Percy", I heard a familiar voice call my name. Annabeth. I turned around and faced her. A smile formed on her lips. I spread my arms, taking her into a hug as we both fell to the ground. She was alive. She was alive and right there with me. I sobbed into her shoulder for a bit. We didn't say anything, just held each other like that for a moment.

"Gods, you're alive", I managed after we pulled away.

"Of course I am. But how are you alive? I saw you turn to dust. And what are you wearing?" she whispered.

"I'll explain later, ok?" I answered, as Chiron announced our victory. I met with the rest of my friends later. All of them were alive. That's all that mattered.

**Line Break**

The van was cramped so much that I couldn't move. Two weeks had passed since the battle. The Camp was undergoing repairs, but the damage wasn't too bad. As for why we're in a van, we got called up on Olympus. The Seven of us, plus Nico and Reyna as they had vital parts in our success. Argus drove us. Good thing we were closing in on the Empire State Building. It was nice seeing things not broken anymore.

Argus dropped us off and we climbed up the elevator. It was playing YMCA for some reason. Honestly, I wanted to dance, but with the nine of us there, it was impossible.

Olympus was at its finest. No ruins that I got used to. The temples were standing in all their glory. The people were doing their day to day activities. Music was playing as we walked up to the Throne room. The Olympians were all seated, as well as Hades. They expected us. We bowed and sat beneath our parent. Poseidon patted me on the back and congratulated me on winning again. Zeus coughed and started the meeting.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order. You children did a great job in defeating Gaia. It has been pointed out to me by a certain brother that must thank Perseus for saving us once again", he scrunched up his nose. Poseidon and I smirked simultaneously.

"Now, with that said-" Athena tried to continue, but Reyna cut her off.

"I am sorry, Milady, but first we need to address something", she said, bowing down, "You see, things at Camp Jupiter haven't been going so well. A dozen people just disappeared one by one. No one saw them leave and we can't get in contact with them."

"I see", Athena said, "That is a problem."

"To add to that, there has been a mutany against me and my fellow preator Zhang. I believe to know who is to blame, but I can do nothing to stop them."

"What are you saying, kid?" Ares suddenly seemed interested.

"You see, after Gaia fell, a new demigod appeared at Camp", Frank continued the story, "Her name is Amelia. And I believe she is the one behind this."

"Who's daughter is she?" Demeter questioned.

"We do not know. But it is certain that she has some form of charmspeak."

"Aphrodite, one of yours?"

"No", she answered, "I know if one of my children possesses that gift. She is not my daughter."

"It doesn't matter anyway. What matters is that we have 12 people gone, and the whole Senat and Camp believing that it is the work of the Greeks, particularly one, Percy. She has them all under control and they want blood. War."

I was stunned. They think I did it? And why did none of my friends tell me before?

"Wait, so you're accusing me?"

"No Percy, we know it wasn't you. You were with us the entire time", Jason replied.

"But Percy, didn't you say you went back in time?" Hera leaned forward.

"That is true. I was alone for two years, trying to get back to the day Gaia killed everyone. Why does that matter now?" I spat at her.

"Well, if that is true, you could have used that device and jumped through time, taking those kids?"

"But I didn't."

"He's telling the truth, I can feel it", Apollo defended me. Thank Chaos I have the god of truth on my side.

"Wait, how do you even know that girl, Amanda, has charmspeak?" Dionysus interjected.

"Amelia. And Piper taught us how to resist charmspeak and recognize it", Reyna explained.

"Well, as unfortunate as this is, we can not help you here. You will have to sort this out on your own", Zeus concluded, "Now, as for why we are here. You children have been remarkable in this war. We have come to an agreement to give all of you partial immortality, making you guardians of the two camps. Each of you gets a wish as well."

"So you're just gonna end this discussion like that? 12 kids could be dead!"

"Show some respect child. And yes, we can not affect the events in that way. Now, as I stated, each of you gets a wish. Nico?"

"I accept your generous offer, Lord Zeus, and have only one request. I wish upon the souls of the fallen heroes of both wars to be transferred to the Isles of Blessed rather than Elsyum."

"A noble wish my son. And it will be granted", Hades patted his son on the back. I was proud of Nico, standing up for the fallen. Zoe, as well as everyone else who died, now gets a better chance.

"Leo?" Hephaestus called.

"Ah yay, Supper-Sized-McShizzle in da house! I would like you to free Calypso. She is a peaceful Titan and deserves freedom", he asked. The gods exchanged a few looks, noting that they forgot to do that after the war with Kronos.

Jason wished to have both camps restored. Frank wished for his burning stick to be separated from his life line. Hazel wished for her curse to be removed. She could still summon jewels and precious metals, but will no longer bring bad luck. Reyna asked them to show her where the 12 kids were and got her location. All dead, unfortunately. Piper asked for an opportunity to talk to her grandfather on the anniversary of his death. Annabeth wished for permission for the two of us to go to New Rome for collage. That left only me. I didn't need anything anymore. Hopefully I'll be left alone from now on. So I just wished for Hestia and Hades to get their own thrones up on Olympus and for the mortals that might have been injured during our quest to be healed. After that we left, but I didn't have a good feeling about the future.

In the van, I confronted Reyna, Frank, Jason and Hazel for not telling me I was being accused of something. They really couldn't come up with a decent excuse, so I just took it as if they were trying to shield me.

**Line Break**

I was sitting on the dock at Camp looking at the sunset. I felt peaceful. The light breeze cleared my thoughts. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see who it was. Chiron approached me, followed by Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Reyna and Nico. I suddenly didn't feel so well.

"Hey. What's going on?" I asked. I noticed Annabeth was teary eyed, and most of them avoided looking at me.

"Percy, I am sorry, but the Romans declared a war on us. Jason, Hazel, Frank and Reyna are here as their representatives. Unless you are banished from the Camp and let out to be hunted, they will attack", Chiron explained. My heart dropped. This had to be a joke. The Romans would never-would they? No, if anything, Chiron wouldn't just cast me out, let alone Annabeth.

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry Percy, but this has to be. Many would die otherwise", Annabeth muttered. I couldn't comprehend her words. Was she really just giving up on me like that?

"Perseus Jackson, you are hereby banished from Camp Half-Blood for all eternity, never to return. If you do, you will be fed to the harpies. We give you fifteen minutes now to collect your things and leave. I'm sorry", Chiron announced as thunder boomed through the sky. He left teary eyed. I stood before my friends, my ex-friends. They really did this to me? And none of them could look me in the eyes.

"So you're just going to cast me out like that?! After everything I did for you?! You're just giving up on me? And you, Annabeth, you of all people? Do you realize that I went to hell and back for you? That all I did was for you? I could've left you all dead, but I risked everything to get you back. And you do this?" I was enraged. They betrayed me. After all I did, I was betrayed by ones I held most dear.

"Percy, I-I'm sorry", she cried. I pulled out Riptide when I realized they had their weapons ready. I could probably defeat all of them and start running then. My mind raced. I didn't care who I was going to hurt anymore. Traitors. That's all they were.

"Percy, come with me", I heard someone say behind me. Hermes appeared out of nowhere. What did he want?

"Why?"

"You have been accused of treason and will face trial on Olympus in three days. Until then, you will stay in the prison of gods."

"Like hell", I spat at him. He seemed uneasy by the decision, but I didn't care. I used the water to incapacitate my traitors and dueled Hermes. To my fortune, he wasn't such a great fighter. And I wielded Riptide better than he his Kaduceus in battle. I had him pinned on the ground, not backing down for a second. I'm not a traitor, what was going on with them? I didn't care. Just as I was about to get up and start running, when I got hit in the head by something. I passed out.

**Line Break**

I woke up in a jail cell made out of marble and bronze. Two guards stood at the door. Riptide was gone. My head hurt.

I sat up, taking in my surroundings. I noticed Riptide hanging on the wall outside my cell, out of my reach. That's not good. I asked the guards where I was, how long I was out and what are they planning on doing with me. I was on Olympus, out for a day and will face my trial tomorrow. I thought about trying to escape when footsteps approached my cell. I looked to see who it was. Annabeth.

"What do you want?" I asked, not looking at her.

"I came to check up on you. Percy, I'm really sorry", she whispered. I didn't care.

"No, otherwise you wouldn't let them cast me out. Besides, I don't care anymore.You are nothing to me now."

I heard her gasp, whisper _I'm sorry_ once again and run away. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I let them. I collapsed on the bed of the cell and fell asleep.

**Line Break**

"Percy? Percy?!" I heard someone calling my name. I looked around myself and saw Chaos. But, how was he on Olympus? And what did he want?

"Calm down, hero. I take it that you forgot you passed the final test. Percy, I want you to join my army. I give you a chance to leave this place, start a new life. You can live on my planet, serve in my army, perhaps even become the greatest warrior of the universe one day."

I thought about it for a second. I could leave Earth, never see those traitors again. But I would also never see my mom again, or Paul. I would lose the friends that didn't betray me. But I accepted it anyway. I was too hurt to stay here. I didn't have the strength to fight them anymore.

"Lord Chaos, I accept your offer. But I do have two questions", I bowed down, "How am I going to reach your planet? And where are Bucky and Coco?"

"Good. And I have devised a plan of escape. When they take you out for trial, Riptide will come back to you. But, you will have to fight your way through Olympus to the elevator if you want to escape. Beneath the elevator, Aether will open up a portal. Simply jump through it and you will appear in my palace", he explained. I remembered the words carefully.

"As for your wolves", he continued, "They are here, waiting for you."

"Thank you sir", I bowed down, "For everything."

"No need to thank me Percy. And it is an honor working with such a fine young man", he offered his hand. After I shook it, the dream left my head.

**Line Break**

I woke up panting. I was still in my cell. The guards informed me that I will be taken to trial in a few minutes. I remembered what Chaos told me. Today I leave. I will escape this place. And no one is going to stop me. I am not an animal sent out into the world to be hunted by what not, and I am not a fool to let then falsely accuse me of anything. Today, I leave this life behind.


	6. The General Rises ((a new story))

**I'm very sorry to have you all waiting for so long for this chapter. I have so much stuff going on in my private life that I just couldn't find the strength to write for a while. I hope this next chapter is worth the wait.**

I woke up with a terrible headache. I had no idea where I was or how I got here or for how long I was out. I blinked as the bright light blinded me and sat up, taking in my surroundings. I appeared to be in some sort of a hospital. But, I was alone. There was a dozen other empty beds in the plain, bright white room, but no one else. I called out a weak hello. No response. I tried to stand up, but just as I did, I fell right back down. I blinked the black spots away from my eyes as I saw a tall dark figure lean over me. I couldn't make any details on it's look. It really looked like it was made of pure darkness.

"How are you feeling, mr. Jackson?" it spoke in a robotic voice. I heard gears click as it shifted it's position. So, it was a robot.

"Um, fine, thanks", I sat up, "Where exactly am I?"

"Ahh, Percy, you're up!" I heard a boomy familiar voice say. I looked around and saw none other than Chaos approach me. He was followed by two people who I didn't know. I stood up and greeted them. The robot left the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm a little dizzy, but other than that, I'm fine. But, what happened? Where am I?"

"You don't remember? How you just single handedly made your way through the gods and army of Olympus?" one of those two other people spoke. It was a girl, about 5 inches shorter than me. She wore a full suit of armor and had a sword strapped to her side. Her face was pleasant, but serious and a little impressed. She had beautiful violet eyes that shimmered in the bright light of the room. Her voice was melodic, but loud and commanding.

I tried responding to that comment stunned. How could I have fought everyone on Olympus. But I did. Just as she said those words, my head exploded as memories filled in the gaps.

**_Flashback_**

_The guards chained me and took me to the throne room for my trial. I didn't resist, well, yet. The gods were all seated, with the minor gods sitting in big rows behind them, like on a stadium. I promised I'll make it worth their while. Eight familiar faces were there as all came to see this. My friends, Annabeth, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Nico and Reyna all looking a bit sad, but very ashamed, just as they should be. _

_By now, Riptide was already in my pocket, and I felt Chaos' magic running in my veins as support. I thought about the chance that Chaos tricked me and so I'd die doing this, but if I don't, same happens. So, I have nothing to lose.__Two guards stood beside me as the trial began. As soon as Zeus started speaking, I started warming up my hands with my powers over fire. Hopefully, the chains melt soon._

_"Quiet", he called out, "We have gathered here today for the trial of the traitor of Olympus, Perseus Jackson. Perseus, you are being prosecuted for treason. How do you plea?"_

_"Not guilty", I stated calmly, but loudly, using my powers to shake the room a bit. I gave them a scary grin as the little earthquake stopped. As soon as the words left my mouth, the room erupted. Liar, traitor, disgrace, lock him up, kill him people shouted. Zeus had to use his thunder to calm them down._

_"Alright then, the defendant does not admit his crimes, therefore our sentence is permanent. Does anyone have any suggestions as to what his punishment is to be?"_

_"Kill him!" Ares and Athena shouted at the same time. I laughed. They turned their shouting at me. But I glared at them so hard, they had to back down._

_"If I may", Aphrodite spoke, "The boy has done much good to us all throughout the years, meaning he killed all kinds of monsters. I say we throw him to the deepest pits of Tartarus, to forever fight his greatest enemies, with no hope of dying or escaping."_

_I was impressed, didn't expect that from Pretty Face. But, as soon as she spoke, everyone started shouting. They approved of it. Oh well, it's time to go._

_"If I may, where is the evidence of my guilt?" No one said anything because they had none. Let's give them some, "You don't have any. But, as I'm about to take a walk down in Tartarus, I'm going to give you some. You are a fat load of idiots who can't handle anything, just pass it onto your kids, who you constantly neglect. And let me tell you something else here. You are worthless. And as long as I live, I will make sure you all remember my name and what I did for you. Remember that. How I went down to the Underworld to retrieve your Master Bolt even though you accused me of stealing it. How I beat the god of war as a twelve year old. How I sailed the Sea of Monsters to save that wretched camp and saved Thalia along that. How I travelled across the country to save Artemis and Annabeth, even though I didn't have to. How I found my way through the Labyrinth, defeating so many things along the way. Remember how I was the one who saved this entire place and your asses from Kronos. How even after all that you weren't satisfied so you wiped my memories and sent me to Camp Jupiter. How I still fought for you, saved Thanatos and the Camp. How I went to Europe to complete that stupid quest. I literally made my way trough hell and still came back. I killed so many things you can't even name them all. Remember the things I did for you and how you repayed me."_

_"You dare address us this way boy?!" Hades yelled._

_"Doesn't matter now, brother. Let us vote on the sentence", Zeus announced. Good. The chains around my wrists were loose enough for me to escape. _

_"All in favour?" __Everyone raised their hands. As expected. I took a cold look in the direction of my 'friends'. Annabeth was crying and Nico was comforting her. Piper and Hazel were teary-eyed, but didn't cry. The guys looked sad, but had to stand tall. I felt something when I saw them. I was sad. No matter what they did, they were my family. Zeus drew my attention back._

_"Perseus, in the name of the Council of Gods, I sentence you to spend eternity in the pit of Tartarus, forever to fight, never to escape or die."_

_"Like hell", I laughed and broke free. As soon as I did, Riptide was already in my hand in its full glory. Someone shouted stop him or something and the guards engaged me. Judging by their faces, they were scared. I defeated them easily and started running for the exit. There another legion waited for me. A little challenge. Done. I was at the doors, but they closed._

_"You can't escape this, boy", Ares shouted._

_"Wanna bet?" I ignited my hands and set the whole place on fire. Soon, I found myself dueling some minors. I was so outraged that their powers had no effect on me. Many of them were down fast. I stabbed, sliced, rolled and jumped as one threat came after another. Soon, I had Demeter bleeding on the floor next to Aphrodite. Ares was no longer a challenge for me, but Athena was. Never the less, soon, Poseidon was the only one left standing._

_"Hello father", I mocked._

_"You're not my son" he summoned his Trident. I smirked and engaged him. He was no challenge. After a minute or two, he was on the floor, his own Trident embaded into his chest. The only ones left were the demigods, who seemed reluctant to fight. I approached them._

_"Well, this was fun, been waiting for ages to do that", I laughed, "Now, as for you, I'm very disappointed in each and every one of you. But, for old times' sake, I'll let you go as long as you don't stand in my way. Bye", I laughed and ran for the door. Just as I reached them, an arrow flew right by my ear._

_"Really Frank?" I turned round, rather annoyed._

_"I'm sorry Percy, but we can't just let you go", Jason drew his sword. The others did as well, all but one._

_"NO!" Annabeth jumped between them and me, "I can't let either of you do this. Jason, I know you don't want to fight Percy, and Percy", she turned to me, "Please don't do this..."_

_"And just let them throw me down in Tartarus? Not a chance", I said loudly, "But I won't fight you. No matter what you did, you were my family."__I turned, opened the doors and ran to the elevator. Some people tried stopping me, but I made my way. The demigods chased me. They were close behind, but not close enough. I reached the elevator._

_"What now? You can't just go down in the elevator", Frank spoke._

_"Who says I'm going by the lift? Bye", I capped Riptide and put it away. As I said _bye_ I waved to them and jumped off. I heard Annabeth scream my name. After a few seconds, I felt darkness consume me, as I fell into the portal. The force of it was so strong, it drained my energy completely. I passed out._

**Present**

**Camp Half-Blood**

**Author's POV**

The eight heroes of the camps returned with sad news. Annabeth was barely able to stand. All of them looked defeated. Chiron greeted them as soon as they came. After he heard what had happened, he summoned everyone to the dinning pavillion. After they all settled, he stood up and started talking.

"Children, as I am sure you all know, there has been a tratior among us. However, what you don't know is who that traitor is. But, we shall forget about that, as this so called traitor was our friend. Tonight, we must remember a hero like none before. Tonight we honor the life of a boy who always put others before himself. The boy who saved all our lives many times. Tonight, we forget the lies we've been fed about Percy Jackson and honor his life and sacrifices."

"Not so fast", a voice came from the forest. A tall, skinny man in rags stepped out. His skin was white as snow, eyes yellow like sunflowers and his smile terrifying, "You want to remember the hero, and I respect that, but you must know the crimes that Percy Jackson has commited. The boy betreyed us all. He claimes to have travelled through time to stop Gaia, but how had he not have stopped her before? Percy Jackson never fought on your side. He fought for himself. And you shall all pay for blowing his cover."

"Now you listen to me very carefully", Annabth grabbed the man, the look in her eyes was furious, her rage almost visible, "Enough lies! No more! You Chiron say Percy was a hero and a traitor, and you sir say he was a villain. No more! Percy was betrayed! By us all! He fought for us when it all seemed far too hopeless. He saved us all. He was a good boy. And he deserved better than to go thinking he was unloved. We betrayed Percy Jackson, and if we must pay, than we shall. Because this is all our fault! The next war is on us, because we gave up the one advantage we had. And we killed the greatest man to ever walk this Earth."

**Percy's POV**

"Wait, did I really do that?" I jumped up as everything fell into it's place.

"Yes, you did", the girl said. How was I able to do all that?

"Talent Percy", Chaos read my mind, again, "And that is why you are here. If you chose to stay, you must work your way up to your destined position. If not, you must return to Earth to run from the gods. What do you say?"

"Yes. I choose to stay", I replied confidentaly. There's nothing left for me down there. I can't go back to mom's place because I'll put all of them in danger. I apologized to her in my head and followed the Creator out. He dismissed the other two, leaving us alone. He took me on a tour. Apparently, this place is a flat planet in the center of the universe. It is called Utopia, because all those who did good in their life and reached the isle of blessed twice were offered to come there to live and serve. It was Chaos' headquarter. The planet is guarded by huge walls, so everything in is a city in a fortess of Chaos. But, it is the most stunning place you'll ever see. Three suns in the sky, soft green grass, silver and gold trees, bronze flowers, the pleasent noise of the city, the smell of the air, everything was just perfect. I felt at peace, which seemed suspicious at first, mostly because I wasn't used to it. Chaos assured me it is the magic of the place making everyone feel good.

The city was beautiful and unusal. The houses were medium sized, and citizens were of any species in the universe. I felt like I was on an episode of _Doctor Who_, like (spoilers) when he and Clara visited that big market or something. But, as stunning the people were, it felt normal. I felt like I belonged there. I don't know why, but it I felt it even stronger than the first time I was at CHB.

Chaos took me to what he said was the HQ of the Primordial Council. The room was giant, like five throne rooms of gods. A long dark table was set right in the centre with a tall chair for each Primordial. Every chair was decorated in a style representing them. According to Chaos, Pontus allowed me to sit in his while we talked. The others won't be joining us.

"Well Percy", Chaos started, "As I have already told you, I have been looking for a champion for a very, very long time. I strongly believe you are that champion. But, by the rules my mother, Void, had set such a long time ago, you have to deserve the title, meaning you have to work your way up. I have arranged for you to join my army now. You will attend training sessions as every other soldier. To work your way up, you have to be successful at missions, or overcome a challenge set before you. Keep in mind that they will be increasingly difficult, as your ranks grow. You will later attend special training with my general, but all in time. For now, Marcus will show you where you will be staying and perhaps give you a more detailed tour of Utopia. If you need anything, consult him. He is waiting outside. Any questions?"

"Sir, I know my friends wouldn't have done what they did unless they had no other choice. Is there something going on?" I asked. It dawned upon me while he talked. I missed them. And I almost forgave them. I loved them undoubtedly. I was just angry, and, well, hurt.

"War, Percy. There is a war. But you may not know anything about that yet. As I said, all in time. Now you must go", he offered his hand and I shook it, "Until the next time."

He left. I exited the room to find an aftican-american lookinh man about the same height and age as me in a full suit of armour waiting outside. He had very short hair and kind eyes. He smiled and offered his hand.

"Marcus. And you must be the one and only Percy Jackson."

"Pleasure. So, who exactly are you?" I shook his hand. He had a tight grip.

"I am the Guardian of Earth", _And where have you been all my life? _, "And I am your commander for now. You are in my cohort."

"Sir", I saluted jokingly, sensing he had a sense of humor.

"Very funny, Jackson", he fist bumped me, "Come on. Lots to see."

He took me to a building about the size of my cabin at CHB, but a lot different. It was made of some purple stone I never saw, but looked very nice. Inside were placed rows of bunk beds, a lot more than there should have been able to fit.

"Bigger on the inside", Marcus said, "Simple magic really, but quite useful. And this is where you sleep", he showed me an empty bunk near to where we stood. A small wardrobe was attached to it. He pointed out that all my stuff was there. Including my old uniforms.

"Oh, I haven't seen these in a while!" Marcus shouted when he saw them. I gave him a questioning look. "These are the uniforms of an elite squad of Assassins. Some of the most dangerous and skilled warriors of the universe. These are actually the commanders. How do you have these?"

It hit me like a truck. Is this what Chaos wants from me? To join some assassins?

"Chaos gave them to me in what is now an alternate world. Or may have never existed, I don't know. Short version, in the battle with Gaia we lost first, only I survived. I spent over two years doing things, met with a long dead friend, went back in time and saved everyone. Look where it got me", I frowned. He seemed a little saddened by my story, but that look went away quickly.

"I suggest you don't wear these around, people aren't used to seeing the Assassins around ever since their Commander died. The others are hibernating now, until they have a new one."

"Hey, d'you happen to know anything about my wolves? Chaos gave them to me when we first lost", I asked remembering about Bucky and Coco.

"Oh, yeah, they went back to their pack. Don't worry, you'll see them around. We always do. Now, we don't have much time left, and I must inform you about our customs."

We sat down at the nearest table and he started talking. I was still very cautious after the thing with the uniforms, but I sensed no threat in this guy. Then I remembered how I thought Luke was my friend and how he bterayed me._ No, that was just poor judgement, I was only there for a couple of days before the quest,_ I told myself. _But, I spent most of my life with Annabeth and the last few years with the rest of the Seven and look at me now._ I had to stop myself. Those thoughts ony brought pain. But, I doubted that the all-powerful Chaos would have a traitor among his ranks.

"So, as Lord Chaos informed you, you will start your training in my cohort, the 107th. I heard stories about you and expect nothing but brilliance. Anyway, you'll come aboard on missions and such and you'll be put before a test every once in a while from where you will work your way up. I don't know exactly to where, just that there is a title that is meant for you. We will train every day, as usual, starting at dawn, finishing when I like it. But, given that this is a special case, you and I will train in private after. Do you have a weapon of choice? Sword? Bow? Spear?" he talked. I pulled out Riptide and explained to him its history. "You'll have to dispose of that."

"What? Why?" I practicly jumped. I had this sword for years. It has never let me down. I can't just throw it away.

"Well, for starters, Celestial Bronze isn't such a strong metal. I mean, almost any other metal in the universe can break it. And also, Lord Chaos specifically instructed me with keeping an eye out for you. You mustn't be recognized. No one can know you are here."

"Why?" I was very confused. Why would Chaos want me intact? Why must I remain a secret?

"Why? Jeez, Percy, do you have any idea who you are?" I tried to speak, but no words came out, "You do realize you are by far the greatest man to ever walk upon Earth? That your story is one to float about the univesre for eons to come? You have made enemies on Earth, and built a name. There are other 'heroes' out there who are threathened by you and would want you out of the picture. Besides, you're dead. On Earth. Officialy, as of today, you are dead. And your soul is brand new. Lived just this one life. Chaos can't recruit new souls. Laws of Void. If someone were to find out about you being here, they'd start questioning everything. I don't believe that there's someone mad enough to go against Chaos, but you never know. So, you must change. Your name, your status, weapon, everything. That's why you can't use your trusted sword anymore. And I suggest changing your name. Or just going by Perseus, insted of Percy."

_Wow, that's a lot_. So, I still didn't believe I was that big of a deal, but I decided not to argue. Marcus let me keep Riptide, but I can't use it in battle anymore.

"Wait, but if Chaos can't take new souls, how am I here?"

"I don't know, not how, not why. Just that he has plans", he lied. I could feel it. He knew something, I just didn't know what. I decided not to push it. I'm not going to get anything out of him, not unles I do as I'm told. So, after he finished explaining some other things about this place and such, he took me to the armorary. No one was there. It was automatic. He told me to step on a pressure plate and as I did, I found myself in perfectly fitted, light suit of night-black armour.

"Okay, that's not good", he sighed.

"Why?"

"That armour is not meant for soldiers, but generals. It must be broken. Try again", I stepped on the plate again and found myself in a new suit of armour, like the one other soldiers wore.

"That's better. I'll have to find someone to fix this. Now, let's get you a weapon", we walked over to the weapons section. Again, no one was there. And, weird, no weapons. Just another monitor. Marcus told me to place my hand on it. As soon as I touched it, I heard some buzzing and realized I was bing scanned. I looked at the monitor and saw images of different swords and weapons changing very, very, very fast. I heard something click and took my hand off. The shaft next to the monitor opened to reveal a longsword made of metal that looked like ice. I looked at Marcus and reached for it before I heard him shout _NO, DON'T TOUCH IT!_

I took the sword. Nothing. He screamed like it was going to be the end of the world, but all I felt was a perfectly balanced, but very powerful sword. I looked at Marcus and informed him that there's no danger. He didn't seem convinced. I offered him the hilt of it. Mistake. As soon as his reluctant hand touched it, I heard a crack and saw frost and ice spreading over his palm. I reacted reasonably. I hit it with fire.

"How did you do that?!" he yelled.

"Chaos gave me some powers for my escape. Nevermind that, what just happened?!"

"Perseus, that is Frostbiter! The sword of Jack Frost. One of the ancient heroes, the winter. That sword brings cold and darkness no matter where it goes! We mustn't use it!"

"Seems fine to me", I shrugged and put the sword back. I reached for the monitor again, but Marcus stopped me.

"Wait here, there's something going on", he turned around and left. I didn't know what he meant by that, but I did as he said. I waited. 10 minutes. He came back with another man. The one that was there with Chaos at the infermary.

"Show me Marcus", he comamned. His voice was deep, commanding and weary. Marcus placed his hand on the monitor, and said _Frostbiter_. The sword came again. He told me to take it and I did so. I still didn't understand why he was so afarid. The other man just nodded.

"I see. There's no need to worry. Well, sort of."

"Sir? I do not believe we've met", I spoke when he paused.

"I'm the General, Perseus. And we've seen eachother in the infermary, correct?"

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry. I forgot", I saluted. He told me not to, at least not like that. Apparently, here they salute by putting their closed fist over their heart, slightly to the left.

"But, sir, no one is meant to wield that sword", Marcus sounded scared.

"Not entirely true. Legend has it that there will be a time of a great hero, a warrior, a savior who will be worthy of wielding the Frostbiter. Perhaps Perseus here is this hero. I know I'm not", he joked with that last sentence. So, this is just getting wierder. "Perseus, try the scanner again."

I did so. Another sword came. This one was made of pure silver and had a sharp edge on one side and slots on the other side of the blade. I picked it up. Perfect, again.

"Stormbreaker?" Marcus guessed.

"Indeed, the sword of a killer. I see that we'll have to do this manually", the General placed his hand on the scanner and said _standard shortsword._ Another sword came. Just a simple Stygian iron blade, similar to Riptide. I picked it up. Again, perfect. This one seemed more like home, maybe because it looked like my old sword.

"Simple Stygian Iron, very handy, much harder to wield than Celestial Bronze. That'll do for now. 'Till the next time, lads."

We saluted and the General as he left. We followed soon after. Marcus and I parted ways at the cabin, agreeing to meet again tomorrow. Inside I met a few of the people in my cohort. Nice guys. I fell asleep soon after I layed down. I dreamed of home and friends, but felt only pain. I had hope for my new life, and that night I made a promise to myself. Percy Jackson is gone. Dead. I am not that man anymore. I am Perseus Chameno (**A/N: Google says that's _the lost _in Greek)**. Or amybe just Perseus. Yeah, just Perseus. A new man. I locked away my old life, looking forward to the new one.

**3rd Person**

**Primordial Council**

"My Lord, we've found him. The chosen one is here."

"Good. I hope we prepare him for what's coming", Chaos replied.

"If you don't mind, sir, what?" the General asked.

"A storm."

**6 months later**

The adaptation to my new life was difficult, but I got used to it soon. I went on missions and trained with the other soldiers. Marcus and I trained for hours on our own. I learned some new moves. At first, it wasn't too hard for him to defeat me, but now, I'm the winner of most of our duels. I became the second liutenant of our cohort, something soldiers usually accomplish after a little longer service. I did good on the battlefield. The other soldiers liked me, mostly. I was somewhat happy.

**3 years later**

As time passed, I worked my way up. I fought in two wars during my time here, out of both we came victorious. I was told I was overlooked by some higher authorities, but I didn't give it much thought. On one occasion, I was allowed to go back home, to see my mom. It was painful, but worth it.

I walked the now slightly different streets of New York, making sure I don't get noticed. My mom published her first book about a year after I left. She wrote about me and my first adventues. _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ she called it. Although I didn't know it was her when I first heard about it (Marcus kept an eye out for her and Paul), she wrote it under a pen name, Rick Riordan. I read it, and even though I knew what had happened, I was still saddened by how my story unfolded after that. After the first one, _The Lightning Thief_, she published a second one, _The Sea of Monsters_. I was glad that my existance there brought some good upon her, as for when I was younger, I was a nobody. A dsylexic ADHD kid who was kicked out of every school he (I) attended. She was kidnaped by Hades because of me, was always in danger by just being near me. I remember how much worry I put her under when Hera took me away. But, all those stories seemed to have payed off, as the book was succsessful, earned her a lot of money. Paul and she bought a new, much bigger appartment and a new car. I was happy for them.

So, by the time I got to their new flat, it was around 11AM. I took a deep breath and entered the building. It took me a while to find their appartment, and even longer to make myself knock on their door. I heard a baby crying from one of the flats, but didn't pay much attention to it. When I finally made myself knock, I realized just how unprepared I was. What am I going to say to her?! _Hey mom, sorry I was missing for three years, made you think I was dead all over and joined Chaos and his army. Got any cookies?_ Too late. I wanted to turn around and leave, thinking it was best if she believed I was gone, but she opened the door. Just as she saw me, the color from her face drained, her eyes widened, her mouth took form of a gasp. The glass of water she was holding fell to the floor, but I had quick reflexes and caught it, using my powers to keep the water in. I gave her a weak smile. She just kept staring at me as if I were a ghost, a hallucination.

"Hey mom", I managed, "It's me."

"Percy?" she whispered, "Is it really you?"

"Yeah", I gave her an even bigger smile as her hands cupped my face, "It's me."

She pulled me into a tight hug. I burried my head into her soft brown hair and shoulder. I felt something wet on my shoulder and realized she was crying, Tears came to my eyes as well, but I kept them at bay. I heard Paul call out from out of my horizon, but didn't let go of mom. I was taller than her so she had to tip-toe to hug me. Paul appeared before me in the hallway. He went pale when he saw me. Mom let go of me when we heard him call my name. I greeted him with a hug as well. Oh how I missed these two!

"But, I don't understand-" mom tried, "We thought you were dead!"

"You know, you should really stop doing that", Paul patted me on the back. I smiled and promised to explain when I heard a baby crying again. Paul rushed off to the living room as I gave them a questioning look.

"Come", she took me after him, "You should meet someone."

I followed her into the living room to find it's modern look disrupted by baby toys. I was very confused, but then I saw Paul standing before me rocking a small child in his arms.

"Percy, meet Estelle Blofis, your sister", mom said. My jaw hung off my face. When did this happen? I looked at both of them as my hanging jaw formed a smile. Paul handed her to me.

"Hi Estelle. Um, it's Percy. I don't know if you know who I am, I'm your big brother. And don't you worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Gods, titans, giants, mortals and many more have tried to stop me, but I promise to be there if you need me..." I don't know where that came from, but I just needed her to know that.

"How old is she?"

"She's almost two", mom said softly, staring at me as I rocked little Estelle, named after my grandma, "What happened to you Percy?"

I looked at her sad eyes, and realized I was gone for three years. Time for explaining. Paul took Estelle away, while mom and I sat in the kitchen. She offered me her signature blue cookies, and took some. Boy, it's been a while. I took a deep breath after a minute and started explaining. She already knew about my time travelling mission and how I met up with Zoe and killed Gaia. I told her what my friends and the gods did and about Chaos' offer. I told her about my time in Utopia and the battles and people I met. After I finished, she told me her side.

"After they took you, Annabeth came over and told me you're on a quest. I tried reaching out to you, but no luck. A few days later, she, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico and Reyna all came here and told me how you tried to escape. How you fought every single god, but refused to fight them. They said you jumped off Olympus to your death", she paused as tears rolled down. Is that what they said?

"I didn't believe them at the time. Mostly because they never explained why you needed to run from Olympus. But, than she told me how they betrayed you, tried to put you up for trial. I knew it was true, even though I didn't want to believe it. I kicked them out and we never saw them again. Oh, gods. Poseidon came once as well, claiming Paul and I were hiding you. He said your soul never reached the Underworld. I kicked him out as well. But, Percy, why didn't you come before?"

"I wasn't allowed. Army. Strict rules", I looked away. The memories pained me.

"Tell me about camp. There must be something you heard?"

"I don't know much. I know that a few days after they I last heard from them, they built a wall with the name of every demigod who was at campcarved into it, placed it on Zeus' fist. You're there apparently. They told stories about you, but they change fast. Some say you were a traitor, some that you were betrayed and some that you're just a myth. But, other than that, I know nothing."

"I suppose I could go and have a look. I must leave now, my time here is limited and I'd like to see what they did there."

"You can't stay?" she looked even sadder.

"No, it's too dangerous for you. My scent grew stronger, and I've already put you into enough danger", I hugged her, "Tell my story mom. Only to the betrayal point. Give it a happy ending. And no time travel. But, tell my story. And, tell Estelle that I'm sorry I can't be here. I'll look after all of you from afar. I love you all."

She started crying. I hugged her quickly and then left. That hurt very much. But, at least they know I'm alive.

I headed for the camp. Peleus was now huge. Hopefully he doesn't see me. I went full on stelath as I approached, taking in the view before me. The camp was beautiful. More demigods were there. I hid in the shadows of the buidings, blending in with the others (in the sea of orange shirts, I kept one). No one noticed me. I walked over to my cabin. Let down. I assumed no one lived there as I was gone. I heard a familiar voice giving orders, calling over for training, school and other activities. I saw Piper teaching Pegasus riding, Leo and the Hephaestus kids in the forges, Nico and Annabeth in the arena, teaching combat. Annabeth, not a day older since the last time I saw her. She was beautiful. Her blade hit Nico's with clings and clangs, but both kept joking while dueling. She didn't see me. I was tempted to run over to her, but contained myself.

"Hey, who're you?!" I heard someone yell to me. I started running to the woods. The alarm went off. Dammit, I stayed too long! I kept running, they kept chasing. Much more organized, I see. I climbed up a tree deep in the woods when I got a bit farther from them. Using my teleportation device, I went back to Utopia.

"You stayed too long!" Marcus shouted as I appeared, "Did they see your face?"

"No, they couldn't have, I wore a mask", I replied.

"No more visits. I'm sorry Percy, but I can't risk this again."

**30 years later**

"Major, we have a problem!" one of the soldiers adressed me as we landed in the middle of the battle ground.

**60 years later**

I was now a Brigadier General, on the same level as Marcus, but not the same rank (he's the Guardian of Earth, I'm a warrior).

**120 years later**

"Congratulations Percy, you've finally done it", the former General spoke as I helped him up. I heard clapping coming from behind me. I saluted Chaos and the Primordial Council as they left their spectator seats and entered the arena.

"Well done Percy", Chaos spoke, "It's time."

A few hours later, I was at Chaos' palace, observed by everyone at Utopia. I approached Chaos and the Primordials and knelt.

"By the powers invested in us by the mother Void, we now relieve you, Agammemnon, General of Demon's Army, of all your duties. May retirement serve you well."

The former general bowed and turned to me, handing me the sword I saw only once before. Stormbreaker.

"I now pass on my duty to Perseus, the Second General of Demon's Army, rightful wielder of the mighty Stormbreaker. May the sword bing you luck on your quests", I took the sword and bowed.

"The Primordial Council now names Perseus, the wielder of Stormbreaker, General of Demon's Army", and with that sentance, I achieved my highest position in the army. I was now their general. On the same level as the Princess Nightcore. After the party, Chaos summoned me to my first meeting.

"Well, welcome on board Percy", Aether greeted me, "We have a new task for you."

"You are not done yet, my Champion, one more rank still stands."

"I do not follow sir."

"You have one more quest before you achieve your rightful title. You must become the wielde of Demon's Soul", Chaos explained.

"What must I do sir?"

"You must defeat the might dragon Vastator to achieve that. The Demon's Soul is a substance older than even me. Vastrator guards it. If you manage to defeat him and get to it, you achieve your final title. You can only know what it is if you succeed. But, beware, no one has yet accomplished this."

"Than I'll be the first", I saluted.

"General, one more thing", Chaos stopped me, "As you are aware, the Assassins have no leader. We would like you to take them over. Under your guidance, they'll be even deadier."

"I'll do my best with them, sir", I accepted.

* * *

I went to my new chambers, a big room with all I could with for. Chaos explained where I must go. My quest starts tomorrow at sunset. Perhaps my final stand, perhaps not. I just knew I was ready. I made it this far. 213 years and 9 months since I came here, and I am already a general. I can do this. I know I can.

**So, how was that? I hope you liked it. The ending isn't what I hoped for, but it'll all make sense later. As you can see, this is a start of a new story, which I'll still publish here. If you want to know what it's about, read the paragraph below. Anyway, I hope you'll like it, I have big things in store for our favorite demigod.**

_**Percy is betrayed by ones he loves the most, but as the greatest war of all times comes over the universe, it is up to General Fireblood to save the day. Will he manage to save everyone or will he be the one who brought terrible faith upon all creation?**_


	7. Guardian of the Universe

I travelled among the starts to what could very well be my doom. Why, you might ask. Well, because my master, Lord Chaos, said so. He wants me to become something very important, as he says. To do that, I must defeat some beast, a dragon, that none before me could. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned. Chaos didn't know what this dragon could do or he just chose not to tell me, so I'm going in blind. My Pegasus (we have Pegasi on Utopia that can travel through space) flew across the universe tto its very edge. It's been five days since I left Utopia, and if my wrist monitor was correct, I'd be on Sacro in a few hours. I must admit I was getting quite bored, so I just hopped up to a nice hat planet for a quick entertainment. My dyslexia might be gone, but ADHD was still there, so I couldn't just do nothing. **(A/N: I don't know what ADHD is like, I just assumed he'd get bored quickly. Please correct me if I'm wrong)** It's a nice planet, everyone there wears a very interesting, _cough, dreadful, cough,_ hat. They look so ridiculus, that just fifteen minutes there had me un-bored.

Time flew by and I finally landed on Sacro. It wasn't as pretty as the hat planet, rather dark and gloomy. No color, no air, no sun, just a massive black hole about 1.5 light years away. As for the no air part, everyone on Utopia gets a little chip planted in their throat allowing them to breathe anywhere. It seemes like it might be painful, but you really don't even feel it. Back to the planet. Dark, gray, gloomy, no life signs. It wasn't all that big when I saw it from a distance and it seemed even smaller when I landed.

I walked across the rocky, open space of Sacro, my weapons ready to fight the dragon. The ground was covered in remains of those the dragon killed. I felt kinda bad stepping on their bones, but when I took a better look, the planet was so small because it was made of said bones. Just how many people died here?! A quitet voice of reason whispered in my head to get the heck out of there, but honestly, when have I listened to reason?

I approached a big cave I saw after a couple of hours. Stormbreaker was ready in my hand. I couldn't wait to test it! I ignited my hand for a little light in the dark cave and entered. As I walked, it got hotter and hotter. I was soon sweating. Don't ask me why, but I wondered if Frostbiter could metl in here. Really, it felt like I was swimming in boiling Plethegon, I mean the river of fire boiling. I swallowed and kept going. I'm the General of Chaos' army. A little heat won't stop me.

_ROOOOOAAAAAR!_

Okay, that might. The sound resonated through the cave. I gripped Stormbreaker tighter and ran for the exit. If I have to fight a dragon, I better do it outside, rather than in a cave like this. I took a deep breath when I exited the cave as I heard the echo of the dragon's feet coming my way. I was ready to fight. I turned my eyes in an intimidating shade of silver-white. A little trick I picked up on some planet 50-something years ago. I always did that when in combat. I gasped when the dragon was in sight. I almost burst out laughing.

The mightty dragon that killed all those people was about the size of a Yorkshire terrier. It had poison-green scales with bits of purple. Red tips sprung on his back. His head was like a mighty Chineese dragon's. He certantly looked intimidating with his big fangs and teeth and huge claws, but his size threw me off.

_I guard this planet, puny creature. Leave or die the most terrible death, now!_

"Wait, are you talking to me?", I was confused by the voice that suddenly echoed in my head.

_Who else? My offer still stands, demigod. I do not wish to bring death upon brave soldiers that come here, but it is my duty to protect the Demon's soul. Lave in peace or die!_

"Listen, dragon-lady, I don't want to hurt you, but I need whatever this Demon's soul is. Orders from Chaos", I said, raising up Stormbreaker.

_I cannot let you-, Of course, the wielder of Stormbreaker._

"Excuse me?"

_If you want the Demon's soul, you must get through me. Many have tried, none succseeded. _

I don't know why, but the sound of the dragon's voice changed. It became sad, like it was ready to die. It made me sad as well. I put Stormbreaker away.

"Look, maybe we can come to an agreement. I do not wish to fight you", I said calmly, "You have to understand, I had my sword ready, because I was told that I will have to fight some great dragon. I did not expect you. And I will not fight you."

_Why not?_

"Because, well, I don't know why. You just sound like you are going to die today, and I will not let it be by my hand. So, kill me if you must, I will not kill you or put up any kind of fight", I didn't know what came over me, I just didn't want to kill this creature.I closed my eyes. I was blufing. I knew it would kill me.

_Finally, a decent human._

Her voice echoed in my head. I opened my eyes after those words to see the dragon surrounded by bright light. I had to look away, shielding my eyes with my arms. When the ligh disappeared, before me stood a gorgeus woman. Her hair was fiery red, her eyes golden, like Hazel's. Her skin had a nice tan and her smile brightened the whole place. She wore a classic white Greek dress, much similar to what Calypso used to wear, with golden details and sandals.

"What-?" I managed.

"Thank you", her voice was melodic, but had a commanding tone to it, like the dragons.

"For what?" I was dumbfounded.

"For breaking my curse", I gave her a questioning look, "I am Aurora, guardian of Demon's soul and Sacro. I was cursed by Void herself to be chained in my dragon form, forever guarding this place, until the wielder of the mighty Stormbreaker came and cut my chains. I though that meant killing me, but you refused to fight, which is what broke them."

"Riiiight", I managed, "So, you're free now?"

"In a way. I am now yours. I swore to myself on Styx to forever serve the one who frees me, if there ever is someone like that. You freed me, and now I am your companion, master", she bowed down.

"Um, no need for that. Listen, we can be friends, but I don't want to be your master. Just promise to be there if I need you, so you don't break your oath. But, otherwise, you're free", I promised her. If she had to stay at my service, well, it is odd, but what can I do. I promised her she is free forever if she wishes to be.

"Thank you, Perseus. I am forever at your debt", she smiled.

"How do you know my name?"

"I read your mind. If I am at someone's service, I can read their thoughts."

"Yeah, please don't do that. And you are at no debt. Be free, Aurora", I promised, "You have been imprisoned for far too long."

"Thank you. But before we leave, your reward", she walked into the cave and I followed. She lit it up and I felt a change in the atmosphere. We walked for a few minutes in silence. Then, I finally saw some light that wasn't her. We walked to it and I found myself in a big circular room, decorated with all kinds of weapons, jewels and precious stones. In the centre stood a golden tripod with an oval bowl with some ancient carvings on it. In the bowl, fire burned in all shades of blue and purple.

"Perseus, wielder of Stormbreaker, General of Demon's Army, I now crown you the wielder of the Demon's soul. Use it's power for good, never be cruel, and never give second chances", she passed me the bowl with fire. As soon as my hands touched it, the flames extinguished, but burnt in my veins. I felt all that raw power and energy surging through my body, burning me from the inside. I froze in pain for a few moments. Aurora looked concerned, but the feeling passed as quickly as it came. I took a sharp, deep breath.

"Are you alright?" she held me up.

"Yeah, yeah", I straightened, "I'm fine."

"I didn't know that was going to happen. I'm sorry", I cut her off.

"I'm fine, really. Let's go now", we walked out. I offered her to fly back with me, but she refused, promising to meet me at Utopia. Then she transformed again. This time she was a real mighty dragon. He was half the height of the Empire State Building, a real, proper sized dragon. I smirked and we flew off.

We landed on Utopia, Aurora again in human form and we entered Chaos' palace. A welcoming comitee was there in the Council room. All the Primordials expected my return. We bowed and I took my seat. Aurora took the visitor's. Chaos looked proud. All of the Primordials did. Even the former General was there. They all congratulated me.

"Well done, General", Chaos' opened, "I assume you have aquired the ancient supstance?"

I lit my hand on fire. This time it wasn't Chaos' but Demon's soul. The moment I got it's power, I knew how to use it. All of them looked impressed. I put my hand out, and explained everything.

"So, the powers transfered to me", I concluded.

"Than, it is settled. Perseus, you have passed all tests put before you. It is clear as day you are worthy", Chaos stood up, "If the Council agrees, I pronounce you the Guardian of the Universe."

They started chanting a short spell. I felt myself grow even more powerful. I didn't feel like I needed it, but I couldn't stop them. After they finished, I had a complete new set of armour on me.

"Um-"

"Percy, it is time you learn the truth", Chaos sat down, "Aurora, you are dismissed. Find Marcus, he'll know what to do with you."

She bowed down and left. I was left speechless. Is there really more they haven't told me? I thought those days were over.

"Percy, you are now a full member of the Council, a Primordial in a way. We have declared you the Guardian of the Universe, because there is a war looming over us", Chaos explained, "Before Void left the universe, she created two creatures. Chaos, me and my twin brother, Mors."

"That's Latin for death, correct?" I asked.

"Yes. I created and my brother destroyed. There have been many universes before this one", he continued, "And the very first thing in this one was war. I got sick of him destroying everything I created. So, with Void's permission, I created a great army, Army of Life, and led them into battle. It went on raging for a couple of centuries. I managed to defeat him with an ancient artefact. It remains guarded by me, personally. It is like a prison. Now, a few years back, when you were betrayed, he escaped. I knew it would come to it, Void's prophecy said so."

"What prophecy?" I asked. I'm reallly getting sick of prophecies.

"A_ hero shall fall_

_And Death rise to it's most._

_To save all_

_He must go back to what he lost."_

"Okay, but that means he escaped over 200 years ago!" I clicked.

"Yes, but it'll take him a couple more centuries to regain his conciousnes. The prison still holds it, but his body is lost", Chaos explained, "I imagine he'll have to build a new one, and he has to have a partner to do that. We don't know who it is, and as I said, it'll take them centuries to build something strong enough."

"But, if this prison still has his conciousness, how has he escaped?"

"Percy, Mors is a powerful creature. Just a fraction of it in someone's head is enough to possess someone, make them do what he wants", Tartarus explained.

"Exactly", Nyx continued, "And when he has a new body, he'll start a new war."

"And we need someone to defend the Universe", Pontus explained, "And that's where you come in."

"Me?"

"Yes, you", Ourea explained, "You are the Guardian, the General, Leader of Assassins, wielder of all mighty weapons and Demon's soul. It must be you to lead the Army of Life, which is what we call our army from now on."

"Can you do it?" Chaos asked me. So they built me up to fight a war. Typical. I was angry, but I knew they had no choice. I could've said no. I could have said no when they asked me to join them. I chose this fate. I chose to become a weapon. Than by the gods, I'll be the one to destroy everyone who messes with the Universe.

"It'll be my honor, sir", I made my decision, "I'll lead the army. And I'll make sure Mors regrets ever waking up."

"Now, that's the General we need", Hemara smiled, "You go!"

"Ahm-ahm", Chaos smiled at her, "Percy, I'm the only one who can keep track of Mors at this point. I'll inform you when something major happens. For now, you must wake the Assassins. It's time they meet their new leader."

The meeting ended and I left to meet with Marcus. He became my best friend and my right hand over the years. I told him everything that happened, with the exception of Mors, Chaos said to keep it a secret. He was so delighted to have me back. I asked him about Aurora and he imidiately blushed. I can see he's already head oover heels for her. I joked about that a little and then we left to wake the Assassins.

Their chambers were odd. All 12 of them were kept on ice, like the Winter Soldier. I noticed they all had masks over the bottom of their faces and tags with code names. _Alpha, Blade, 9-23, Phoenix_ and so on. I found the switch and turned off their chambers. The ice disappeared and like one they stepped out, turned to me and saluted. I returned and took in the view before me. 12 greatest wariors, killers and murderers under my command.

"I am Commander Fireblood, as of now in charge of you all. I must admit, it is my honor. I heard great stories of you all", I said. Marcus told me to get a code name, like they did. I liked Fireblood.

"Awaiting orders, sir", Alpha spoke.

"At ease, no orders for now. No battles or wars are there for now. Go and live a little. Have some fun. If you are needed, I expect nothing but the best from you lot", I saluted and all 12 of them relaxed and left. They deserve to be with their families. Everyone on Utopia is partially immortal, so they must have missed them. Marcus and I left last. We parted ways soon after. It was already very late and I was exhausted from my trip. I went back to my HQ, changed into my pjs and collapsed onto my bed. I browsed the interned on my computer a little. Not much was new. I closed my laptop and turned off the lights. I fell asleep soon, thinking of everything that happened today. As always, I ended up thinking about home, my decesed mom, dad, and little Estelle. I thought about Camp and what they were doing now. I've been on Earth only once since my disaster visit, and that was on my families funeral. Most likely the most difficult day of my life. I pushed the sad memoried aside and thought of all the good times before the dreams took over.

**Chapter 7. I hope you like it. Please correct me on the ADHD thing if you think it's wrong. Hopefully, the next chapter will come soon, I have big plans for it. And thank you all for taking your time to read my stories, follow, favorite and review them, I do my best on them. And please don't mind my grammar, English is my second language so there are bound to be errors. Anyway, see you all soon :)**


	8. I Return to Camp

**586 years later**

"Sir, the Tower of Peace has been infiltrated", Marcus ran into the tent. We've been at war with the Cyborgs for 1.5 weeks now and they've just infiltrated the highest point on Lux, the planet of light.

"And I assume they want to activate the broadcast?" I questioned not looking up from my maps and letters of other generals and planets.

"They just did", he switched on the computer and showed me the broadcast.

_People of Lux, your army has failed. Surrender at once or you shall be exterminated!_

"What do we do now?" the general of Luxian army spoke. I forgot he was in the tent. I put my wrist monitor up to my face, speaking to the technician on Utopia.

"Put me through to Chaos", and after a few seconds the face of my master appeared on the monitor, "Sir, permission for complete termination of the Cyborgs? The Tower of Peace has been infiltarted, the final bargain put up."

"Permission granted", Chaos approved, "General, after you are finished, leave the after-war business to Marcus, you are needed here."

"Yes sir", I hung up. I put my armor on, and chose a sword. Firebender will do for this. It's a orange-red rapier, very easy to wield if you can stand the heat. It wasn't a problem to me, given the fire burning in my veins. I gave Marcus his instructions. The Assassins are coming with me on this one. He just has to take hold of the situation after I leave. I trusted him. He knows what to do.

I left the tent with my mask on and my black Assassins leader uniform. They came to my call on the monitors. I gave them their orders and we teleported to the battlefield. Chaos ruled it. The wounded soldiers screamed in agony, the medics raced all over the place, broken bits of the Cyborgs were being picked up by scavangers. I helped where I could, but had to get on with the mission fast. I hadn't reacted earlier as I hate genocide and wanted to give them a chance to back away, but they refused so here I am. The Assassins stayed out of the Tower, making sure all other Cyborgs are terminated while I took on the big boys.

The Tower of Peace was about twice as tall as the Empire State Bulding, but much more majestic. It was a beacon of hope in that galaxy. And attacking a beacon is very rude. I entered the building and set the whole place on fire using Firebender. That sword was handy. I didn't use Demon's soul as that is reserved for bigger threths. My eyes turned silver as usual as I advanced without saying a word. No Cyborg was left alive on any of the floors while I made my way up. At the top was a whole legion as well as their commander.

"Intruder!" one of the guards shouted, but I just embaded my sword between his eyes.

"This planet now belongs to the cyborgs", the commander adressed me, "Leave at once or face total termination!"

I stared him down. I could see fear in his eyes growing the longer I glared. I finally spoke.

"This place is under my protetion. You will leave, or you will all die", I ordered.

"I take orders from noboody!" he protested. I smirked under my mask.

"Good thing I'm not noboody then", his look was questioning. Seriously, where has this guy been living?

"I am Commander Fireblood. The intelligent Universe trembles before the very thought of me. You obviously aren't a part of it. Last chance. Lave or die", I commanded.

"No", he replied. I sighed and went back to killing. Before he even drew his sword, all the cyborgs were dead. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and pushed him against the window, showing him the carnage the Assassins unleashed.

"See this? Those are my men down there. They killed all your people because you dared us. And see the wounded? They will all live to tell the tale of how you dared go against me", I spoke in his ear, "It's a shame you won't."

"Mercy, please", he trembled.

"Do you know what my fifth rule is?" he shook his head, "No second chances."

The tip of my sword sprung from his chest as he screamed in pain. My work here is done, almost. I wiped the blade from his flith and jumped out of the window. I did a few filps in the air, landing perfectly. I heard one of the funny Assassins whisper _yay superhero landing!_ like in _DEADPOOL_, which made me smile. I informed the rest of the cyborgs that their leader is dead. They have a chance to live. Of course, they refused. I gave my guys a nod and we finished the job.

After a few minutes, I informed the peaceful people of Lux that they needn't worry anymore as they are under my protection. Soon after, I gave the orders to my soldiers and officers to stay and help the wounded, restore the planet and so on. The Assassins were free to stay longer if they wished, but I had to go. I teleported away wondering what Chaos might need.

I found myself before the Council once again. After saluting them, I took my seat. One new thing, princess Nightcore decided to join us. I assumed this was a military meeting, otherwise they wouldn't call me from the battlefield, so it must be important to have everyone there. After Chaos took his seat, the meeting began.

"Report on Lux?" he asked.

"Lux is safe, the Tower of Peace still stands, Cyborgs are dead", I said quickly.

"Total termination?" Erebus asked.

"Confirmative", I replied.

"Impressive", he smirked.

"Anyway, General, it is time", Nightcore spoke. The two of us didn't talk much, so I was confused as to way she was adressing me.

"Time for...?" I asked.

"Time for _the war_", Chaos explained, "Mors has stationed himself on Earth. He is rising."

"Kronos is building him a body in the Pit", Tartarus continued, with just a dash of disgust in his voice.

"So, it's begun", I guessed.

"Not exactly. Mors hasn't an army yet. He has declared war upon Earth to build it. He has enough monsters regruted in the Pit to concure it, not enough for the Universe", Eros corrected me.

"And what's he going to do if he concures it? Humans aren't strong enough to fight the entire universe", I leaned forward.

"Magic. He can enhance them. And as you know, Utopia has many enemies. As soon as the word spreads that he's coming for us, there'll be many to join him", Nightcore spoke.

"Alright. I assume you want me to stop him?"

"Well, that's why we brought you here in the first place", Ourea joked.

"Yeah. Well, give me as many details as possible and we'll be on our merry way", I leaned back.

"He still doesn't have a body. And we can't know how long that's going to last. As far as we know, some species already know he's rising and have joined him, but they're still small in numbers. They'll be going for the defenders first, so demigods, nature spirits and gods are on the front lines."

"So basically, half-bloods and nature spirits are at war with them. The gods do nothing in these situations", Eros corrected Pontus, "But, for a war this big, they are almost outnumbered and very, very unprepared."

"Alright", I concluded, "I'll take two Guardians, one legion and 6 Assassins down there next week, after I do some upclose research on the half-bloods and what they can do. Then I'll begin training them, preparing them for battle. If there's a need, I'll bring down more soldiers and the other half of the Assassins."

"Good. That's it", Chaos finished off and the Council left. I was just about to leave when he called me back, "Percy, I know this is going to be difficult for you, as your, friends, are still there. If you chose not to, you don't have to reveal who you are."

"Alright. Thank you sir", I replied.

"One more thing", he twisted his hand and in it appeared a small black-blue cube, about 6x6 inches.

"What's that?"

"This is the prison where Mors is kept. This iss what is keeping him at bay. Once he reveals himself, I'll send this to you to imprison him again, got it?"

"Yes sir", I saluted. He dismissed me and I left for my HQ. I packed a bag of essential things and scanned them. This way I can get what I need when I need it. I had the tech guy put me through to Alpha and Marcus and informed them about the upcoming mission, promising them more information next week. After that, I found Aurora and told her to be ready in case I need her help. She happily agreed to come along with the legion disguised as a soldier. She was a good fighter, I had to give her that.

I left Utopia after that using my teleport. I disguised myself as an ordinary teen and mixed in with the crowd of New York. I had to admit, things have changed. Flying cars, odd fashion, new building style, everything. Some richer people had high-tech robots and such. I did some research back home, but I never could have expected this. So, different...

I walked down the streets till I found a cab. I told the driver where to go, but then I realized I was talking to an interface. Either way, we were on our merry way in no time. I hoped the Camp didn't change too much. I knew the Greeks and Romans joined forces a long time ago, making CHB their HQ. I was happy they got along, but also kinda scared. I had the tech guy send me blueprints of the Camp. As much as I could make of it, the Greek side was about the same, they just magically transfered CJ and New Rome there. Interesting. I was intrigued to see it.

The cab pulled over and I left some money before heading up. I used my powers to change into a stealth uniform as I walked up. Thalia's pine still stood strong, Peleus wrapped around it. He was about 3/4 the size of Aurora's dragon form. The Golden Fleece still hung from the branch, like the last time I was here. I scanned the surroundings, no half-bloods in the forest. I jumped in and took in the majestic view of the valley. It was truly beautiful. The mix was odd, but that is what made it beautiful. The cabins were the same as the last time I was here. Apparently, the Romans slept in the same cabins, CHB style, sorted by godly parents. A few more were there, for gods like Bellona, who didn't have a Greek side. The dinning pavillion was about twice the size as was the amphetheater. The battle arena was upgraded so it fit Roman needs as well. The Big House was the same. I was stunned. But, I had to keep moving at all times, so they don't spot me.

I used my wrist monitor and activated the invisibility filter. I wasn't really invisible, just people would look over me, like I wasn't there. I got down to the valley, as quietly as possible. I might have been invisible, sorta, but I wasn't un-hearable. I walked into the arena, to see if anyone was doing anything. There I saw about 60 kids devided into four groups, each taught by a senior camper. Annabeth, Jason, Nico and Reyna all taught swordfighting. The ones that contributed in the war were immortal, the senior campers. I watched in awe as they showed them some easy moves. The kids were young, most of them 9-10 years old. I couldn't bare the sight of my friends for too long so I left and roamed about a little. I'll have to get used to them soon, or I'll blow my cover. I wasn't sure if I wanted them to know who I am and what I've become.

**Six days later**

"Marcus", I spoke to one of my best friends over my communicator, "Everything ready?"

"Yes sir", he said over the com, "The ship is locked and loaded, the guys are ready. We're just waiting for your order."

"Be there in a sec", I hung up, jumping down from the little tree I spent the nights on. It was deep in the forest, so I wasn't spotted. I spent the last few days monitoring the camp, learning all I could about it and its habits. I made sure no trace of me was left on the tree, and teleported to my ship. It was a replica of the Argo II, just much, much bigger and way more durable. I forged it personally, using Dark Bronze reinforced by Demon's soul. The soldiers were pacing around the deck, ready to go. I picked six Assassins to accompany us, as well as two Guardians from the Solar system, Marcus and Remus, Guardian of Saturn.

I gave the order and we set sail. We entered Eatrh's atmosphere after a few hours. The Assassins, Marcus, Remus, Aurora and I teleported to the lobby of the Empire State Building for a quick chat with the gods. The guy at the front desk was reluctant to let us pass, but I can be very persuasive when I have to. A little shift in my eye color made all the color leave his body.

We were a bit cramped in the elevator, but we endured it. Once we got to Olympus and walked down the what I used think was the most glorious place in the universe, everyone started at us. I assumed they weren't used to seeing people like us walk on their ground, you know, dressed in full black combat armour, swords at ready, masks and all. We just ignored them as we advanced to the temple of gods.

I flung the doors open and stopped all conversation that was going on inside as we walked in. The gods started at us with awe and terror. I thought we announced our arrival. I'm not a rude person after all. Well, not all the time anyway.

We stood in the center of the temple, all eyes on us as we saluted.

"How dare you interupt the meeting of gods?!" Zeus shouted. I rolled my eyes. His ego got bigger aparently.

"How dare you adress the commander this way?!" Alpha threathened, but I stopped him before he drew his sword.

"No need for that Alpha", I stepped up, "I take it you haven't recieved my message? The Army of Life's General is coming for a meeting?"

"Yes, and we are waiting for him. Who are you?" Athena stood up.

"I am the General", I answered with authority. All of them looked extremely terrified. They mmust have heard of me then. All of them stood up and saluted me.

"Sir, my apologies, I-I didn't know it's you-"

"Save it, I expected nothing less from you Zeus", I cut him off, "I take it you at least know why we're here?"

"Something about some war", Demeter spoke, "But I doubt there will be one, there hasn't been a prophecy."

"My Lady, do you honestly think Chaos would waste both his and my time on this if his highness wasn't sure? You do understand that I could be out there fighting a war on some other planet in dire need of assistance and not here. If you think you can handle this on your own, don't waste my time. Say so and we'll be on our way!" I was starting to lose it. What was going on with me? I was usually pretty calm.

"No, no, sir, we did not mean to offend you", Poseidon tried to save the thing, "We are most grateful to both you and Lord Chaos for your assistance."

"Good", I responded, "Now, do you know what you are up against?"

No answer. Ididots, thinking the demigods will deal with this on their own.

"Of course you don't, why would you? Currently, a war with the incarnation of Death is preparing to concure this entire planet. Mors is incredibly powerful, you don't stand much chance on your own. That is why we are here", I gestured to my men, "These are the Guardians of Earth and Saturn, Marcus and Remus, you answer to them from now. This is Aurora, one of my finest warriors. And these six masked men and women here are a part of the deadliest squad in the Universe, known as the Assassins. This is Alpha, with most confirmed kills in the history of the Assassins, and these are Blade, 9-23, Omega, The Queen and Black Wolf. I have a legion of soldiers from our planet waiting on a ship in your atmosphere. We will set for the Camp as soon as we are done here. I know what your children can do, and that is nowhere near enough, so we will tarin them, prepare them for the upcoming war. As for you, you lot are not trustworthy, and therefore, I will close Olympus now until the Earth is safe. I now forbid you any contact with the world. If you disobey these orders, you will be incenerated. I cannot have you running about, ruining everything, and I have full authority to kill each and every one of you, shall you chose to disobey. If you recieve orders, you will recieve them from me or the two Guardians, and us only. Are we clear?"

"Hang on, now", Hades tried to reason, "You do not have the authority over us, General-"

"Actually, I do", I corrected him, "You are merely representatives of Earth's various domains. You work for Marcus. Even he has the authority to take all of you down. And he works from me, therefore, shall I order him to tear Olympus down, you're done. Now, sit tight and let me take care of the situation. Mark my words, disobey me and die. The whole wide Universe knows I don't give second chances, so you better don''t blow this one, as it is yours. I took you down once, when I was much far, far more irrelevant. Imagine what I can do to you now. I shall speak to you if the times need it. So long."

I left them speechless as we left Olympus and teleported back to the ship. They have their orders. Olympus is on lockdown, they won't bother me if they're a tad bit smart, which I'm unsure of. Either way, Chaos gave me full authority to kill everyone who might interfere with my mission or put us down. I can take them out, shall I chose to.

We arrived at Camp after they recieved a warning. We landed the ship in the lake, it barely fit. The campers were looking at us in awe, ready to give us a welcome. I saw Chiron standing before them with the Seniors. We sounded the horn and I stepped down, followed by Marcus and Remus and the Assassins. The rest of the army walked behind us. I approached Chiron, my mask over my face, my eyes silver, so no one recognizes me. I saluted and he returned, followed by the Seniors.

"Director", I adressed him, "Sorry for coming on such short notice. I take it you know why we are here?"

"Of course, General", he replied in his ancient voice, "We are most grateful for your help. Allow me to intoruce the senior campers, Guardians of the Camp-"

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Frank Zhang, former preator of Camp Jupiter, son of Mars, Reyna Avilla Ramirez Arellano, former preator, daughter of Bellona, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Will Solace, son of Apollo, Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes", I interrupted him, naming each of my friends. Of course I knew who they are, "I know all of you. I did my homework. But, allow me to introduce my army. Marcus, Guardian of Earth, Remus, Guardian of Saturn, Alpha, Blade, 9-23, Omega, The Queen and Black Wolf, six of my most trusted warriors, members of an elite squad known as the Assassins, Aurora, one of my best soldiers. And the rest of the men here are just one legion of Army of Life. I am their General, as well as Commander Fireblood, leader of Assassins."

"Pleasure", Annabeth spoke. She didn't look a day older, just as beautiful as when I left. But her eyes were different. They were sad, like her whole world disappeared before them. It hurt me to see her like that, but I couldn't show that.

"Come now, time for dinner and then the meeting", Chiron gestured towards the dinning pavillion. It wasn't big enough for my soldiers, who decided to stay on the ship. Marcus, Remus, Aurora and I sat with Chiron and the Seniors. I somehow ended up sitting next to Leo, who, being himself, had about a million stupid jokes and questions. At least I had something to do, besides concentrate on not making my food blue. The evening went fast. At the beginning, the campers burnt some food for the gods. I decided not to do that. Poseidon said I wasn't his son the day of my trial. Either way, I am no longer the same guy. I've changed. Perhaps he remembers me for who I was before that day, not the killer, the monster I've become.

After dinner the campers went to the sing along, while the four of us, Chiron and the SSeniorss went to the Big House for the meeting. I used my magic and set up chairs for us around the table in the not-anymore-recreation-room. After the Seniors stopped talking, Chiron opened the meeting.

"I once again wish a warm welcome to the General and his army", he gestured to me from his wheelchair, "We are very grateful for your help."

"Our pleasure. That is why we exist, to help", I replied.

"Now, we must disscuss the matter", Annabeth continued straight to the point. Some thing never change, "General, we have no idea what we are going against. We were declared war over 700-800 years ago. No move on either side. Olympians said nothing and today they closed their doors."

"Typicall", Jason murmured, which confused me. He was never the one to be keen on Olympus.

"Yes, that was me", I replied looking away from him, "Olympians are untrustworthy, temperamental. Their ego is so huge, they'll try to interfere, take all we will build, and I can't allow them to have us all concured."

"You're telling us?" Piper smirked. Okay, what the hell is going on?!

"I'm sorry?"

"No, no, I mean no disrespect, sir. It's just-" she didn't finish that sentence. Nico did.

"We know what they are like. We cut all ties to them a few days after they sentenced one of our best friends, Perseus Jackson, to eternity in Tartarus."

I glared at him. They did what?!

"A story for a different time, di Angelo. Either way, they made us immortal before that, so we all kept our powers, but we kinda dissowned them. Other campers don't know what they are like, but we've been around long enough to understand it..."

"Alright", I responded, dumbfounded, "Either way, don't count on them. From now on, you take your orders from me, Marcus or Remus, understood?"

"Yes, sir", Leo jumped up, but Will pulled him back down. All of them looked a bit down, I just didn't know why.

"Alright, now that that's clear, it's time you understand what you are up against", I continued, or wanted to, but got a call from Chaos directly. I had to take it, "If you'll excuse me, my master needs me. Remus, can you fill them in?"

He nodded and I got outside. I took the call and saw Chaos' face on my monitor.

"Sir?"

"General, we have urgent matters to disscuss and not enough time, so listen carefully", okay, I was starting to worry, "Utopia is under attack. We have fallen. Everything is up to you. The Council is put into eternal slumber, and I will go down soon as well. I sent more troups your way now, so you have enough men power to fight. Listen carefully. I now put the Universe in your hands. If you fail, we all die. Please don't let that happen. I give you full authority to take any action you think is needed. The Cube is now yours, guard it well. If we win, come and wake us. Utopia in put in a time stop, I won't be able to get us out. Do what you must, but save the Universe. Good luck..."

The screen went out. Oh no, that's not good. That is very much not good. If the allpowerful Chaos is down, then we don't stand a chance. If we lose, it's on me. Everything is on me now...

No, I will not fail. I'm the Guardian of the Universe, and I'll come out victorious, if it's the last thing I do!

I went back inside, stunned. The conversation once again stopped when I walked in. Remus noticed the look in my eyes, telling him it's not good.

"Utopia has fallen", I said after a sigh, "Chaos and the Council are put into slumber and the entire planet is in a time stop. They sent more soldiers, but, I don't know if our chances are all that good. He put the Universe in my hands. If we lose, it's one me. But I give you all my promise now, I am it's Guardian, and I will destroy everyone who is stupid enough to come at me, if it's the last thing I do!"

As I came to the end of my speech, I realized I was shouting and my hands were plaming. I put them put, when I saw the terrified looks on the campers faces.

"Anyway, where were we?" I continued.

"I explained them who Mors is and what we think his plan is. Just as you said", Remus replied.

"Good. Now that you know, you understand that you are very unprepared. I am sure you did your best here director, but it won't be enough. I know what each and every one of you can do, but I'll observe some more tomorrow."

"Sir, you do understand that we've fought some of the greatest monsters on Earth, that all of us here fought in two wars-" Hazel tried to convince me they were good.

"I'm aware of that, thanks. I know how the wars went, I was there. Frankly, if it weren't for me, you'd all be dead", I leaned back in my chair, "Anyway, I'll leave the training of the campers to the Assassins. They're good lads, they know what to do. Remus, Marcus, you two will take the soldiers. Director, you can help coordinate the classes with the campers and soldiers, so you work with them. As for you lot", I looked over the Seniors quickly, "I'll personally train you. I know the lives of the kids here are in your hands, therefore I must make sure you know how to fight on the level of big boys. Everyone clear?"

No argument. I devised the plan quickly and put it out.

"Right then", I sighed, "Breakfast at 4 in the morning, training starts at 5, lunch at 12, rest till 1:30, training till 8, dinner, singalong and bed at 11. Everyone good?"

"It's a harsh schedule, General, I'm not sure they'll be able to endure it", Chiron sounded concerned.

"I understand that director, but you have to look at it from my point of view. Even I never fought someone this big, I don't know what he can do. And if we don't stop him here and now, the Universe is lost, and all those lives are on me. I'm sorry, but they'll have to endure it, we've got no other choice..."

"I know. I hope all goes well in the end", he sighed, "For now, let's have you settled in. We have room in the cabins and we've cleared a big chunk of land for you if you wish to set up tents or something."

"Thank you director, but we can manage on our ship. It's big enough for us all", I returned.

"As you wish, sir", Chiron was getting ready to leave, "Annabeth will show you around. The rest of you are dismissed."

The others got up and Annabeth approached me. I told the others to return to the ship and coordinate the soldiers. After that, I followed her out. Of course, I knew every inch of the camp, but I wanted to be alone with her, ask some questions. We walked around the valley. I was almost completely silent, but she kept talking about the camp. I assumed she felt uncomftable all alone with me. I only knew it was very strange for me. I missed her. I missed her a lot.

We were getting to the cabins after about half an hour. She explained how each was dedicated to one particular god. I asked if I could take a look around and went for Cabin 3, my old home. Everything was still there, just as the day I left. Dust and cobwebs covered the walls, but you could see my old life in the room. I snapped my fingers and all the dust disappeared. Clean, finally. I turned on the lights and took a look around.

"Poseidon's cabin", Annabeth said sadly, "Cabin 3 belongs to Poseidon."

I stepped up to my old bunk and all the photos hanging on the wall. All those memories, all that I've lost.

"That's Percy Jackson", Annabeth said weakly, "This used to be his cabin. But, he's gone now. I just didn't have the heart to clear this place of him."

"Judging by your voice, you must have loved him", I whispered. My eyes were back to their normal color, perhaps because I wanted her to know. I very much wanted her to know I'm alive.

"Very much", she managed, stroking one of our photos, "Come on. One more place to see."

We left my old cabin and headed for Zeus' fist. A new thing I saw there was a black stone wall with golden gravings on it. We approached it and I scanned the names. I recognized many of them, all my friends. Some were red, those who fought against us. I saw Luke's name written in orange, as a person in gray. Next to every name said deceased or alive. Of course, most were dead. I found my name written in blue.

"This is what we call, simply the Wall", Annabeth explained, "As you see, it has names of every half-blood who set foot in this camp. Golden were heroes, just ordinary demigods, red were the traitors, those who fought against us, silver are the Hunters."

"But there's a blue one", I questioned, "Who's that for?"

"That's for Percy, as you can see", her voice was getting quieter and quieter as she sat down on the cold ground. I sat next to her. She flinched a bit, but vremained somewhat relaxed.

"Tell me about him. He seems to be popping up all over the place", I said calmly.

"You don't know about him?"

"I know all about him. I've met him. But I want to hear your side. I only know his", I started into the distance, not able to look her in the eyes.

"Percy was simply the best", she sighed, "He was loyal, caring, kind, brave, very protective, funny, handsome, simply all you could wish for. Of course, he had a dark side which I've seen a few times, but it was overshadowed by his good intentions. He was powerful. Most likely the most powerful demigod to ever live. Poseidon's son. He came here when he was twelve, right after his mother was kidnapped, and he faced the Minotaur with no weapons right over that hill. He was accused of stealing Zeus' Master Bolt, so he, I and a satyr Grover went to find it. That was our very first quest. A trip to the Underworld. Next summer we found the Golden Fleece and sailed the Sea of Monsters, defeated Polyphemus and so on. Next summer we were sent to find two other demigods, Nico and his sister Bianca. You've met him, but his sister died on that quest. He travelled to San Francisco with Grover, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, liutenant of the Hunt now, and Zoe Nightshade, former liutenant. He held up the sky, faced Atlas and so much more. He saved my life from Luke. Next year we found Dedalus in the Labyrnith, and after that, he lead the demigods into battle against Kronos. He swam in Styx, taking on the Curse of Achilles. We came out victorious. He was offered anything he could wish for, even to become a god, but he turned it down in another selfless act. He made all the gods promise to claim all their kids. Hera took him and wiped his memories eight months after that. He went on a quest to Alaska with Frank and Hazel, shortly after his arrival to the former Camp Jupiter, Roman camp. Then he met with me, Leo, Piper and Jason and we travelled to Europe to close the Doors of Death. I was on a solo quest during our time there, and it went wrong. Arachne almost pulled me with her to Tartarus. He was able to catch me, but too late, and even though he could've come out of it, he fell with me, so I wouldn't be alone. That's when his darkest hours came. He killed so many monsters while there, so many curses were placed on him. He chocked Akhyls with her own tears and poison, almost killed her, but I had to stop him. We closed the Doors and met with the others. Then our last adventure came, a trip back here to fight Gaia. According to him, we originally lost, only he lived. he spent two years on his own until he met with Zoe Nightshade again. They made some weapon and came back in time, this time killing Gaia, bringing victory to us. That's when things went wrong. Someone threthned war unless we gave him out. The gods forced us to betray him, and we had no choice", she was now crying, tears rolling down her cheeks with every sob, "We took him to Olympus and they sentenced him to spend eternity in Tartarus. He tried to escape, jumping off Olympus, to his death..."

"Did you ever find his body?" I asked.

"No, but there's no way he could've survived", she was still crying, which burned my heart, "Anyway, we made an oath to remember the hero, telling everyone the truth, except for the war part. Some believed us, some didn't. Some say he was betrayed, some say he betrayed us. During singalongs every now and then, we tell the campers stories of our adventures, of him, just as they were. To many, he's more than a dead hero, but a living legend. To some, he's a ghost story. Some even say his sspirit lives in the forest, still looking over us, keeping the camp safe. Of course, we know that's not true, Nico would know..."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that", I sighed, "It's not a lie, but it's not true either. There's something to think about. So, is that why all of you hate the gods?"

"Yes", she was angrier now, "That's why. They used us for our entire lives, only to benefit themselves, then dispose of us like we're just another old shoe. They bring pain and hurt to all of us, one way or another."

"I know. I know", I said calmly, "For what it's worth, he forgave you. I knew him. He was hurt and sad, but he forgave you. And he loved you very much, be sure of that."

"Thank you", she managed, "Well, if that's all sir, I should get going. We have to get up early tomorrow."

"Go on", I helped her up, "Thank you for sharing this with me. But don't think I'm going to go easy on you because of that."

She laughed, "No sir. Good night."

She raced for her cabin. I took another look at the word next to my name. _Decesed_. Not yet, no. I touched it, aand as soon as my fingers connected with the cold stone, it turned into _alive_. I put a filter over it so they just look over it, so it doesn't bring suspicion to itself. After that, I went for the ship, straight to my cabin. I left a message to Remus and Marcus, giving them tomorrows plans. I got out of my armour and sank straight into my bed. Dreams took over soon, the last thing I saw was Annabeth's sad face, tears shining in her bright grey eyes, as she talked about me. I didn't lie to her, I really forgave her. Recently, anyway. I knew she wasn't lying to me moments ago. I can sense lies, and she was 100 percent honest. I forgave her and I loved her. I loved her so very much...


	9. The Training

I spent the next day watching over the campers, observing each of their abilities and training with my soldiers. Some Athena and Ares kids wanted to join us, saying we looked cool when we trained. The guys happily accepted them, showing them some moves. The poor kids couldn't even lift our heavy swords. That's Utopian Steel for you, extremely heavy unless you've been there. I trained with the Assassins later, which was always a challenge since they came at me all at once. Imagine that, 12 deadliest warriors all coming at you at once. We did all this before lunch. After that, I let the guys do as they please, and went to see the training with the Seniors. They weren't bad, but not good enough. I noticed how much their fighting styles have changed since I left.

For today, Chiron coordinated the classes, so I left the kids with the Assassins, after making sure they go easy on them, of course. The soldiers were left to Remus and Marcus, while I worked with the Seniors. They were the defense of the camp. Without them, nothing will get done. I woke up before everyone else to set everything up. The clearance at Zeus' fist which was intended for our camping spot I transformed into a training area for the soldiers. The campers kept working in the arena, just as usual. One guy Alex helped me set up my training spot.

"Alex, hold that rope down tight!" I said, setting the doors up. Just a heavy dark oak door, like ones you'd see on a house.

"Need a hand?" I heard Jason say. I looked up from the rope I was putting into place to see him and Frank approaching us.

"Sure", I gestured to Alex's end. They helped him keep it in place. After I secured everything on my end, I did their. We then set the back part. A box that connects to the doors. After sealing it in place, we were done.

"Good job everyone, that should hold", I said, "Alex, you're dissmissed. Thank you for your help."

He saluted and left.

"Um, sir, what is that?" Frank asked pointing at the door.

"You'll see", I said heading away to the cabins, "For now, we must wake your friends, training starts soon."

I approached their cabin. All the senior campers lived in one, so the younger campers don't tamoer with battle plans and stuff. I knocked hard three times before bursting in. They all fell out of their beds, surprised looks on their faces.

"Morning, sunshines", I shouted, "Rise and shine, time for training!"

"Oi, punk", Clarisse tried to treathen me, "It's 4AM. Training doesn't start until 9."

"Dear Clarisse, we're at war. This is an army now", I smiled beneth my mask, "Training starts with first rays of your sun. Come on now, chop-chop, we have a lot to do! I want all at the Wall in 15!"

I turned 'round and exited. I waited next to the door with Frank and Jason, who apparently woke up before the others to make sure everything's in order. They asked me some questions, how many wars I fought in, how long I was in the army, when have I become the general, what's my sword made of etc. I expected this from Leo, but hey, it's been a long time. One question threw me off though, why do I wear a mask at all times.

"Well, because I have to hide the truth", I repiled, "If you were to see my face, you'd know who I am, and that is not good."

"So you don't trust us?"

"Trust has to be earned", I responded, "But, it's really nothing personal, I trust very few people. And, frankly, it's for your own good. Ah, there you are! Two minutes late!"

The others approached us. They all looked sleepy as hell, but they have to work.

"Sorry, sir", Annabeth apologized, "It won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't. Come on now. We have a lot to do", I opened the door and stepped inside. I poked my head out when I saw they weren't following.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Um, sir, what is that?" Will Solace asked.

"Well, come in and you'll see", I went back inside when I made sure they followed me. I removed the curtains opposite of the door to reveal a huge training arena, with all sorts of training devices, weapons, shields, dummies, targets and maintanance robots. I turned around and looked at the trainees.

"But-but how?"

"Portable training arena", I replied, "Very handy in situations like this one. Oh, and it prepares you for training, that's why all of your clothes look different. It'll go back to normal when we're finished. Well, let's see. How about, we start with a 2-mile-run? Yeah, I like the sound of that. Come on now, we don't have all day!"

They started to object. _2 miles? That's too much!_ What are they going to say when we come to 7? I silenced them with the whiste.

"Okay, rules first", I sighed. I forgot they don't train like us, "Okay, when I tell you to do something, you do it. No objections. And I want discipline, no chatting, no pauses, unless I say so, no giggling etc etc. Should you break these, I just bump up the excercise, okay?"

Silence.

"I said, okay?!"

"Yes, sir", they replied in unison, saluting.

"And quit with the saluting, I hate it", I waved them off, "Go on now. 2 miles. Chop-chop!"

They got to the track and started running. I made a couple of duplicates of myself, some to set up the arena, two to keep an eye on the trainees and my main self to run my 20 mile course. Of course, I was a lot more durable and a hell of a lot faster then them and I wrapped up 15 miles while they were still on about 600 meters. I saw them giving me weird looks as I passed by them, but I didn't let that stop me. I let a few words slip, but Leo and Jason were getting out of hand.

"Grace, Valdez, what did I say about talking? 5 more laps!" I shouted as I merged with the two duplicates that were looking over them. I was done, waiting for them. I was just a little exhausted, i had to show off a bit. I run that lenght every say, just not at that speed.

I watched them run along the field while my duplicates set up the arena. I didn't do this very often, it completely killed my concentartion, but I had to do multiple multi-taskings at once. Desparate times call for desparate mesures.

Finally, Reyna crossed the finish line. 15 minutes! Annabeth followed after her just a few seconds behind, then Frank, Clarisse, Nico, Will, Piper, Hazel, Stolls (they had to be fast if they wanted to get away with their pranks). I told them to have a quick rest while Jason and Leo wrap up their punishment. They were all panting, sitting or laying down on the ground. Blonde Superman and Repair Boy were on the edges of their strenght. They finished 7 minutes after Connor, 12 minutes after Reyna. I let them rest a little while I merged with the rest of me. Oof. Good to be back in one head.

"Sir, how did you do that?" Annabeth asked astonished. I looked at her and asked: "Do what?"

"Okay, I'm not surprised you can run like that, but how did you just copy yourself?"

"Oh, it's really simple magic, but a killer for an unprepared brain. If time allows us, I'll teach you all how to do it, it's really handy", I smirked, "For now, let's all get back up and get on with the real training."

"That wasn't real?" Jason asked, completely drained.

"Ooh, the fun is just about to begin. And I hope you two learned your lesson", I pointed at him and Leo, who nodded at me quickly, "Right then. Zhang, la Rue, push-ups on the mat, 50. Solace, Connor, sit-ups, 50. Grace, Levesque, Reyna, jumping jacks, 200. Chase, McLean, pull-ups, 50. Stoll.2 (point two) and di Angelo, Pommel horses. Come on people, move it!"

They all ran to their assigned equipment. I switched them around when they were over. It was almost 6.30AM when they finished. I let them have a quick rest and have something to eat before we get on with the real deal. The arena was enchanted to provide everything, including food. While they ate their sandwiches, I brought them armor, in case we get on with sword-fighting sooner. It's always hot there, so I took mine off, and just stayed in a simple robe, that looked like it came out of a video game. I set up targets for arcehry and found bows in the equipment room.

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been crazy ever since the General and his army came 'round. It was weird talking to him the other night, but he seemed to understand what it was like to loose someone. I was glad someone did, the others didn't talk much of... him. But right now, I kind of wished they didn't come**. **I mean, I appreaciated the help, of course, but he was working our asses off. It's a pretty rough routine we're gonna have to get used to.

I was talking to Piper and Reyna when I heard a thud and wood hitting other wood. The General stood before us, bows at his feet, quivers in his hand.

"Come on now, lots to do", he gave tossed us each a quiver and headed to the targets. I picked up a bow with an annoyed expression. All those years I've lived, I was never a good archerer. That's Frank's field. Never the less, I headed and stood before one target.

"Alright, let's see what you can do", the General gestured Frank, who stood at the target nearest to him, to shoot. Of course, Frank hit the target spot on. He lowered his bow and smiled lightly, but it was clear as day that the General wasn't impressed, and half of his face was covered up!

"Well, go on, what are you waiting for?"

Frank fired a few more arrows, each one hitting the centre, but not the same spot. He seemed proud, but the General didn't. He shrugged and went over to Jason, leaving Frank with a little offended face. Jason was good. He fired five arrows, three hit the spot. Leo was terrible, only two even hit the target. Reyna and Clarisse were okay, the Stolls a disaster, Hazel and Nico made 4/5 shots. That left only Will and I. He was a son of Apollo, but music and archery weren't his best sides. Still, he did better than me. I hit the centre only once.

"Pitiful", the General shrugged again, "Do they teach you nothing here?"

"You think you can do better?" Clarisse was offended, but she really shouldn't use that voice with this man.

"Okay, you will not adress me with that tone, la Rue. 5 laps, now! And yes, I can do better", he summoned a pitch black bow and a standard quiver. The previously shot arrows on my target disappeared. He notched one arrow, aimed it and fired. It didn't even hit the target, nother one was in the air. And another one, and another one. His quiver was soon empty. By the time he lowered his bow, he had fired at least 30 arrows, all hitting the same exact spot, breaking one another. Our jaws were down. But, that's impossible. He walked over to the next target, quiver full, and fired seven arrouw all at once, all hitting the tree in the distance, which had to be what he was aiming at. The arrows formed a prefect line on the tree, spitting it in half. He walked to the third target, and fired ten arrows behind his back. Bullseye. It can't be, it has to be a trick.

"No, Chase, it isn't impossible. No, it's not a trick, or an illusion. I'm that good", he replied to my unasked question. He must be a telepath, "And no, I'm not a telepath. You humans are just very, very easy to predict. Now, don't expect to be able to do this anytime soon, at least not most of you. It takes years of practice. Now, I want your quivers empty in half an hour, all arrows on the target. No cheating, Stolls!"

We got to work. He corrected us where he could. He helped me improve my aim almost immidiately. When we were finished, I had hit the target 25/30 times! I was impressed by myself, to be honest.

We had a quick break, as our arms were a little sore. Everyone was commenting on our new teacher. We were all impressed by him. I mean, everyone knows the stories about the great General, but we didn't kknow he was the legenday Commander Fireblood as well. The legends of the two, well one, never said they were one person. And there were tales of their encounters, even legenday battles. I was honored to be trained by him. What not could I learn from him?! One of the wisest people in the universe! Amazing!

**Jason's POV**

"Alright everyone, sword-fighting", the General interrupted our conversations. We all shot up, "Okay, I'll split you into pairs. Let's see, Grace and, hmm, Chase. Reyna and Carisse. Stolls, you're up against each other. McLean and Levesque, Zhang and di Angelo, and Solace and Valdez. Come on now. I take it all of you have your swords?"

Those of us who used swords drew them. Will, Leo, Stolls, Clarisse and Piper perfered other weapons. Spears, javelins, daggers and such.

"Yeah, not going to work, come on", he headed for the equipment room. We followed him. Inside, we only found a monitor.

"But, where's all the equipment?" Connor asked.

"In here", the General pointed to the monitor, "Let me demonstrate."

He placed his hand on the monitor. It scanned him and after it confirmed him as the General, it showed him a scan of his personal arsen.

"Now, these swords are used by real legends and many of them could rip your soul to shreds, freeze you, burn you, you name it. But that's not the point. In here we have arsen for any need. Now, Jason, would you mind?" he gestured me to place my hand on the monitor. I was a but hesitant at first, but what harm could it do? I placed it on and it scanned me. It ticked me a bit, but I contained my aughter. After the scan was done, a shaft opened and out came a light gold cutlass. I looked at the General and he encouraged me to take it. Surprisingly, the sword felt perfevt in my hand. I swished it around a little. Like it was made for me specifically.

"Sword of Jupiter", General arched his eyebrow. Those eyes of his still gave me the creeps, "Forged in the heart of the birth of the Sun, your sun, specifically for the king of gods. He used it a little during his time as Jupiter, but due to his ungreatfulness and arrogance, it was taken from him. I used it once, terrible craftsmanship. You can have it if you wish."

I thanked him, and took the sword. The others took turns finding swords. All of them were somewhat special, but the General liked nonw of them, maybe because they were all used by the gods. But when Annabeth's turn came 'round, something happened. The computer scanned her and it said just _Riptide, currently issued_. She staggered away from the computer, her eyes teary. But that's not what surprised me that much. It was the fact that the General's hand immediatley shot to his pocket, something Percy used to do before battle. But, it can't be, Percy's dead.

"Did-did that thing just say _Riptide_?" Hazel asked the difficult question.

"Yes", General replied after a deep breath, "The sword of the true ruler of tides, son of the ocean. The sword of the famed Perseus Jackson. But, that sword is lost. It said in use, because it wasn't in the stock. I'm sorry about this, Annabeth. I didn't know that would happen. Do you need a moment?"

She nodded and he gestured for her to go. He told Piper to go with her. Then he found a right sword for her and we all left in silence. I caught up to him and asked what he knew about Percy.

"Percy's gone. I knew him. I watched him die. That's all", he said, not even looking at me, "Now, Grace, we have a lot to do. You'll work with Levesque until those two come back, alright?"

I nodded and went to find Hazel. We trained together a littlle before Annabeth and Piper returned. I went to work with Annabeth then. She seemed alright now. We spared for a little, but the General stopped us.

"Okay, we have a lot to do, this is a disaster", he shrugged, "Alright, you all, sit down. Grace, you stay here. You'll spar with me first."

They all sat down while I gulped. I really didn't want to fight this dude, not the least bit. But, I approached anyway. He went easy on me, expained some interesting moves. I did well, even though I lost every single round. The others didn't do better anyway. We spent the rest of the day working on improving our skills. I was really exhausted by the time we were done.

We all collapsed to the ground at the end of the training. Exhausting, demanding, hard, but damn worth it. This man could teach us so much.

"Bravo", he came towards us, clapping his hands, "You did good for the first training. You're free to go now, you have duties. See you tomorrow at the same time."

He headed for the equipment room and we left the arena. The campers were waiting happyily for us, to hear how it was working with the great General. We told them everything during lunch. They listened carefully, not wanting to miss a detail. We went on with our day, mostly practicing in the arena, but we didn't see the General for the rest of the day.

**Percy's POV**

The training went well. They weren't as good as I'd like them to be, but all in time. I was terrified when the monitor showed Riptide to Annabeth, and I think Jason may be onto me. But I didn't worry about it. I spent the day training the Assassins. They have much, much harder schedule. I decided it's best to have people out of camp, informing us shall anything go wrong. So, I gave them the orders. Captains of cohorts will take over the training of the campers, and they'll go out and do their job as spies. They'll have to spy. I trust all of them fully, and I know they know what they must do, should the times ask for it. So, when they were done, I set up everything for tomorrow.

The next day, I barged into the counselor's cabin once more waking all of them up. I left them to get ready and waited by the arena. This time, they weren't late.

"Alright, I have a surprise for you all", I said cheerfully. This is going to be fun, "So, I'll give you only this. Think fast, go hard, don't stop. See you inside."

I went in and let the monsters I froze in time last night loose. Dozens of monsters they're familiar with, dozens of new creatures Aurora helped me find. All pirates, criminals, tirants and such. Bad people. I wouldn't put innocent people up here, no way. I flew up to the spectators area to monitor everything. I was certain they could hold their ground against this lot, but I was ready to jump in if needed.

The counselors came in, and were stunned to see the chaos before them. They got themselves together quickly, as the monsters didn't wait. I watched them at work. They used their powers the best they knew. Piper would charmspeak someone and Annabeth would kill them. Jason used lightning to destroy them. Nico brought up the dead. Reyna spread strenght around. Hazel manipulated the Mist and Frank was a giant dragon. Leo set everything before him on fire. The Stolls ran about, using their deadly prank equipment. Clarisse was a killing machine, as usual. Will used his sun powers to blind them and lead them into traps in Mist. They did good. I summoned myself some popcorn, to enjoy the mood set in the arena. It was cleaned relativey quickly.

I jumped down and clapped my hands.

"Euge! (well done in Latin)" I congratulated them.

"What was that?!" Annabeth screamed at me, "You just lead us into this completely unprepared?! That's not training!"

"Calm down Chase", I was calm, but a bit dissapointed they didn't enjoy a little fun like this, "I was ready to jump in any second. Besides, this was just a little fun. For you and for me. I had to see what your powers can anyway."

"Well, next time, warn us beforehand", Frank added, truning back into himself.

"The enemy never announces themselves. You must be ready at all times. Now, come on. We must work on your powers and abilities. Also, zhang, you don't make such a bad dragon. I have a friend who's also a dragon. But she's much bigger and much deadlier..."

I summoned self-repairing dummies and told them to give them their worst. Jason was the most powerful here, but it wasn't enough. I gave them some tips on how to concentrate their powers better, how to aim and increase their strenght. They were quick learners, which was good. I let them go at the same time as yesterday, with an order to be here at the same time tomorrow.

**2 weeks later**

Training went well. The Seniors were getting better with each day. The campers weren't so bad either. I tested them at small attacks that came every two-three days. As I said, the enemy won't announce themself. There were some injured, but no dead. And no major attack yet. It worried me. So, Mors probably doesn't have a body yet. That was good, but we still didn't know who works for him, who we can trust.

I needed information. That is why I have made a decidion to leave camp today. I left the Seniors with Remus, he can manage their training. Camp will be fine without me for a few days. I caled two Assassins to keep watch over them. As for me, I'll go flying about the stars, searching for anything that might help us. Aurora is coming with em. She'll also be my ride there. I informed the campers about my decidion minutes before our departure. They didn't object, they knew the rules. I just hoped nothing bad happens.

**That's it for the chapter. There hasn't been much movement with the plot of the story, I'm saving that for the next one. I hope you don't mind my schedule. I'll upload more often now that school's over. Anyway, I'm trying to think of someone to pair Percy with, and I think I might just have a character for that. I see most of you want an original character for a pairinibg, so if I decide she's not a good match for him, I may leave the story with Percabeth (I'm trash for it) or just without a pairing at all. Anyway, she'll come in soon. One more thing I wanted to know, how do you guys feel about a Percy Jackson/Avengers or Percy Jackson/Doctor Who crossover? I have a few ideas for both. Anyway, new chapter coming soon :)**


	10. Hi camp, Percy's back

The book flew across the library, just barely missing Aurora. It hit the ground just a few feet from where she stood. She gave me a weird look and went to pick it up. I was starting to lose it. We've been here for two months, biggest library in the whole Universe, and we found nothing! Nothing! Not a singe word on the all-powerful brother of Chaos, nothing on the first ever war, ancient deities as old as Chaos, _nothing_. I got up and kicked away the chair. Aurora was by my side at this point, looking rather disapprovingly upon me. Our relationship has changed since I freed her. We kind of became best friends. She understood me, up to a point. I sat back down and calmed myself. This was getting out of hand.

"Two moths, Aurora", I sighed, "We've been here for two months, and we found nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Not entirely true", she sighed, giving me a scroll I only then noticed she was holding, "A prophecy. And I think it might be regarding this particular war."

I took it and opened it carefully. It seemed ancient, ready to collapse. The writing sure seemed ancient, but I was able to translate it.

_In the Pit of Darkness, five must go,  
The Guardian shall face his finest foe,  
To find the deity more ancient than all,  
He must face his final fall._

Oh, this is why I hate prophecies. Cryptic, unclear, uncertain, and scary as hell. I read it aloud to Aurora, who payed close attention.

"So, that's what it said", she arched an eyebrow.

"You didn't know?" she shook her head, "Then, how did you know what this was?"

"I didn't, I just assumed", she shrugged, "But, I wonder..."

"What? What?" I asked, but she was rushing to the exit. I followed with no idea what was going on. She stopped running at the front desk, pushing the librarian aside. He tried to protest, but I froze him in place. No harm shall come upon him, he just won't bother us.

"What in the name of Chaos are you doing?"

"Percy, just after we met, I had a dream. I didn't understand what it was, but it didn't go away, appearing once a year, on the same exact date. August 18th."

"But, that's, my birthday", I stuttered.

"Exactly. And each time, I would get numbers, except for the last two times. Then a voice just said, _Connect the words_ and _I'm waiting_. I'm positive it has something to do with you, I just don't know what. The last dream was ages ago, but I remember all of them clearly. Just darkness. You'd assume it's just the dark you see when you close your eyes, but this felt different. Like, someone's aura."

"Okay, so what do you think it is?"

"I don't know. Another prophecy, perhaps? We'll see. Grab a pen and paper and start witting.

0000  
0089  
1000100.2541.15.09  
3250..."

She dictated the numbers and I wrote them down. 45 of them.

"Okay, three piece code", she rested her head on her wrist, "What do you think?"

"I don't know", I sighed, "It could be coordinates, an address, a code for a citizen of Algebaria for Chaos' sake!"

"Or", her face lit up, "Book, page, line, word!"

As she said it, she would point at a group of numbers in the codes. I studied it, and as far as I could tell, it could be it. She typed one of the first numbers which we assumed was a book. 0000745. The screen changed and showed us an image of a book. _Beedle's tales. _Useless as far as I could tell. But, I found us the book and met her in the reading area.

"Okay, let's see", she flicked the pages, "Page 789, line 12, word 26... and that would be _in._"

"Okay, so we just have to find all these books, find the words in them and then what? Piece together a prophecy?" I wrote the word down, and looked up at her.

"Guess so", she shrugged, "Okay, you find the first twelve, I'll find the second twelve. Meet me here in 10."

"Deal", I gave her her half of the list and we split up, both heading for one of the users monitors. It took me a few minutes, but I collected my half. I brought them to the reading area and started looking for the words while I waited for Aurora to come. The words made no sense, but I was worried as to what this might come out as. By the time she got back, I was already half-way finished, so I helped her with her half. Again, they made no sense on their own.

It took us a few hours, but we pieced it together. I just knew it was right then, like a little voice whispered it in my head.

"Okay, so this isn't a prophecy, but a promise", Aurora stared at the words before us. I have to admit, I was fairly scared of them. I started liking promises just as much as prophecies. I felt something in my gut, something wrong, but I couldn't make out what it was. And then it happened.

"Okay, we've got this,let's go back to the camp and-", she was cut off by her own agonizing scream, "Aaarghh!"

I turned to her and saw her falling to the floor, a black blade sticking out of her chest. Dark Bronze, cutting one's soul, tearing it to shreds. Unstoppable, irreversable. She hit the ground and I fell next to her, pulling the sword out, holding her head near my chest. I saw the person who did this and, enraged, used the Demon's breath on it's highest temperature, melting the guy till there was nothing left of him. I watched him burn while Aurora's life force slipped through my fingers.

"Hey, hey, look at me, you're going to be fine, shh, I'm going to get you out of this, just, hang on, okay?" I was on the werge of tears. She smiled weakly and tried to speak.

"We-both-know-that's-not-happening", she managed, continuing before I could say anything, "Percy-p-promise-me-o-one-thing? People-will-die-in-this-war. Don't-blame-yourself. It's-not-your-fault. Never-your fault..."

And like that, she disentegrated. All that was left of her was a pendant I gave her centuries ago. I wanted to cry, to scream, but nothing came. Nothing but pure rage. I just lost my best friend. She's gone... And the camp is in danger!

* * *

I teleported back to Earth, Half-Blood Hill, to find that my feeling was right. The camp was in the middle of a battle. Cabins were on fire, strawberry fields ruined, weapons layed on the ground, broken, covered in monster dust. I saw a few bodies laying in puddles of blood. Among them I found Marcus' body. I lost the two people that matter most to me today. I was now completely enraged. I noticed the healers doing all they could to help the injured, but there wasn't much they could do. My guys seemed to be giving it their best. I couldn't see Omega or The Queen, whom I assigned guarding the camp. I knew they were dead, they wouldn't abandon the mission. But how did they die? A mystery for another time. Right now, I was counting on how many enemies I get to infilct my wrath. All the Giants, except Damasen, all the Titans, hundreds of minor monsters, but every single on from Earth. And no sign of Mors. Oh, he'll pay as soon as I see him.

I went full on Assassin's Leader mode, summoning Firebender and Frostbiter, a combination I always wondered what would bring. My eyes were now plain silver, glowing a terrifying shade of red. My mask was over my face, but I wasn't sure if it was going to stay that way for long. Using my powers, I shook the Earth. Half the eyes on the battlefield turned my direction, but I was already gone. Just than, I reached the first legion of monsters, cutting through them like swishing my swords through the air. They screamed in agony, and one by one, turned into dust. I caused a huge, Demon's-breath-ignited hurricane around myself after half of them were dead. I used my powers not even at maximum strenght, maybe 70%. Waves crashed onto the shore, water swallowed the Cyclopes and hellhounds, Lasytrigonians, dracenae, empusai and Chaos knows what other monsters, turned into nothingness by the effect of the Demon's breath. I hadn't even noticed that everyone on my side retreated behind the Senior campers, whose weapons were still drawn, but not in use. Soon, scary soon, the only monsters left were the Giants and Titans. I calmed my storm down, turned off the Demon's breath,calmed the ground and sea. The Titans stood before the Giants, ready to battle, but looking scared to death, like they weren't even going to regenerate again. I stood before the campers, shielding them.

"Well, that was fun", I said in a growling voice, again shaking the Earth, my words booming through the air. The entire place seemed to grow colder under my effect.

"The war has begun, General", my old foe, Kronos spoke, "It is time to choose sides. And remember, Lord Mors has no mercy when it comes to his enemies."

"Shut up", I yelled, "You are all idiots if you think that _I_, the man who's defeated you so many times, would ever side with you lot."

They seemed rather confused, started shuffiling about. So did the campers. My vision was red from anger.

"What are you even talking about? We've never encountered before!" Porphyron interrupted.

"Ahh so you don't know, do you?" I smiled under my mask, "Oh, surely you must. During the Second Giant War, I killed quite a few of you, Polybotes, Ephilates and Otis, Kronos, Hyperion, Iapetus, so many monsters like yourselves. And you never managed to kill me."

"But that's not you, that was...", Hazel started, but seemed to be unable to finish.

"That was Percy Jackson", Jason did it for her.

"Exactly", I snapped my fingers. The army seemed to be wary, scared of the mention of my name, "Oh, come on, can't you sense it, smell it? The power of the gods, smell of a half-blood."

"Son of Poseidon", Polybotes pieced it together, "But that is impossible! Poseidon hasn't had any children since-since Jackson. And he's dead!"

"Is he? Is he really?"

"Who are you, General?" Thoon, the bane of the Fates asked.

"Who am I? I'll tell you! I am the Lord of the Tides. I am the bane of Kronos and Gaia. I am the twice savior of Olympus, bane of Polybotes, Ephilates, Otis, Kronos, Hyperion, Iapetus, slayer of the Minotaur, Medusa, the Gorgons, defeater of so many monsters and people you couldn't even name them all! One of the only three people to ever go to Tartarus and survive! I am the General of the Army of Life, the Leader of the Assassins, wielder of Riptide, Firebender, Frostbiter, Backstaber, all swords known to the Universe! I am the one true wielder of the Demon's breath, supstance no other could break. I am the right hand of Chaos the Creator, currently in command of all space known to us. I am the only traveller in time ever to live! I am the Last Hero! _I am Perseus Jackson, Guardian of the Universe!"_

I pulled my mask off and revealed my true face. I heard gasps coming from the campers, a few screams of terror coming from monsters. My eyes were green once again. And the part of myself I locked away ages ago, back on the surface.

"Don't you know the stories? The spirit of the betrayed hero still guards this camp. It's just that I'm very much not a spirit!" I pulled out Riptide and charged. Demon's breath was activated again. They tried to fight back, but had no luck. In minutes, there was nothing left of them but ashes.

* * *

I capped Riptide and calmed myself. I put all the fire out using the water from the lake. I had to admit, it's good going back to the old stuff. I haven't used my Poseidon powers or Riptide in forever. I still hadn't faced the campers, afraid of their reactions, but I knew I couldn't do this much longer. So, I took a deep breath and turned around. All of them were as pale as ghosts. They were shaking, jaws on the ground, terrified expressions on all their faces, except for those of the Counselors. All I could see in their eyes was pain, misery, shame, lots of shame. They couldn't even look me in the eyes. I said nothing, just kept standing there in piles of ashes.

"Percy?" Jason asked. I snapped. I didn't know what came over me. Everything was just so much to take in. I was still sad about losing Aurora and Marcus, and I just kind of commited genocide. I had a rule. Give them a chance. I broke it. Yes, I know that they're unforgivable monsters who would refuse either way, but I sank even lower than them. They offered me a choice, and I just brutally killed each of them.

"Don't!" I yelled at him, "Don't do that. Percy is dead. He died the day you betrayed him, the day you sold him out for Chaos knows what reason! All that he was died on that day. And that is on you lot!"

"Percy, we-we're sorry-" Piper tried.

"I know, and I forgave you ages ago. But I'm not one of you anymore", I said, turning away heading to my ship, "I'm no longer the guy that travelled half way across the world with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have the lives of the fallen to honor, families to inform."

I walked away, to Marcus' body. I closed his eyes, tears rolling down my face. I picked him up and carried him over the shoulder to the ship. I cried for Aurora, who didn't even have a body to take home. The guys were already perparing for the ceremony. They prepared a wooden boat, and started laying down branches and bodies, covering them in white cloth. I put Marcus next to them as four of them carried the boat to the lake. Teary eyed Remus handed me a bow while Alex lit up the fire. They released the boat off into the lake. I lit up an arrow and sent it flying across the night sky, hitting the boat in the centre. The others followed. The boat burned in the centre of the lake, golden particles flying up from it. Those were the souls of the dead, returning to Utopia. They won't live, but they'll be at peace there.

I watched the boat burn till the fire went out completely. I then headed inside to my cabin and sent my condolances to the families. That was always the worst part of the job. I lost so many people over the years of my service, and seen terrors like none else, did horrible things, but this was always the worst. Once I sent the last letter, I headed outside, to visit another grave. I wasn't in the mood for talking to my friends, but I saw Piper running across the valley, chasing Annabeth. She was calling her name, but Annabeth didn't reply, she just kept running. I saw her crying, even from a distance. Piper saw me and stopped running after Annabeth, but rather to me. I didn't run away, just waited for her to reach me. Tears were in her eyes when she got to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, coldly.

"What's wrong?! _What's wrong?!"_ she yelled at me, "What's wrong is that you completely broke her! She has been eating herself alive ever since that day, thinking she was the one who killed you! And all that time, you were alive, and didn't have the decency to show up once, just to take that off her heart! I thought you loved her!"

"Of course I did!" I snarled, hurt by her just thinking I never loved Annabeth.

"Yeah? If you did, you would have shown up! You would have told her you were alive! Just so she stopps mourning! You don't know what not has she tried to do over the years, just to find you!"

"Alright now, Piper, you will not lecture me on this", I was getting angry, "I did what I thought was the best for everyone. Maybe I was wrong, but that's the past. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be!"

"No you don't!" Jason landed next to me, "I'm sorry Percy, but we also lost people. And we have to talk now!"

"NO", I snapped away from him, "We will talk when I say so."

I shadow-travelled away. It was easier than teleporting, since we were on Earth. But the place I went to wasn't so nice. Graveyard. More specifically, my graveyard. That's where my family and I were burried. I was dead, as far as the world was concerned. I walked over to my grave first, to find it perfectly intact. _In loving memory of a son, a friend and a hero._ Yeah, right. I didn't pay that mucch attention. Rather, I went to my mom's grave. She was burried next to Paul, next to me, next to Estelle. Oh holy Chaos, Estelle. Only sixteen when she died. Car crash. I couldn't save her. I broke my promise. _I won't let anyone hurt you_. I'm not a hero. I'm a coward, I'm-I'm tired. I'm sick of being who I am. I'm sick of thinking about all those I've lost. I let the tears roll down my face as I sat down on the wet grass over Sally's grave.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry Paul. I-I'm so, so sorry Estelle", I sobbed, "I couldn't save you. Any of you. Any of them. I'm supposed to be the General, a leader, a hero, but what is a hero when he can't even save those he loves? When he can't save his family? When he doesn't even have one anymore?"

_You'll always have a family, Percy,_ a voice behind me spoke. I turned and found myself face to face with my mother's ghost.

"Mom?"

_Hi honey. Oh, you look exactly the same!_

"Mom, I-I..."

_No, don't, it wasn't your fault. It was a car crash. Nothing unusual. No one blames you. But Percy, we haven't got long. Listen, you're not alone. As long as your friends are with you, as long as Annabeth, Jason, Grover, Tyson, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Reyna, Leo, all of them, as long as you believe in them, you will have a family. And none of those who died blame you. They all wish you the best. I know you have a lot upon your shoulders now, as always, but don't put up walls. Talk to Annabeth, talk to your friends._

"Mom, I can't do this. I-I'm not strong enough..."

_Percy, you're the strongest person to ever live. You just have to accept that. You might not want to fight, but you were born to be a soldier. I'm sorry honey, but it is as it is. And I know it hurts, but don't give up. Fo those who still live, for those who will live, for those who have died, do not give up, okay?_

"I promise. Tell them I won't let them down. They didn't die for nothing."

_Good. I must go now, but I have a message for you. Zoe Nightshade says hi. If you need her, she's just a call away. I love you, my son. Make us proud..._

She faded away, and I was left with tears only. Get it together! You must keep going. As mom said, for those who live, who will live and for those who died. I got up and summoned a buket of flowers for each of their graves, pomising not to let them down. I thanked Zoe for being there at all times and left to face my fears.

* * *

The campers were asleep by the time I got back, but I heard talking coming from the Big House. I sighed and entered. All conversation stopped. I took in the view of my friends. Cllarisee was looking at me disapprovingly. The Stolls tried to stay occupied by anything around them, just so they don't have to make eye contact. Will was asleep, and Nico gave me an approving, encouraging nod. Annabeth seemed to be crying, Piper and Hazel were comforting her. Jason and Frank were staring me down and Nico was playing with some gears and whatnot. Chiron wasn't there.

"So, what happened today?" I asked awkwardly, sitting down.

"Just like that? Back to business? You're not going to explain anything?" Leo snarled.

"There's nothing to say, and I need to know what was strong enough to cause such damage. I lost two of my best friends today, two of my best Assassins and dozen other men. I am not in the mood to be arguing about this", I sighed.

"No, first you have to explain", Jason stood up and walked over to me, "No more lies, Percy! Tell us the truth!"

"The truth would just kill us all", I sighed and pinned Jason to the wall. They all shot up, but too late. I cut Jason's throat and he dissolved into a puddle of goo, only a faint scream left of him. Pipers took over, but I had no time to explain what was going on. The goo was still alive and has entered the bloodstream in my right arm. Oh, that is not good. I fell down and held the vein closed at the inside of my elbow.

"Someone give me a scalpel! A knife, anything sharp!" I yelled and Will, being the doctor he was, handed me the scalpel. I cut open my arm, from the inside of my elbow to the wrist. Blood was puring just a little, but I couldn't mind that much at the moment. Rather than that, I dug my fingers in and pulled out the goo. I lit it on fire after it was down on the floor. Then I triggered my regeneration. My arm stopped bleeding and the wound closed up.

"Get me a bowl of water", I said and Will came rushing in just moments after. I dipped my arm in and let the water take over. I turned my attention to Piper who was shivering and crying.

"I'm sorry about that", I said as soothingy as possible, "But that wasn't Jason."

"What was that then?!" Hazel screamed.

"Memory eater. They're figureless parasites, feeding off of someone's memory. As long as they're connected to the person, they can take their from."

"How did you know it wasn't Jason?" Leo asked, amazed by the story.

"It reeks of memory eaters!" I waved my hand, drying it off as I got up, "Anyway, I have to get to him before he dies of the sudden connection break. Be right back."

I teleported away, tracing the print I got from the parasite. I reappeared in a dark room and got some light. Jason was tied up, half-unconcious, mummbling something. I rushed to him and fixed him up. He woke up a few moments later, exhausted, but alive and unharmed. But, he must have thought he was hallucinating, as it was the memory eater who saw me earlier, not him.

"Oooh, I'm dead, aren't I?"

"Nope", I smirked and helped him up, "Alive and well."

"Than how are you here?"

"I'm alive as well."

"Percy? You-you're alive?" he managed.

"Yeah, last time I checked", I smiled and he hugged me.

"Oh gods, I-Percy, I'm so, so sorry. About everything", he said, trying to stop tears.

"It's all good. Let's get back before Piper beheads us both."

"Good idea", he frowned. I teleported us back and sat him down next to her. She almost lost it when he got back, hugging him tightly, that Will had to separate them, for medical resons.

"Okay, Percy, time to explain", Nico started the subject again.

"First of all, we must clear this up, I'm not who you all used to know. Okay, I'm a completely different person. And many things have happened since I jumped off Olympus", I told them my story. No one interrupted me. I skipped some parts, the horrors I witnessed, or even created, to not scare them away. I also didn't tell them about the prophecies.

"Why didn't you come back?" Annabeth asked. Her voice was broken, that was the first time she spoke tonight. It broke me completely.

"You aren't aware of the things I did. I thought it best to leave it as it was, me dead, rather than monster. I'm sorry Annabeth", I sighed. I truly thought it that way. I didn't want them to be scared of me for the things I did. I wanted them to remember me as I once was, not who I'm now.

"No, we are", Jason said, "It's our fault. You shouldn't have gone through all that. We're so sorry."

"General, you must see this!" Remus busted in. I ran out and looked to where he was pointing. The sky was ignited with a fiery letter.

_I await in the pit._

"What's that?" Will asked.

"An invitation", I answered, "For me."

"To where?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

"Tartarus", I replied. The prophecy and promise are moving. War is raging, and I don't even know what I have to face down there. Not to mention I shouldn't even make it out alive, due to the prophecy.

"Oh, just out of one hell, and I have to go to another", a familiar voice that brought great joy to me spoke from behind the corner of the house. A smile appeared on my face and I turned to face the one and only...

"Zoe Nightshade. We meet again."

**Oof that was a rollercoaster. I hope you like this chapter. I'm trash for Zoe, and I had to bring her back. And, if what I did with Percy here isn't making much sense (a little angry, then happy, and so on), rest assure, it all will in the future. I have a plan for it all and I think you'll like what I have in store for him. I don't know when the next chapter's coming, but I hope soon. See ya :)**


	11. Nah, maybe not

"So, I leave you alone for a couple centuries, and you go and get yourself killed", Zoe joked as I woke up in a dark, gloomy place. I died? No, I was just in camp, saved Jason and saw her emerge from the forest.

"Zoe? But, where am I? What happened?" I asked, rather douzy.

"You died you moron", she sighed, "In the library. Something came and killed you and your friend, Aurora... Sorry."

"But, I was just up at camp", I said, "You were there too!"

"No, idiot. We're on the edge of Elsyum. I was informed you were in trouble and decied to come up and help you, but I was too late", she looked at the black wastness around us, "You think you were at camp, but you just landed here."

"I don't get it", I asked, "Was what I just saw a dream?"

"I don't know", she sighed, "Most likely, because as much as I saw, it was going faster than normal time. But right now, that's a problem for later. Right now, you are just about to arrive at camp and start destroying everything. So we have to go. I just haven't worked out a way yet..."

"Maybe I can rip an inter-dimensional hole, taking us right there?"

"Will you have enough energy for that here? This place drains powers", she doubted. I smirked and nodded. I closed my eyes, letting the Demon's soul run through my veins, like a fuel. I agthered energy in my hands and used it to quite literally rip space. I held the crack open while Zoe passed through, though it was terribly painful and very, very draining. After I passed, I had to close the rip, so no more souls escape and start invading the world of the living.

We found ourselves on Half-Blood Hill, watching over the battle. My other self was raging through the battlefield. This time, it was different. He wasn't killing the monsters, but he was attacking my people. I was enraged. But, I noticed he didn't have any of my powers or weapons. He was using just an ordinary, human-steel sword and no powers. Basically, he just looked like me. So, I summoned Firebender and Frostbiter and got ready to charge. Zoe put her mask over her face, most likely not to upset the campers. Her bow was ready. She gave me a quick nod, and we engaged into combat. She took the monsters down one by one from afar, while I set them on fire, froze them or brutally ripped them apart. My double was dueling Jason, who held his stance, but looked full on terrified. After I slayed my last monster, I turned onto the double. His face was hidden, though I didn't know how. He just had a hood over. And he wasn't too good of a fighter, much more of a talker.

"You can't beat me!" he tried to duel, but my swords were destroying his. It melted in his hand.

"Watch me!" I croaked and embaded both my blades into his chest. He screamed and melted into a puddle of goo, just like a memory eater would, but I knew this wasn't one of them. I set it on fire, to make sure I got rid of it, but the battle still went on. Campers and my guys were hurt. The Assassins I left to guard the camp turned on us and fought with the monsters. I saw The Queen dueling Marcus. Terror filled me as I rushed to him, knowing full well he can't defeat her. I didn't get there in time. By the time I took her down, life was already leaving him.

"Marcus!" I held him in my lap as he died, "I'm sorry, I was too slow..."

"Don't worry friend", he managed, "We'll meet again when you win this. For me, for Aurora, for all those who have died, and for all those who will die. For all those who...have lived, who live and who will...live. Win...for...us..."

He let out his final breath. My friend died in my arms. I was now done with this. These monsters will regret picking a fight with me!

I stood up and punched the ground. My Poseidon powers shook it so hard that trees fell down, the sea was restless, monsters disappeared in the cracks that formed. Demon's soul surged through the Earth, incinerating every single monster it touched. Wind blew at an unimaginable speed. Water flooded the valley. The sky was cloudy, thunder boomed from it. The sun seemed to have went out. Ice started forming on the hills from my rage. The children who have fough bravely were crying, hiding behind the older ones. The monsters who survived this, or rather who I let survive this, were trapped in a circle of fire. All the Titans, all the Giants, all the gods who stood with Mors. They will all regret this. They will all regret the day they challenged The General. They will all regret the day they decided to come after Percy Jackson!

**Annabeth's POV**

I was purely terrified. The monsters were attacking us from every side. Titans and Giants fought together. The Assassins turned on us. Some gods as well. We were no match for this. We were hopelessly outnumbered. Our only hope was the General. And when he showed up, it became even worse. He fought against us, injured and killed a dozen children. I dueled him myself, but he defeated me and went after Jason. I looked at Half-Blood Hill with the corner of my eye, and saw to figures raging into battle. One wore the exact same clothes as the General, had a swords made entirely from ice and fire, and a very angry look on his face. The other figure seemed to be a female, with dark hair, in a white top and camuflage jeans. She had a bandana over her face and a bow with arrows ready to fire. They took out the monsters one by one. Then the dark figure turned on the General, and defeated him without much effort. It was then that I realized there were two of them. The one that just died fough on the side of the monsters, and the other on our side. It must have been a duplicate or something. I turned back to the fight, knowing that the General didn't abandon us. I had hope.

The ground shook. Purple fire burst through the newly opened cracks. Thunder raged across the sky. The sea flooded the valley. Wind blew in every directiron. It was pure hell. Much worse than Tartarus. And that was saying something. The monsters that hadn't died yet were surrounded in a circle of fire. But that wasn't the epicenter of the storm. No, the epicenter was a dark figure, with a massive, dark aura of power. The General glowed, surrounded by purple and black light. Kind of like a blessing from the gods, but the sheer force of the aura around him was much more powerful than of all Olympians combined. The General stood up, his eyes blood-red, only emotion noticable was rage. Without a word, he walked straight into the fire circle. The campers hid behind us, crying, calling for the gods to help.

"You-you... How?!" one of the Giants spoke in a voice so terrified, it was unimaginable.

"You're dead!" Kronos screamed. Who's dead?

"As you can see, I am not", the voice of the General boomed through the valley, coming from all sides, like it came from thin air itself, "But remember this, once I'm done with you, you will be begging for death!"

"Who-who are you?" another voice asked. It sounded like they knew who he was, but at the same time had no idea. I stared at the fire, hoping to see what was going on, holding one of my younger brothers in a hug, but the fire burned my eyes. Still, I couldn't look away. No one could.

"Who am I? I am the Punisher of sinners, death of traitors! I am the Guardian of Peace, of the Universe, but I am also an Angel of Death, the incarnation of Darkness, But, you know me by my born name, the name none of you dare speak! And you shall know me further more as your worst nightmare!"

The ring lost it's thickness, and I could see a figure ripping the monsters to shreds. Screams filled the field. Monster dust blew with the wind. The ring was now completely gone, and the image of the General using sheer force and energy to torture one particular Giant took it's place. Polybotes twisted in pain, curling up until there was nothing left of him but a tiny ball of scales.

"The sea has mercy", he croaked.

"I am not the sea", the General laughed, "I am the storm that rules it!"

He clenched his fist and Polybotes turned to dust. One more Titan remained. Kronos, trapped by the ground.

"Before you go down, I have a message for Mors", he spat, "Tell him I am coming. Tell him that I am coming down to his little lair. Tell him that I bring the wrath of the war, the wrath of the punisher. Tell him that he will wish he was never even born. Tell him he will regret the day he dared pick a fight with me."

With those words he sent Kronos bacck down to Tartarus. But, by the surroundings, I was certain that it wasn't over for him. The wind still blew, the sea crashed onto the shore, the ground still shook slighty, and redness was visible. Everyone was terrified of the warrior before us. I somehow saw him as a friendly man, as someone who's kind, but this just showed the truth beneth. This was a soldier, a man who could wipe us all out with just a thought, a scary warrior, the Punisher, as he said. I wanted to run, but I was frozen in place from sheer fear. I looked around. Jason held Piper in a hug, Frank and Hazel held hands, standing close together, shielding the kids, Leo and Calypso were hugging as well, Nico and Will were weary, everyone had someone to hold onto. Only I was alone. And I deserved to be alone, after what I did to the man who stood beside me.

I wanted to beg the General to stop, to calm down, but I couldn't find my voice. Luckly, someone dared approach him. The warrior lady, the one in white, walked up behind his back and cautiosly placed her hand on his back.

"It's over, friend", she whispered, "End this. Calm down. The monsters are gone, the battle is over and they're terrified."

He gave her a sad look, like he regret something and hung his head down. The wind stopped blowing, the sea calmed down, sky was clear once again, Earth wasn't shaking, cracks closed down and fire went out. The valley was in ruins, but that wasn't on anyone's mind at the moment. I just knew it. We might have sided with someone much worse than even Mors.

**Percy's POV**

The monsters were terrified of me. They know who I am now. My face was the last one they saw. Long after the battle was over, I didn't calm down. Only when Zoe pointed out what I did to the kids was I able to calm down. She held my head while I made the storm clear. Once it was gone, I had no strenght to face the terrified children behind my back. It's worse than facing all this now. I headed for the ship, Zoe followed. No one dared stop us or get anywhere near our way.

We entered my cabin on board and I collapsed onto my chair, burrying my head into my hands. Zoe sat on the bed. No one said anything.

"What did I just do, Zoe?" I asked in a shaky voice, taking my mask off.

"You saved the camp", she assured me, "You defeated all those who came to take it over. You put fear into their bines. They won't dare attack anytime soon. "

"And in that, I unleashed carnage in the place I once called home", I sighed, on the brink of tears.

"Hey", she got up and hugged me. I returned, "You saved them. That's what matters. You were always a little dramatic, this is no exception, but you did what you had to."

"Zoe, I horrified them."

"Maybe", she sighed, pulling away, "But, at least they'll know you won't abandon them like gods did at every turn."

I didn't respond, we just sat in silence for a while. It was becoming awkward, but she finally broke it.

"We have other things to worry about now", she sighed, "Tell me about that dream. I just caught glimpses."

"How did you even do that?" I frowned.

"I have no idea", she laughed, "But, tell me, what happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure. My friend, Aurora, the one that died", I stuttered, "We found some prophecies and then she died. I came here and fought, won the battle. I showed everyone who I was. But something was odd. Jason was taken by a memory eater, but that's not it. I had mood swings. I never have mood swings."

She looked like something just dawned upon her. I was worried.

"Zoe? Is everything alright?"

"It's you!" she jumped up, "They talked about you!"

"What, who?!"

"Oh gods, I never imagined-", she stopped and sat down, "Percy, I have something to tell you", she paused, "A long time ago, just before I joined the Hunt, something spoke to me. I was sure I just imagined it, but it always fet so real."

"What?"

"_On the last of days, six travel in the dark. One who has followed the Mark, one who without memory woken up was. One who trapped in time once has been, one who three lives has lived, one who commands the immortal Hunt. And the Last of Heroes, the one of whom a thousand stories were told. The one who since birth has been cursed, shall bring up the last of the first. He shall be the one to fall, and his fall brings glory to us all."_

"Okay, that makes no sense", I said when she finished, "It's not even a proper prophecy!"

"But it fits! Something is waiting for you, the prophecy from your dream said so, and I just know this is real, it can't not be!" she protested.

"But even if it is true, how can we know it's not Mors who's waiting?"

"Mors wasn't the first", she said in a calm voice, "I'd say it's Chaos. It has to be. He wouldn't leave you alone in this I'm sure of it."

"So what now?" I asked, "In the dream, we were about to jump into fricking Tartarus! You're not implying that, are you?" I was doubtful.

"It says _dark_", she sighed, "I don't like it either, but it has to be. But who are the others? You're the one of whom a thousand stories were told, that's obvious. I am the one who's lived three lives, and even if I'm not, I'm not letting you down there on your own!"

"What, no! No I can't let you!"

"I didn't ask", she said coldly, "But I don't like the thought of someone else having to come with us, it's too dangerous."

"Oh, they are not coming, I know exactly who they are", and this was true. I knew who they were.

"What? Who?"

"Annabeth, she followed the Mark of Athena, found the Athena Phantenon. Jason, like me, had his memory wiped and woke up with amnesia. And the third is Nico, Bianca's brother, he was trapped in time, remember? And Thaila, she leads the Hunters of Artemis."

"Makes sense", she shrugged, "But how can you be sure?"

"Like you said, I just know. I mean, it's obvious in two of these. It can't be Hazel, she died, she wasn't trapped in time, and it can't be the Hunters, they're not trapped, they just don't age. Nico was literally trapped in time. The Lotus Casino slows it down. A rather nasty place", I answered, "Thaila leads the Hunters. No one but Annabeth survived following the Mark and I'm pretty sure there aren't many demigods who were waken up with amneisa and tough enough for Tartarus."

"So, what do we do?" she asked, "We can't ask them to go to Tartarus! Why would we even go down there? We can't be certain that is regarding this war."

"Well, I guess we'll know when time comes", she said, "At least we'll have time to think of what to do..."

"Sir, your presence is requested in the Big House", a person spoke after a knock on the door, without opening them.

"Tell them I'm busy", I responded.

"Sir, I'm afraid they demaned that I say these esact words, so please forgive me, _I don't care that he's busy, he owes us an explination for what happened!_"

"Ughh", I sighed, "Tell them we'll be right there."

"What are you going to do?" Zoe asked.

"They want the truth, I'm sure of that", I looked out the window, "I'm just not sure if I should give it to them."

"Percy, listen" she took a deep breath, "You said you had mood swings in the dream. I now know what they mean as well", she paused but I didn't interrupt, "Just after I became her liutenant, Artemis told me that Apollo had an odd prophecy. _He must chose who he will be seen as_. That's all. It made no sense then, but it does now. To them, right now, you are a scary warrior. They don't know you as Percy, just as the General. And they're scared to death by you now. But it doesn't have to be like that. You can either be a scary warrior or a fearless friend. You can be Percy to them again. They wouldn't have to be afraid if they knew who you are. This choice is yours, but if I were in their place, I'd rather see you as a friend than someone to be scared of."

"I don't think I can handle them knowing the truth Zoe", I sighed, "Especially after today. I became a monster, something to be scared of, after they sold me out. I don't plan on sticking around here if I survive this. So I'd rather they remember me as I was than as who I am now."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do", she got up and headed for the door, "But I think that the miss you, that they regret what happened. I think they'd sleep much better at night knowing that you're alive at least, that you're not alone. And before you ask _who do I have?_, know that you're stuck with me for eternity honey."

She smiled and left. I smirked and thought about her words. She's right. They deserve to know the truth. Should they ask for the truth, I'll tell them everything. I collected my thoughts, switched into a new outfit, just slightly different than the one wore, which was dirty from the battle, took a deep breath and went to face my biggest fear.

I walked through the valley, trying to ignore the capers avoiding me in large circles. They were learing out the aftermath of the battle. I had to admit, they were quick. It hasn't been long since it was over and they were already fixing up the cabins. I decided to pop by the infermary and check up on the kids who were injured. Will was there, running the show. He didn't see me as he was writting down something. I coughed to get his attention and he jumped up three feet in the air.

"Woah, easy, I didn't mean to scare you", I backed away a little, "I was just wondering if I can help around in any way? I know a bit about medicine myself."

"Umm, sure, we need some extra hands here", he said, rather calm. I always liked Will, he wasn't shy or intimidated by almost anything, "You can go and-"

I left him behind and walked over to the centre of the room. I rubbed my hands, gathering up regeneration energy in them and then blew it away as dust. Golden particles flew around the room, landing on the hurt, immediately fixing them up. Those who were uncounciouss were awake, others were already on their feet.

"Everyone good?" I asked and they all confirmed, "Okay, rest for a few minutes and then you're free to go!"

I went back to Will whose jaw was hanging in the air. I arched an eyebrow.

"Ho-how in Apollo's name did you do that?"

"Little regenerative trick I picked up a couple centuries ago. C'mon, we should get to the meeting", I said.

"I have to watch after them."

"They'll be fine. They can go in a couple of minutes, you'd probably be of better use at the meeting."

We left the infermary and headed for the Big House. I was more scared with every step. What if they reject me? What if they don't? I was weary as I heard no arguing coming from the Big House. Just Zoe explaining something. As we got closer, I could make out more. _Listen, just let him explain. He's not someone to be scared of. He's a really good person, once you get to know him. _Another voice than spoke: _Why should we trust you? We don't even know you?_

"Yes, you do", I said, walking in with Will. He sat down next to Nico, while I sat next to Zoe. They asked Will on how the others are and he assured them they were fine. I decided not to talk unless I was asked something. The only problem was that there were no questions. No one could even look at me.

"Okay, I'll be the one to ask", Piper broke the silence, "What are you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"We saw what you did there", Jason continued, "I'm not sure even the gods can do that. And your aura of power was much stronger than of all Olympians combined."

"I'm many things", I sighed, "And I go by many names. I am Chaos's Champion and his right hand, the Guardian of the Universe, Wielder of Riptide, Frostbiter, Flamebender, Backbiter, and many more. I am the Punisher of evil-doers, the death of sinners, Guardian of eace, General of the Army of Life, Leader of Assassins, and one true wileder of the supstance known as Demon's soul. I am also a member of the Primordial Council. But I have a feeling that's not what you asked."

"No, we asked what ARE you? What species?" Nico spoke from a shadow.

I took a deep breath, "I'm a demigod, like you all."

"Oh, now you're just lying to our faces!" Clarisse snapped.

"Yeah, no GOD can do what you did, let alone demigod!" Frank added.

"It's the truth", Zoe tried to defend me.

"Listen, we don't need to know. If you wish to hide who you are, you do you", Jason spoke, "But I need to know if we can trust you. Those kids put their lives in our hands the day they came here. We are responsible for them. And I for one couldn't bear living with their death on our hands because I trusted you. So, just say you don't want to tell us who you are, rather than lie and tell us if we can trust you!"

"I understand the burden you all live with", I took a deep breath, "You have the camp in your hands. I have that too. It's just that I have the entire Universe in mine. I am not lying. You can trust me. I'm still undure on whether I should trust you, but I'll do all I can to save this place. I'm many things, I am a demigod, but I am not a liar."

"Prove it", Annabeth spoke, "Who's your parent?"

"I'm a son of Poseidon, former resident of Cabin 3", I said. They all looked pained, and frankly offended.

"Liar", Connor Stoll said, "Poseidon didn't have any kids since-since..."

"Since Percy Jackson", Hazel finished for him, "And he's dead... Right Nico?"

Tears were filling up in the eyes of most present here, but Nico just kept staring out the window.

"Nico?" Jason called his name.

"I don't know", he sighed, not taking his eyes off the window.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Leo asked. No answer came from Nico, but from the conch horn.

"The Hunters are here", Piper looked out."

"We better go greet them, we can continue this later", Zoe stood up, a smile forming under her bandana.

"No, they know what to do", Frank protested, "Thalia will come here, others will get settled. Now, Nico, what were you saying?"

"I said that I don't know if Percy's alive or dead", he sighed, "I searched the Underworld a hundred times, I never found him. And he was unherad of up here since that day. We never even found a body. For all we know, he could be alive."

"No, Percy would come back", Annabeth pleaded, "I know he would. At least for Sally."

The doors opened and a girl walked in. She had electric-blue eyes and spiky short blck hair. She wore a eather jacket and a black shirt, ripped jeans and combat boots. Her expression was friendly, but she had a small aura of power. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, former pine tree, liutenat of the Hunt.

"Hi guys! General", she marched in with a salute, talking in a bubbly, un-Thalia-like voice. People really do change.

"Thalia!" Jason hugged her.

"Hey bro!"

"Ahm-ahm", Reyna got their attention, "Greetings later, we're in the middle of a meeting. General, you still ahven't explained who you are."

"Yes, I have", I sighed, "I'm a son of poseidon, the last son of Poseidon."

"Stop avoiding the answer", Piper commanded, "You can't be a son of Poseidon or a demigod, you're way too powerful! Just tell us who you are."

Thaila gasped, "Guys, is it me, or is there familiar green light coming from outside?"

We all looked out. She was right. Just outside the Big House Reachel Elizabeth Dare layed surrounded by green fog. She was having another prophecy. I really didn't like that. But, before we could get out, the fog broke through the window into the room we were currently in. It blocked all exits. Frank tried to get through it, but it burned his hand. I had to think of something fast, or we will all die.

"Guys?" Reyna called. I turned around to see her crumbling down to dust, like a monster would when killed. I didn't even connect the dots, Piper, Frank, Will, Clarisse, Calypso, Leo , Travis and Connor disappeared as well. I was completely lost. I had no idea what to do. But it all dawned upon me when a disemodied voice spoke from the fog. It was deep, hoarse and purely dark, giving me a pretty good idea to whom it belongs.

_You dared challenge me, General, for which they will all pay. It is I who took your friends. If you want them back, come and face me. I await in the deepest, darkest pit._

The fog cleared out. Reachel seemed fine, but dozy. She had no memory of what happened, or the words that came from the fog. Piper, Frank and the rest of those who disappeared didn't re-appear. The people surrounding me looked lost.

"Well, I think I know why we're going now", Zoe shrugged. I agreed mentally. But then a fight broke out. The counselors started shouting at us, asking where we're going, what's the plan and stuff. I had to create a small earthquake to silence them. It worked, certanly.

"The two of us are leaving for some time", I explained, "We don't know when we're coming back. If we're coming back."

"But, where are you going?" Annabeth asked.

"Tartarus", Zoe sighed, "We got a prophecy and now it's confirmed. We have to go down there. To find your friends and possibly even stop Mors."

"I'm coming with you", Jason declared.

"No, you're not", I snarled.

"Listen, I don't care what you say. They took Piper. They took our friends. And I'll be damned if I don't go after her!"

"No!" I shook the Earth again, "Listen to yourself! I get it, you just lost people. I did too. And you said it yourself, the lives of these kids are in your hands. And your lives are in mine. I can't risk-I couldn't bare losing you all now. I can't leave the camp defenseless. I am most likely not coming back. They'll need a leader, Jason."

"I can't leave Piper", he said, tears forming in the corners of his blue eyes.

"And how did you even know you had to go down there?" Hazel questioned.

"We got a prophecy long ago", Zoe explained.

"What did it say?" they said in unison.

"Uhm..." Zoe looked at me, asking for approval. I nodded, even though it was hard. I promised myself to tell them anything should they ask, this included.

"_On the last of days, six travel in the dark. One who has followed the Mark, one who without memory woken up was. One who trapped in time once has been, one who three lives has lived, one who commands the immortal Hunt. And the Last of Heroes, the one of whom a thousand stories were told. The one who since birth has been cursed, shall bring up the last of the first. He shall be the one to fall, and his fall brings glory to us all_", she repeated the prophecy. They though about it for a moment.

"Then it's settled, you two, Jason, Thalia, Nico and I are going", Annabeth straightened. Of course she cracked it. Wise Girl, she always was.

"Why you?" Reyna asked.

"Wait, wait, are you seriously competing over who gets to go to Tartarus?" Zoe cracked a smile.

"Seems so", Annabeth shrugged, "But, it's obvious. Nico was trapped in time, Thalia leads the Hunt, Jason had amnesia, and I followed the Mark of Athena. It has to be."

"Then it's settled", Jason was ready to conclude, "We go get them, you stay and guard the camp."

"Alright", they all agreed, but not me. I didn't want to put them in danger. I can't be sure to protect them all. If it was just Zoe and I, it woud be easier. She's not them. She's a soldier like me, she can take care of herself anywhere. And frankly, I'd reather be with her than them. They're not Zoe. They don't understand me like she does. And I don't know why I just said all this... But anyway, if something were to happen, I could get her out, I could protect her. With all five of them, I doubted it.

"I can't promise to get you out", I sighed.

"We understan. If something happens, it's on us", Nico reassured me, even though it wasn't very reassuring.

"When do we leave?" Annabeth asked. She seemed the most frightened. Probably because she knew what it's like down there. I did too, but at least I knew Tartarus, the being, not the plae, he won't bother us. Or at least I hoped, you never know with them.

"As soon as I create an entrance."

I shook the ground as hard as I could in the arena. It's kinda a different dimension, so I knew I wasn't making any damage to the camp. I hoped, to be more percise. I was almost there, I could feel the pit a mile beneth me, but I was losing energy rapidly. I wasn't completely sure I'd be able to finish this without passing out.

"Need a hand?" I heard Nico say behind me. I remembered he knew how to cause earthquakes as well. I accepted his help and after about half an hour, the pit was open for us. It took hours and almost all of my energy. I told Nico to go rest for the night as he was barely standing up, and headed for the lake. I knew water would give me energy immediately. I swam around for a few minutes, then sank down to the bottom to think about the mission. I didn't know what we might encounter down there. I had no idea if I was going to make it out. I had no idea what was the thing I had to_ bring up_, the thing waiting for me there. And I had no idea how I'm going to defeat Mors, should I have tp fight him. I had the cube, but I didn't know if it would work, or how to use it.

An arrow flew next to me, landing in the lake bottom. A note was attached to it. _Time to go._ I swam out and grabbed a few things I might need. My computer was always with me, meaning my armour and weapons were. I took some food and water, and met the others in the arena. The aura of the pit was almost visible. I remembered my first trip here. I remembered the terror when I thought I wouldn't catch Annabeth in time, I remembered holding onto that tiny ledge. I remembered the broken promise we made there. I remembered the fall and how I almost died in Cocytus. I remembered the sulphor in the air and the sharp glas on the ground. I remembered drinking form Plethegon, following the empusai. I remembered Bob and the arai. I remembered Damasen, Akhylis, Nyx. I remembered my first encounter with the being of Tartarus. I remembered the fight. I remembered the sacrifices Bob and Damasen made for us. I remembered how much I scared Annabeth when I started torturing Akhylis. I remembered how scared we both were down there. I remembered every single detail of that place. The most vivid memories I have.

Zoe took my hand and squeezed it tightly. I smiled beneth my mask.

"I couldn't make any stairs or anything to get down there", I confessed.

"So, how do we get down?" Nico asked.

"Well, we can try climbing down, but I doubt we'd be very succsessful in that."

"So we jump", Zoe suggested.

"Yup", I said, "Let's go!"

I jumped in. Zoe followed. Then Nico, Jason, Annabeth and Thaila. We had a long way to go. And I had a feeling I was going down there to meet my doom.

**So, I'll be honest here. I kinda changed my mind the night after publishing the previous chapter, so I decided to make it a dream. This is the one from where I'll be taking the story forward. I might take some more time with writing these, because I want the Tartarus saga of the story to be done properly. I hope you'll like whaat I have in mind.**


	12. The Hero's Death

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I hope this was worth the wait. **

"How long have we been falling?" Zoe called out to me. I held her hand from the moment we jumped down. I couldn't give her an accurate reply, I had no idea how long it's been. I just shook my head and went back to planing a safe way to land. Yes, yes, I know, I shouldn't have jumped without a plan, but come on. If you stood above the pit of death with no idea how long you're gonna be falling, you'd jump too. If you were just as insane as I, that is. But, time was running out now and I could see the bottom. There was no safe way to land. The river beneth us was Phlegethon and would fry the others. I thought about trying to use the winds to slow us down. It took me a nice chunk of energy, as the gravity of this place was pretty strong. I was able to slow us down just enought to not become pankackes or break any limbs, but not enough to land softly. I did the logical thing. I saved one person. You might think it was Annabeth, but I actually saved Zoe. She was my priority here. I pulled her into a hug and turned my back to the ground.

As I predicted, the landing was pretty hard. I thought I broke a rib or two but they should heal in a couple of minutes. I coughed a bit, they made it harder to breathe. Plus, the air was already stinging our lungs. I let Zoe go and she helped me up.

"Thanks", she smiled beneth her mask, "You really didn't have to do that."

"My pleasure", I managed. I looked around and checked up on the others. Minor injuries, no broken bones, no cuncussions. In a few minutes we should be good to go. But, we had to think of a way to get through here, with the sulphiric air and everything.

"We should drink from this river. It's Phlegethon, it will get us through", Annabeth suggested, just like she read my thoughts, "It's not permanent and it certanly isn't pleasent, but it's necessary."

"No, there will be no need for that", I stopped them, "Take these", I took out five vials with golden-black potions, "These will last longer than the river and be much more efficiant. Just don't waste them, it's practically impossible to get them."

They all took them and chugged. The potion was hideous, I knew that, but it's effect is worth it. While they drank and made faces, I created a telephatical link among us, so we can communicate without attracting attention to ourselves. Zoe and I shielded our thoughts, of course, so that the others don't accidentaly stumble upon something they shouldn't.

_"Okay, where to now?"_ Jason asked in my head.

_"South. We have to get to the deepest pit, that's what the voice said", _I replied.

_"But which direction is that?" _Nico asked.

_"We follow Phlegethon to the Heart of Tartarus and find Archeron there, right? It's source is in the deepest circles of Tartarus, if we follow it, we find your firends"_ , Zoe suggested. I nodded and headed south. The others followed. Zoe was walking beside me, her bow ready. My sword was in my hand as well. We had a little private conversation on what to do in case something happens. We're in Tartarus after all, we can't guarantee all of us will make it out. I could hear the others chatting in the back of my head, but I payed attention to Zoe. My main concern was getting her out of here. We talked about what might be the thing waiting for me down there.

The first twenty-something minutes of our quest were going well, until we got jumped by a hoard of monsters. About a hundred of them, all kinds. Zoe and I were always on alert so the first crack we heard, she started fiering arrows and I sliced them with my sword. The others took a few seconds to comprehand the situation, and by then a dozen of the attackers were down. Jason and Thalia's lightning wasn't doing much good here, since there was no sky to fire from, but electricity helped. Nico brought up some dead soldiers and fought beside Annabeth, who was doing fine on her own. After a few minutes, almost all of them were down. Only the empusai Kelly was left alive. I had a little intimidation in mind.

"Go back to your master and tell him I'm here", I snarled, "Tell him to prepare for the storm that I bring. Tell him he'll regret challenging me. Tell him all that in those exact words. Trust me, whatever he's going to do to you, expect a hundred times worse from me!"

She ran off and we continued our journey. The air was stinging my lungs, but my regenerative energy sustained me, with a llittle help of the Demon's soul burning anything that could harm me. I started remembering the path that Annabeth and I took when we were first here. Not a lot of it has changed. That brought to mind the one monster that concerned me, the arai. I wasn't sure how we're going to get past them, but I decided to leave that problem to when we get to it.

"_Hey, what's that?_" Thalia asked and pointed in front of us. Something was shining in the distance. I motioned for them to stop and went to check it out. Under some glass, a familiar bronze dagger shined. Annabeth's dagger, the one she lost when Arachne pulled us in. I picked it us and wiped it from the dirt. Definitely her dagger.

"_I think this is yours_", I handed it back to Annabet, whose eyes lit up immediately.

"_My old dagger! But what's it doing here? This isn't where Percy and I fell_", she stroked it.

"_Someone must have taken it and then lost it or something_", Zoe guessed, _"At least it's back with its rightful owner. Come on, we have to keep moving._"

We kept going. The air was burining my lungs, but I didn't complain, we had bigger problems. I was aware that we'd have to pass the arai at some point, I just wasn't sure when. And I wasn't sure how to get past them. Last time I almost died and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to survive this time, even with my regenerative abilities. Still, I think of something. If I have to, I'll take on all the curses, so the others can keep going.

Zoe complained to me about revealing that we're here, but I had to do so, to make sure he keeps those he took alive. I can't risk coming down here and having them murdered before we even get to them. No, we can't have that. I can't dissapoint them. I promised I'd save them, and that's what I'm going to do. No matter what the cost is.

"_Hold on!"_ I stopped them all after hours of walking. Luckly, we weren't attacked by any monsters. Kelly must've warned them that we're here, so they kept their distance. They're either too scared to face us, or preparing for the big battle. Right now, we were facing the problem I was most worried about. We were just around the corner of Achlys cottage, and the arai. As far as I knew, Nyx moved her palace to Utopia 500 years ago, so we won't have to worry about getting through there. But the arai remained as the police of Tartarus, or something.

_"Why are we stopping?" _Jason asked as we all gathered in a small circle behind the wall shielding us from the view of the arai.

_"Listen carefully now, we're just around the corner from Achlys' cottage. Here are the worst monsters we could encounter while down here." _I explained, a shimmer going down my spine.

_"Let me guess, the arai?" _Annabeth suggested.

_"Yup." _

_"What are these arai?" _Nico asked. I forgot he never encountered them. He was taken hostage before he got to them. Lucky him, I guess. Maybe not.

_"The curses. Literally. If you harm them or kill them, they pass on the curse they carry." _Zoe explained, taking the words from my head.

_"Usually just before dying, monsters curse their slayers. That's how they're born. They're literally those curses. When Percy and I were down here, he... He took them on to save me when I was blinded. He-he almost died right there. Bob saved us." _Annabeth spoke with a gulp. She must remember what happened to us down here, even though she was blind at that point. I relived my memories of her calling out to me, crying in the darkness of Calypso's curse.

_"Oh gods. Annabeth, I'm so sorry." _Thaila spoke, giving her a quick side hug.

_"How do we get through them?" _Jason asked.

_"I don't think there's any way to get through without killing them. We'd just die trying. I have the best chance to survive their attacks. I'll go first and clear the air-"_

_"No, I'm not letting you go on your own! No way!" _Zoe protested. I expected her to do so, but I knew I couldn't let her fight them under any circumstances.

_"This isn't the time to argue. You came back to life twice, I don't think you'll be able to do it the third time. As I was saying, I'll go first, kill as many of them as I can. As soon as they're busy with me, you run. Keep running, no matter what happens. When you get to Achlys, she should let you pass when she sees Annabeth. If not, tell her I'm here and that she'll have to deal with me if she doesn't let you through. Follow Plegethon to the source and find Archeron. Follow it to the source and you should find your friends. Take_ _these"_, I gave each of them a small circular device,_ "Teleports. I wired them to get you back to Camp. As soon as you're there, destroy them or the monsters will be able to follow you."_

_"But General, what about you? What guarantees us you'll survive?" _Nico asked.

_"I most likely won't. Doesn't matter. Don't wait for me. Don't try to help me. Just run and don't look back."_ I looked at Zoe before continuing, addressing her,_ "If I die, you're in command. Tell Remus what happened to me and that I put you in charge. Take this",_ I gave her a small pendant with a coral blue trident_ ,"He'll know it's me when he sees it. Don't look back. Don't come for me. Just run. There's a prison ready for Mors once the final battle begins. It's with Remus. He'll give it to you when you take command. No matter what it takes, do not let him escape. Take the cube back to Utopia once you take him down. When the war is over, tell Chaos what happened, he'll know what to do. I believe in you. Now go hide while I distract them."_

_"But-"_

_"Now!" _I ordered. I took out my best swords, ignited the Demon's soul through them. Frostbiter and Firebender shined with the infernal fire, one purple-blue, the other red-purple. I concentrated all my powers, getting ready to battle the monsters haunting me every night since I first encountered them. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before stepping out, ready to face my death.

The arai all turned towards me. They seemed even scarier now than the first time, as now I knew what they could do. Some gave me murderous grins and started circling around me. I tightened my grip on my swords. The demonic creatures were circling around me, like hunters upon their pray.

"Ahh, Son of Poseidon."

"We never imagined we'd be seeing you again, little hero", the biggest one spoke. I noticed more of them coming, blending in with the others, "You have given life to so many of us, General. But we shall bring you death now."

"Remember what happened last time? Where's your little princess now?"

"Such fear, unlike anything we've ever heard. But not of us. Fear of yourself."

"How many people have you killed? How many were hurt because of you?"

They kept talking, their voices turning into background screeches as I concentrated on my powers, gathering enough energy to burn as many of them as I could with the first shot. Just a few more seconds and I'd be able to take more than half of them at the same time. I felt all that raw energy coursing through me, burning me from the inside. Then, I exploded.

I let all that repressed power burst from me, right when I was sure my friends were out of reach. The arai screamed, screeched, begged for mercy as the sheer force of the Demon's soul bursting from me started melting them. More and more came, not only the ones carrying my curses. I was surrounded. Demon's soul was taking them down quickly. First twenty-something seconds I was fine, but then all the curses were placed upon me. I felt like every second like a thousand knives as hot as the Sun itself were stuck in my body, like I was a needle cushion. I barely stood, but I knew I had to go on. The infernal fire burned all around me, destroying them one by one. My swords were being slashed faster than ever before. I moved with all my might, every single breath I took hurt more than previous. I fought with all my might, but my vision was already getting blurry. Luckly, I was free of them. I killed every single one, clearing our way. I saw Zoe waiting for me just around the corner of Achlys' cottage. I was wondering where the spirit was, but decided not to think about it anymore. I limped as far as I could, but I felt my strenght leaving me. I won't make it to her. I'll be dead before she could reach me. The others were there as well, all seemed concerned about me. I fell to the ground, ready to go, but I felt something coming.

Around me, dark liquid swirled. It started forming the shape of a human. Only after blinking away dark spots from my eyes was I able to see the one standing before me. The goddess of misery, spirit of Death-Mist stood in her rags, her skeletal body barely holding up the small black wooden box. Her red eyes glistened from her pitch-black hair covered face. I stood up, weakly, but ready to kill her if I must. But her words stopped me from taking any action.

"Who would've thought this was to become of the great hero, saviour of the world? What could've been so terrible to destroy you? Who could be ruthless enough to destroy the one who did so much good? What happened to you, Perseus Jackson?"

**Annabeth's POV**

We watched as the General stepped before the arai, ready to die for us all. As soon as they had attention on him, as unfair and shameful that was, we sneaked past them. We could feel his pain, as he was the one emmiting our telephatical link. He must have broken it, as it wasn't nearly as painful as it seemed to him. We got past them quickly and safely. The woman in white demaned we stick around just to see if he survives, to help him if he was wounded. No one objected. But then, just as the curses were dead, Misery herself showed up. I didn't know where, but the General found enough strenght in himself to stand up and take on defensive against this goddess. He reminded me of Percy so much. Maybe it was his identical green eyes, the way he talked, gestured or even fought. But I was sure there was something about him that could be connected to my Percy. But then the goddess spoke.

_Who would've thought this was to become of the great hero, saviour of the world? What could've been so terrible to destroy you? Who could be ruthless enough to destroy the one who did so much good? What happened to you, Perseus Jackson?_

Achlys' house was shielding my view of them, but I could hear them just fine. She called the General by Percy's name. I tried to step forward, to see what was going on, but Jason held me back.

_I stopped you once, I'll do it again. Let them pass. _The General commanded. Achlys laughed.

_They can go, it's you I want.__ Come on, take off the mask. Show them what you're so afraid of._

_What do you want with me Achlys?_

Achlys made a hand motion, as if she was ripping something off, and I heard a thus, but still couldn't see what fell.

_ You see, hero, my mother gave me this the moment I was created. She said that one day, a nameless hero will come. The one who will take on thousands of curses to save the one he loves. She said he'll sheild his identity the second time, but will choke you on your first encounter. She said, give this to the Last Hero, the one who will be the last one you see. I assume this means I die here and now, but it's time I deliver my package._

_What is it?_

_I don't know. I never opened it. I guess it's time to find out. I just know it'll kill you, Perseus Jackson, and me. I guess this is good-bye. Fairwell, my finest work!_

I managed to push through, just in time to see Misery open the box she was holding, but my focus was elsewhere. The only thing I saw was the bright sea-green eyes of Percy Jackson, staring down the goddess. He looked just the same as the last time I saw him. Not a day older. But he was different, I could see it in his eyes. It wasn't the Percy that I used to date. This was someone else.

Out of Achlys' box, black clouds started crawling. They wrapped around Percy like a tornado, as he dropped both his swords. I heard a short scream coming from Achlys as she desintegrated. The mist surrounding Percy was thick, but it seemed as if it was consuming him, possessing him. Through his eyes and mouth the final tail of darkness entered his body. His arms were held up as if he was welcoming it, in a T-pose. When the mist was gone, he opened his completely pitch-black eyes, with purple smoke glowing at the outer corners. He seemed as if he was going to pass out, and he did. The woman in white rushed to him, but it was too late. Percy stumbled towards us, but he was too close to the edge of the cliff, the one that led to Nyx's palace. He lost his balance and fell over. The woman dropped to the edge, trying to catch him, while the rest of us were frozen in our spots. I heard her whisper his name in desparation, but she knew it was done. Tears were forming in my eyes, a scream that could never leave my mouth was stuck in my throat.

The woman stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes and walked to us.

"We have to keep going. He was explicit. We have to find the others", she managed, barely.

"But-but that was- that was Percy..." Jason gulped.

"Yes", she whispered, "But he's gone now. And there's nothing we can do. Percy Jackson is dead."


	13. Into the Dark

**I am terribly sorry for the late upload. I had a hundred ideas on where to go from the last chapter and just couldn't decide. But I have the next couple of chapters ready, so there'll be one every two weeks (?). I had a lot of free time during the two weeks I spent offline, so I was quite busy. Anyway, enjoy the following chapter!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I stood there, frozen. I wanted to believe I was halucinating. It couldn't have been him. It's impossible. He died. And yet, there he stood, facing Akhylis, consuming the dark matter swirling all around him. Once the tornado-cloud around him was gone, so was he. His eyes were pitch black, with a million lights shining in them, like stars on the night sky. Akhylis disappeared moments before, but he just stood there. The woman in white rushed to him, but she was too late. She threw herself on the edge of the cliff, in one final, desparate attempt to catch him, but he was gone. He was falling into the dark abyss, with seemingly no chance of survival. That's when it truly hit me. The one over whose death I've been eating myself over for nearly a thousand years, he was right there next to me for weeks, months. He was alive, but he never said anything. I should've seen it. He talked of the great fallen hero often, questioned us about him. I guess he was testing the waters to see how we react. Perhaps he was going to reveal himself to us. I should have known when I saw his sea green eyes that he was there. No one in the whole wide universe has eyes like that. I was so stupid.

I screamed when the realization dawned upon me. He was alive, not for much longer though. I doubt even he could survive that fall. I wanted to jump after him. That was the second time I saw him fall. First off of Olympus, now from here. And not to mention he was all alone both times. I wasn't there to jump after him like he did after me. I ran towards the cliff, but two strong pairs of arms held me back. Jason and Nico were holding me tight, but still looking out not to hurn me. I kept screaming, not even caring how many monsters I'm going to attract to us. I heard Thaila crying, as well as the woman in white, who was sitting on the cliff, looking down after him. I felt both Nico and Jason shaking slightly. Even after everything, he was their friend. Nico was never for what we did to him. Don't get me wrong, neither was I, but we had no choice. It was one against a hundred. Thalia broke all contact with us when she heard, stopping by or talking to us only when Artemis instructed so. Over the years, she kind of let it go, but she never forgot. At the moment, just minutes after he fell, Jason was hugging me as I sobbed into his chest. There was never anything between us, we just grew to be great friends over time.

The woman stood up, holding a ballpoint pen in her hand. She clutched it tightly, and put it in her pocket. It was now hers. He gave it to her. The sword weilded rightfully by only one, made from the tide. The sword that brought demise to so many creatures. The sword which he used in his last battle up on Olympus.

"We have to keep going", the woman spoke. The mental link was broken now that he was gone, "For him. We have to keep moving."

"Let's go, I think I know the way", Nico said. No one objected. I was somewhat composed now, but hardly shaken by what we just witnessed. And he was gone.

**Zoe's POV**

I watched Percy go through so much over the past centuries. I watched from the Underworld as he was taken captive, put on trial. I watched him fall off Olympus and be taken by Chaos. I watched him grow, climbing up from rank to rank. I watched as he became the greatest warrior ever. I saw him fighting, I saw him injured, I saw him show mercy and I watched as he rained terror on those who wronged innocents. I watched Percy Jackson grow to become a general like none before. And I, as everyone else, knew his power and abilities could rival a Primordial's. It was clear to their whole Council that the only one who was more powerful than him was the Creator himself. And now he was gone. Just like that. Defeated by a minor goddess, pitiful fool like Akhylis. I had no idea what the matter around him was, but I was sure he was weakened by the arai. I've never encountered them, but they give me the shivers after what I saw. Still, we had to keep going. That's what he would've wanted.

Nico led the way. Gods, he's grown so much. For a moment, I remembered his sister Biance with whom I spent a lot of time in Elsyum. He was such a tiny child when we first met, and he grew to be one of the most powerful demigods in existance. He was truly brave. I wondered how Annabeth felt, but I said nothing. After hours of walking, we came to a stop at a cave. I told them to wait outside while I checked if it was safe. Fortunately, it was. We went inside and it a fire with Jason's help. The air down there was freezing, even with the fact that everything seemed to boil. Luckly, Percy was prepared, so we were fine. We took out some food as we were already starving and ate in silence, until Thalia broke it.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm sorry?" I was dumbfounded. I hadn't expected that question. And I had no idea wheter I sould keep my identity secret or tell them the truth.

"That jacket you wore", she continued, "The one when you first came to camp, I recognized it. It's one of the old issue Huntress outfits. Our old silver parkas. Meaning you were a Hunter of Artemis. The vow can't be broken, meaning you died."

"So?" Jason asked.

"And the prophecy said the one who's lived three lives", Nico remembered.

"Right", Thalia continued, "You had to be a hunter. And you died. When?"

I took a deep breath, considering if I should tell them the truth. If I did, than they might trust me more. If I didn't, I don't know if I could lead them. But the truth hurt.

"Why does it matter?" I decided to ask.

"We just lost the greatest soldier in existance", Thalia argued, "And he was the only one who trusted you here. Heck, we didn't even trust him. We now know who he is. Even after all, he lied to us. But we still don't know who you are. Our cousin was leading us, and we didn't know it. If more of us are to die here, well, I'd for one like to know who I'm following in that case."

I didn't want to tell. But they deserved the truth. Percy was going to tell, so why not me too. I thought for a few moments, and finally made a decidion.

"I wasn't just a hunter, I was their liutenant", I sighed, "I led a life longer than many gods, until I finally died at the hand of my own father in 2007. You were there", I gestured to Thalia and Annabeth, both of whom seemed to be connecting the dots, "We were on a quest to resque you and Lady Artemis. I remained dead until Hades sent me to help Percy in collecting those relics to go back in time and save all of you from Gaea. Since we made it, the future in which I came back to life was gone and I faded. This is my third life now. Again, I came back when he needed me."

"Impossible", Thalia muttered, "You can't be..."

"I am", I replied quietly, taking my mask off. I revealed my face to them.

"Zoe", Nico breathed, "I remember you. Zoe Nightshade."

"Hello", I gave them a weak smile. Only Jason seemed confused as to who I was.

"Sorry, I'm not following", he said.

"Zoe was Artemis's liutenant before me", Thalia explained, not taking her eyes off me, "She died when we rescued Artemis from Luke, Atlas and Kronos. But, how?"

"I just told you", I said, "I came back when Percy needed me."

"So that really was him...?" Nico put out the tough question after minutes of silence.

"Yes", I replied. All of them were teary-eyed.

"How is that even possible?" Jason asked, "How is he alive?"

"I don't think we have time for that", I tried to avoid their gaze, "It's a long and painful story."

"Then share it with us", Nico demanded, "We've been eating ourselves out over what happened. It wasn't right."

"Nico di Angelo", I said softly, "You grew so much. I remember when we first met. At that school. Percy was there, Annabeth had just gone missing. You and your sister just learned that you're demigods. Bianca's very proud of you."

"Is she..." he tried, but I just shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry. Only I came back", I sighed, "She reincarnated a long, long time ago, but of course, she died again. She's in Elsyum now, in her first form. She always watches over you, never stopped talking how proud she was to be your sister. How proud she is of you. Don't worry about her. She's completely fine and wishes you all the best."

"Thank you", he managed, "But what about Percy? We need to know."

"Fine", I sighed, "But it won't be pretty."

I started the story, "His story goes back about a thousand years. During the first try of the Second Giant War. Gaea destroyed everything, and left him and him only alive. He was broken, completely. He burried all of you, with proper graves. Then he visited Olympus to find all the gods dead. All except a few. There he was, mourning your loses, when the greatest being in the whole creation came to him. The Creator himself, the mightly Lord Chaos offered him a deal. The whole Primordial Council was there. He was to prove himself for their army. And to do that, he had to travel back in time and defeat Gaea. They blessed him with various powers to defend himself. Pontus made him the true Lord of Tides and Sea. So, Percy began his quest. He made himself a nice little home in a cave underwater. Chaos provided him with armour and two friends. He sent him two great wolves to keep him company and keep him safe. They were two cute little champs. One was named Bucky and he was a real beast, the other was Coco, a carer, but still as vicious as the other one. Percy found an ancient book of relics and was searching for one in San Francisco, Kronos's old lair, where we met. I went with him. Soon later, we sailed over the seas and over a wall and whatnot to find other. He climbed up the Himalais themeslves to find the final relic. We practically went all around the globe. When it was finally time to go back, we said our goodbyes knowing I probably won't make it out. The old him faded when we arrived. Once Gaea was gone, so did I. The next bit you know, the trial and all. But just the night before, Chaos instructed him to do as he did, and he'd finally join his army. When Percy saw there was nothing left for him here, he fought and escaped. When he jumped, you thought he died, and he nearly did. You never found a body because he jumped into a portal to Utopia. There, he was officially recruited in the army. Over the years, he made progress. He became a general in practically no time. Then he was sent on a quest from which none have returned. He had to fight a vicious beast in order to take the power of the Demon's soul. It's basically helllfire, the infernal flames. He succeeded because he befriended the beast, whose curse was broken. You met her, that girl Aurora. She died recently, murdered. Anyway, Percy travelled the universe with two armies. Once he was the wielder of the infernal flames, he was appointed leader of the Assassins, the 12 most vicious soldiers and murderers in existance. Anyway, they fought where assisstance was needed. He lost minimal men during his time. Finally he was sent here, to assisst you lot with Mors. He trained you until he left to search for answers. He died with Aurora then, caught off guard. That's when we met. We escaped the Underworld, because he wasn't fully there yet. And the rest you know. But he's gone now. Whatever possessed him can't be good. And that pit in which he fell, it seemed to be endless, there's no way he can survive the impact, should he ever reach a bottom."

I was on the werge of tears by the end. Thaila was crying, and so was Annabeth. The boys were shaken, but none interrupted me while I spoke.

"Did he...Did he ever forgive us?" Nico asked, though there was clear doubt in his voice.

"Practically right away", I replied, "That's Percy, he just can't stay mad. Anyway, you should get some sleep. I'll keep guard. In a few hours, we're gonna have to move."

They nodded and went to sleep. I sat there, all on my own, thinking about him and if there was any chance he survived. I had no idea what was going on with me. I felt like this only for a very, very short time so very very long ago. After that I joined the Hunt. But I'm no longer there. Still, that boy did something to me, I just never could figure out what.

A couple of hours later, Jason woke up, and taken on the guard duty while I had some rest. It wasn't pleasent sleep, but it's the best I got. I saw him falling, falling in silence. All alone in the darkness. Then, he hit the bottom. I was sure he was dead. I wanted to scream for him as he sank into the black water. He hit the bottom of the vast space, which looked like a Tartarus version of an ocean. He didn't wake up, he just layed there, but I did.

I wasn't panting or gasping. I seemingly had a normal dream. I wondered what it meant. I knew demigods have visions in form of dreams, but I'm no demigod. It must have been a nightmare. I looked around and saw Jason still keeping guard. We came to an agreement that it's time to move.

After we woke the others up, we left the cave, heading to where Nico and Annabeth were leading us. I wondered how close we were, and if we were going in the right direction at all, but my questions were soon answered. Nico announced that we've reached the heart of Tartarus, but we had to hide, as it was full like a Coachella concert.

Seriously, it was a whole festival. I made out some monsters celabrating, chanting _General is dead! General is dead! _I was furious. Quickly, we made a plan of attack, as we knew there was no possibility of getting past them unnoticed. Jason and Thalia will smite them with lightning, Nico will get as many skeletons as possible. Above us was the Underworld, that much we were certain of, so he can draw them down. Annabeth will take out as many as possible with her sword, while I'll do the same with arrows.

Without a warning, we attacked. Lightning boomed all around, skeletons stabbed the creatures with their bones, ghost-guards, soldiers and other armed dead fired their weapons. I rained all sorts of arrows on them, taking out five at a time. Annabeth moved swiftly, slicing, stabbing, rolling, ducking and repeat. Luckly for us, there were no Titans and Giants.

Still, after a a few minutes, our surprise factor was gone, and there were still far too many monsters. We were starting to play defense. It seemed like we'd all die there, either by a monster, or from a wound we got. All of us were sliced up, bleeding, couple of bruises already forming, but no fatal blow was given yet.

Everything went dark. The monsters bellowed in pain and rage. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear my companions. I thought I had died again. But no, I was wrong. After half a minute of such terror, the darkness lifted. We were all alive, healed up and free of any monsters. After making sure everyone was there, I announced that we must run, as I could already assume more were coming.

We found Archeron and followed upstream. We had no idea what to expect. The furtherst anyone's gone in Tartarus were Percy and Annabeth, who got to the heart. Still, it was like a corridor before you really enter the house. The area we passed previously was like a front yard. I knew the worst was yet to come, and we've lost our best fighter long ago, so we really didn't stand a chance against any larger monsters or, gods forbid, Mors or Tartarus themselves.

I was surprised he wasn't attacking us. This was his domain, and I assumed he sided with Mors rather than Chaos, Percy never said. Still, not half an hour of following the river, we got to our first obstacle, and all hope seemed to be drained from the word.


	14. Trapped

**Hello! New chapter! As usual, I hope you enjoy it!  
Also, I have registered as a beta reader, so if anyone needs one, feel free to contact me :D**

_**Beta read by Nobody knows pj better than me**_ _**(thanks again, friend!)**_

**Zoe's POV**

After the fight with all those monsters, we advanced further into the depths of the Pit. I had a feeling which I was sure we all shared, and that was that we were just getting in trouble. Who knows what kinds of creatures lurk down here? No one ever got this far. Needless to say, I was worried. More once we got to our first obstacle.

As we made our way following Achron, we came to a five-way crossroads. We had no idea what to do. The river split into five smaller streams, each flowing into one corridor. Following it to the core of Tartarus just got much more dangerous, much more difficult. Plus, something was toying with us. I felt another presence in my head as soon as we stumbled down into the dark.

"I'm telling you, we have to follow this one", Jason yelled, pointing to the second corridor, "It's the one. Definitely!"

"And I'm telling you, you're stupid!" Nico countered, "It's the far right one!"

"No, the one in the middle!" Annabeth called out.

"I'm the Lieutenant of Artemis, and I say we follow the far left stream!" Thalia shouted. After almost half an hour of arguing among the demigods, I was starting to lose it.

"And I have been appointed the leader of this quest, and I say you all SHUT UP!" I screamed finally. The four demigods stared at me but remained silent. I'd kept quiet from the moment we arrived at the crossroads, trying to figure out where to go. Like the others, I was drawn to a path, the second one on the right. But I knew, from the moment I felt that presence in the back of my head, that something way toying with us, trying to get us to stop trusting each other. We had to play it smart.

"Who made you the leader?" Jason finally asked, breaking the silence I was thinking in, "I'm the son of Jupiter, king of Olympus. I should be the leader!"

"Oh shut up, Superman", Annabeth waved him off, "I'm the leader of the camp, child of Athena! I have the mental structure of a leader! I'm the daughter of the goddess of wisdom! I should be leading us!"

"Quiet, blondies", Thalia growled, "I'm Zeus's daughter, his original form, Jason! I lead the hunters! I should be making the decisions!"

"I'm the Prince of the Underworld", Nico snarled, "This is my neighborhood. I am the one who should lead you pricks!"

"I said, SHUT UP!" I yelled again, "Now you listen to me. You all are nothing but a bunch of scared little children, living on the glory of the past. I am far older than all of you. Sure, I'm not a demigod, I don't have powers like most of you. But I'll tell you what I have. I have skill! I'm the most skilled Hunter since it's beginning. I was asked to join the Assassins after my death! I have gone through hell and back to save your sorry asses. And you're going to shut up while I think of what our real leader would have done!"

"And who'd that be?" Thalia spat.

"Percy!", I yelled back, "He's our leader! He's the one who makes decisions, the one who died to have us get to here! Now you're going to shut up while I think of what he'd do because he trusted me and me only to lead you after he was gone!"

Surprisingly, they remained silent. Tears were clouding my vision slowly, but I blinked them away. It hasn't been long since we lost him, but the image of him falling was playing over and over in my head. I couldn't stop it. I knew something larger was in play here, I just didn't know what. But that's a problem for later. Right now, I had to think of what to do.

If we opt for only one path, we might choose the wrong one, or even kill each other because it's not the one the majority wanted. But the majority can never be pleased, as everyone wanted their own. I shook at the thought of these four demigods, who were all family, literally and figuratively, fighting, trying to annihilate each other. But whatever was toying with us would cloud their vision enough to get them to kill each other. At least if they were a sentient diety, they wouldn't have to do it themselves.

If we split into two groups, the outcome would be the same. It would be the same with three, with the increased danger of someone going alone. No, we can't do that. There has to be another way.

But that was my problem. The only reasonable solution for having us not killing each other would be if all of us went our separate way, hoping to meet again in the end. But this is a decision we have to make together. So, I laid out our options.

"That would be suicide!" Nico countered our last option.

"I know it would!" I defended, hopeless, "But hear me out. I can't have you bitting each other's throats because something is playing with us. You're a family and look at how fiercely you're fighting! Thalia almost pulled out her bow! The three of you were seconds away from unsheathing your swords! Percy trusted me to look after you, and I can't do that if you try to kill each other."

"We're not children. We don't need you to look after us", Jason frowned.

"Yes, you are", I tried to explain as softly as I could, "You're kids thrown into war at the ages of 16. Most of you even before. Annabeth ran away from home when she was 7. She went on what everyone was certain was a death quest to the Underworld with Percy when she was 12! Later fought in a war with Kronos at 16! A year later fought with Gaea, made her way through Tartarus, came back from a solo quest no one else has!

Thalia, you were turned into a tree! You were what, 14? Joined the hunters a year later! Fought in the same wars as Annabeth. Nico, you were left on your own at the age of 10! Went through everything on your own, even this place! Jason, you did too. Always thinking it was on you to make the hard decisions. Alone since the age of 2! I'm thousands of years old! Older than most gods! It's up to me to look after you."

"But even so, you can't do that if we split up", Annabeth tried to reason as they let my words sink in. I knew she was right, but I knew it was our only option.

"I know, but it's the best we can do", I sighed my mind clearing, "If we split up, we cover all possibilities. You're children, but capable. You're fighters, soldiers, warriors. Winners and survivors. You can make your way through. I don't like this plan any more than you do, but it's all we've got. We can't go back, not now."

They knew I was right. We couldn't go back. Not without what we were here for, without the people we came down here for. For Reyna, Piper, Frank, Will, Clarisse, Calypso, Leo, Travis, and Connor, for all those who disappeared. We have to reach them. Every minute we waste on fighting, they might be suffering unimaginable torture, baring pain no one should. Who knows what's happening to them. And, we have to do it for him. For Percy. He died so we could get this far. We can't let him down. I can't let him down. Perhaps he's in the Underworld right now, waiting to see what we'll do. Perhaps he's waiting for me to return. I want to go back to him, I don't know why I just do. I want to see his bright green eyes once more. I want him to be proud.

"You're right", Thalia whispered, "We have to do this. For all those who are rotting away somewhere down here."

"For our friends and family", Nico added.

"For Percy", I concluded.

"For Percy", all of them agreed. After a couple of moments of silence, we felt lights surrounding us. Jason and Thalia engulfed in blue, with a hint of silver around Thalia, Annabeth in bright gold, Nico in a shade of dark grey. And me in a bright dark purple shade. I wondered why any of the gods would send me their blessing, I'm not a child of any of them. I'm the daughter of Atlas. And besides, what god had dark purple as their color? It was clear that these were the blessings of gods. Perhaps they did look after their kids after all.

But around everyone was a glint of black and purple, the shades Percy's eyes turned when the darkness around him had gone. Others were too busy being happy to know their parents were looking after them to notice it. I didn't know who it was, so I said nothing. Once the lights went out, I put out the plan.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do", I started, "Each of us will follow a path they choose. We keep going forward as long as we can. I doubt there'll be an option to go back, but I know none of us would choose it should it present itself. We just-we have to overcome whatever's waiting and hope to find each other in the end again. We won't be able to communicate, so beware. Good luck."

They all nodded and went their separate ways. Thalia took the far left one, Jason the second, followed by Annabeth, me and Nico in the end. We all looked at each other again, before finally stepping through onto our separate ways. As soon as I was in the corridor, the entrance shut itself. _Great, just what we need_. I heard four other doors shut, and I knew we were all on our own for now.

**Jason's POV**

The idea of splitting up wasn't my favorite, but what this Zoe person said, who I was the only one to meet just now, made sense. I didn't know what happened to me, but I wasn't thinking straight. What she said made sense, because the moment we came to an agreement I felt alone in my head. Like something left. I didn't know what, or who or if there was anything in my mind, to begin with. But I was sorry for all I said to the others.

I walked down the corridor, in complete silence. Once the doors behind me closed I was left alone in the pitch dark tunnel. With my hand on the wall, I walked forward. After a couple of minutes, just as my eyes started adjusting to the dark, lights on the tunnel ceiling came on. Blinding, crimson red lights. Just to be sure, I pulled out my sword, to be sure I'm not taken by surprise. We were heading into the deepest, darkest pits of Tartarus, who knows what lives down here?

I kept walking for what felt like hours, but I wasn't sure that was true. Like this place had its flow of time. I kept walking, my sword in my hand, ready to strike anything that might try and surprise me. My mind was racing with possibilities of what I might find. I couldn't help but think about Piper and the others trapped somewhere down here. I didn't want to think about what they might be going through, but I couldn't stop. As far as I knew, they were taken so Percy goes down there. Maybe to have the Camp left defenseless, the best fighters were gone. I was here, Annabeth, Reyna, Frank, Nico, this Zoe girl, and not to mention Percy.

Oh gods, Percy... I don't even feel worthy of saying his name after what I did. I think I was the keenest to take him down, though I don't know why. I was ready to fight my friend for who knows what reason. And then he jumped off Olympus, my head cleared, just like it did a couple of hours ago. And he was gone. As far as we knew, he was dead. The girl that turned us against him, Amelia, disappeared the same day. I don't know why we didn't look into it further, but it felt like she was never there. But I remembered her clearly. Still, we looked for Percy for days, weeks, months. But we never found any trace of him. Not in the mortal world, not in the mythical. The gods couldn't find him and they honestly didn't want to find him. Hades was helpful, looking for him in the Underworld with Nico. There was no trace of him.

And now I found out he was alive. He was alive and living his life. Perhaps not the life he wanted to have a while back, just a normal teenage life with Annabeth. No monsters, no wars, no gods, nothing. And now I know he wasn't even dead, but he was turned into a soldier. A warrior. By the stories I've heard, he traveled through the Universe, fighting wars for others, worse than when he was with us.

Still, he came back to help us, like he always did. And we didn't even know it. We never got to tell him how sorry we were for what happened. And we never will. He's gone. Gone for good this time. I truly felt sorry, not just for what we did, but for what he became, and what happened now. I saw Percy in some dark situations, especially after coming back from this place. The guy could control blood. And over the centuries that passed, he became even more skilled, powerful, ruthless. We saw what carnage he released a couple of days ago when the Camp was attacked. No, I chose to remember my friend by the good times on the Argo II, the happy times. Not what happened later.

I pushed all those thoughts aside, focusing on the path and quest before me. I had to find a way through this maze of corridors. Every couple hundred feet, I stumbled upon a crossroad. In case I got lost, I always turned left, thinking that was the safest way. If I sensed danger in any way, I chose right, but those times were rare. My swords were ready to strike, but nothing was coming after us. At least not yet. I couldn't sense the presence of any of my co-questers, or hear them, no matter how hard I tried. So, I kept going, hoping they were okay.

Hours passed and I finally walked into a trap. One last turn and there was no going back. The path I took to where I was, was walled off. I knew it was pointless, but I tried everything that came to mind to get out. The thing before me scared me. A tall, goblin-like creature, with green skin and yellow eyes, golden-brown fangs and claws stood before me. It's leather rags hung from its skeletal body. Behind it were two doors, equally intimidating. I wanted to turn back. I did not know why, but the thing before me scared me more than Gaea herself. I knew I was in trouble. Big time.

"Choose", the thing screeched.

**Thalia's POV**

I didn't like this place. Not one bit of it. It stinks, it's cold, the air burned my lungs, the light blinded me. Nothing about it was fun, or at least bad. It was terrible. I thought it was bad when we first got there, but when we entered this labyrinth, I kind of changed my mind. I wanted to go back, but I knew I couldn't. My bow was ready, an arrow already ready to be fired. But even after what felt like hours of walking, I saw nothing. No monsters, no Titans, Giants, any of my friends. I was all alone. Still, I kept my guard up, knowing that when here, the moment I lowered it, I'd be attacked. And I did not want that.

Just to calm myself, I tried humming songs in my mind. It always helped me in situations like this one. But I couldn't.

I kept thinking about Jason, about Nico and Annabeth. I didn't know if they were alright. I was especially worried about Annabeth. After the whole Percy business, I didn't even check if she was alright. I knew how much she beat herself up for what happened to him. And now she watched him fall. Again. She watched him clear the way for the five of them, and she watched as that darkness consumed him. She, we all, watched him fall down that cliff. We watched Zoe lunge after him, and miss. We watched as he plummeted down, who knew how far. We watched Annabeth scream and cry after him. We watched Zoe sit on that cliff, completely beside herself.

Oh, Zoe. She and I were never the best of friends. That was a public secret. I didn't like her before. But then we went on that quest together. I knew she was a good person, and we kind of grew close during those couple of days. I was among those who watched her die and be put up among the stars. I heard her last words. I watched her take her last breath. I remembered that so vividly. And she was alive now. If what she told us about those years that never were, she and Percy went through quite a bit. And she came back for him, to help him, to help us. Right now, she's somewhere out there in her own maze, fighting for us all.

I kept walking forward, thinking about those who were down there, going through who knows what. Just as I made one final turn, the corridor through which I came was walled off. Bright, steel spikes stuck from all the walls before me. I wanted to run forward, but the hall before me disappeared in the darkness. I was trapped.

The spiked walls started moving, threatening to crush me. I moved in the only direction I had. Forward, to the darkness. Had it not been for the small stones I pushed with my heel, I would have fallen down to my death. Behind me was a cliff, and with one glance down, I knew there was absolutely no way out. I couldn't see the bottom. And I couldn't jump over to the other side. A perfect trap. Fall to your death or be crushed by spikes.

**Nico's POV**

I was scared. Very scared. I've been in Tartarus before. Alone. And now, here I am again, alone. Ever since we parted ways, I knew we were trapped. The maze seemed endless. My hand clutched my sword tightly, ready to kill anything before me. I kept thinking about the others. I couldn't hear them. I kept calling out, but never got a reply. I hoped they were alright.

I thought about Zoe. When I saw her face, I was instantly reminded of Bianca. Zoe was with her when Bianca joined the Hunt, she was there when she died. It wasn't Zoe's fault. It was nobody's fault. But I couldn't stop thinking about her. If Zoe got to live, why not Bianca? She didn't deserve to die. She shouldn't have died. Why did Zoe, who was alive for longer than Artemis, who was thousands of years old, why did she get to live, not Bianca? I knew my thoughts were wrong. Zoe didn't choose this life. She didn't choose to be brought back. And I tried being happy that she was alive, but I couldn't. Not when I knew Bianca could've lived.

Hours passed in those thoughts. I tried not to think of Percy and the fate that came upon him. Every demigod knew the Fates were cruel. Nico knew it better than most. But Percy knew it the best. He didn't deserve any of the things that happened to him. He shouldn't have had to fight Kronos. He shouldn't have had to have his memory erased, to run from the Gorgons for so long. He shouldn't have had to fight Gaea. And in no way did he deserve to fall here the first time. He didn't deserve to be betrayed. He shouldn't have had to live his life as a soldier. And he should not have died for us. After all we did to him.

But that was Percy. Loyal to the very end. He never abandoned us. He never let us down. He was always there when we needed him. And we in no way deserved him.

Dim blue light caught my eye. I was wary but curious. In the end, curiosity came out victorious. I went over to investigate. The second I saw what was creating that light, my sword hit the ground. Tears clouded my vision. Two ghosts were standing right before me. Two very familiar ghosts. One had a nice composture, and a warm face I remembered even after all these years. The other one was kneeling a few feet from the other one. Messy hair decorated his head, which was bowed down. Even so, I could see the eyes of the ghost closed completely, shut tight, as if he were fighting tears. My voice came back after a couple of seconds. By then, tears were already rolling down my face.

"Bianca..."

**Annabeth's POV**

I didn't want to keep going. I wanted to curl into a ball and let the pit kill me. I wanted to cry until I died. But I had to keep going. I had to find those Mors took. I had to find them and save them. So, I wandered the corridors, deep in thought. I thought about the others and how they were doing on this quest. I thought about Camp and how they were holding up. I thought about the gods and how they abandoned us again. Sure, they sent us their blessings, but it's still us who's down here, fighting their fights.

I thought about everything and anything, just to keep my thoughts from one certain demigod. No, I could not think about him. I couldn't picture his face anymore. Not the way I wanted to. Whenever I thought about him, I saw him killing monsters on the bridge, laughing like a maniac. I saw him using his powers to control blood and put Misery through misery. I would see the fear in his eyes. I remembered his broken look and tears dropping on the floor of that cell on Olympus. I saw him on trial, declared guilty even though he was innocent. I saw him fighting everything and everyone just to escape. I saw him fall.

Now, I saw him putting monsters through even worse tortures during the last fight we had at Camp. I saw him take on all those curses. I saw him screaming in pain, but keep on fighting. I saw his fall and death. I couldn't see the smiley, funny guy I fell in love with all those years ago. I couldn't see the boy who always saw the bright side. I couldn't see that spark of life in his eyes anymore. I couldn't feel the warmth of his eyes anymore. That guy was gone. And so was the scary soldier who took his place.

But when I looked back on him, the General, Percy, was a good person. He took care of us. When he first got here, he talked with me like a human, not a soldier. Not a killer and assassin. No, he still had that in him. He was kind to the very end.

And that is what killed him. Had he not taken on all the curses so we wouldn't have to, he might still be alive. Or, that is what the figure before me said.

I took a turn and behind me, a wall appeared. I was trapped in a big room, with no exit in view. The room was filled with mirrors. Tall, shiny mirrors. My sword was in my hand, but I saw no danger there. Just memories. All the mirrors reflected on the happy times in my life. The time I was close to my father, the family I found with Thalia and Luke. The camp sing-alongs, the day I met Percy. Our first quest. Our second quest. Third, fourth, the war. Specifically, the moment where I was healing from a wound and he was there with me. I saw us dancing on Olympus after he saved me from Atlas. I saw him comforting me from when we encountered the mermaids. I saw him sitting on the pavilion, on his sixteenth birthday. I saw myself approach him with cake. The moment he told me he loved me. Our first proper kiss, not the one under the volcano. The underwater one. I saw all our happy times. I saw us reunited in Camp Jupiter, the night at the stables. I saw all the happy times on Argo II with our friends. I saw us win the wars. All those times. All the good times. I saw the adventures with my other friends, with Piper, Hazel, Thalia, Jason, Will, Nico, Frank, Leo, Calypso, everything.

As I recalled all those moments, a voice spoke behind me: "Annabeth Chase. Such a woman. So many happy times. You almost forget all the pain you brought upon your family, Annabeth..."

And the images changed.

**Zoe's POV**

I couldn't make out the way I had to follow. I had no idea where to go. I tried not to think about my friends, my co-questers. I tried not to think about Percy. No, I had to focus. Especially when my own father stood right before me. No, no, he can't be there.

"You disappointment", he said, "Zoe Nightshade, such a failure."

I shot an arrow right through his heart. He didn't even flinch. Just stood there, his arms behind his back. I fired another arrow, and another one, and another one. After seventh or eighth one, I realized it was pointless.

"So the little Titan is not afraid of her father, is she?" he asked, "You're not afraid of the one who killed you, Zoe? Perhaps of death?"

The image of Atlas changed, until what the humans called Grim Reaper took his place. A hooded figure with a scythe. I fired another arrow in response.

"Oh, well of course", the figure spoke, "The little girl is afraid of the same thing for centuries. Afraid of men, of feelings, of affection. You, Zoe Nightshade, are afraid of love."

And the figure changed its appearance again. My bow dropped. I knew the person before me, wasn't the real one, just an image, but I couldn't fight it. I saw his green eyes and warm smile. I saw his loving gaze. I saw the dead man looking like a teenager in love.

**A long way away, 3rd person**

A long way away, millions of worlds and dimensions, a good man fell. He fell for hours. And he finally hit the water. He hit the bottom. Luckily, he was dead, so he could not feel the pain the water brought to him. But the Primordial watching could. They felt his pain, his potential, his strength. They knew he was the one. And so, one died so two will live.


	15. Tests and Voices

**Jason's POV**

"What's it going to be, son of Jupiter?" the goblin-like creature demanded. I stared at the two dark, tall doors behind it. They seemed identical. But I'm not stupid. I know they're not. But I did not know what was behind them.

"Who are you?" I tried to stall, hoping someone would find me, "What do you want?"

"I am nobody", the creature laughed like a hyena, "I am just a ghost, a living dead creature, wandering about the Maze. Those who come across me must choose."

"And what choices do I have?" I challenged, "Go through one of those doors or kill you and go back where I came from? I feel pretty good about the second one."

"Ah, yes, so feisty", the creature snarled, "But you cannot kill an idea, Jason Grace. You must choose."

"I can try", I lunged forward, my sword slicing through the creature. It laughed and disintegrated. A second later, I saw my mistake. All the walls around me, but the one with the doors, grew big spikes. It was already bad, but they started closing in. I had do so something, or I was gonna be crushed into Mashed Jason. The wind blew around me and the dust leftover from the goblin grew again. It laughed and spoke again.

"Foolish half-blood", it laughed and I was starting to panic, "Choose. It's the only way out."

I thought for a minute. I knew deep down no help was coming my way. If I tried stalling further or fighting, I'll be crushed. With a heavy sigh, I took my chance with the creature.

"What choices do I have?"

"Good", the thing hissed, stretching out the word. It moved over to me, and instinctively all my muscles tensed. The thing gestured to the doors, "One holds the weapon you seek. The weapon no man can hold, no monster kill. A weapon to destroy your greatest enemy and win your war. It holds happiness for you and all the peoples of the known universe."

"And the other?"

"The other holds your doom, Jason Grace", the goblin snickered, "The death of the Last Son of Jupiter. And with your death come the deaths of all others, as you will not be there to protect them anymore."

I started sweating harder. This isn't good. This is in no way good.

Just as the goblin spoke its final words, it disappeared in the wind, leaving one last _choose_ hovering in the hot, burning air of Tartarus. I had to think fast. This could be a trap. This is a trap. Nothing guaranteed that I wouldn't die no matter what door I chose. Mors is pretty crafty, I had to give him that. What do I do? I can't stay here, I'll be crushed. And I don't know what either doors hold for me.

Same difference, I thought. I die by the walls closing in or something else. What's the harm in having a little hope that there's something good on the other side of one of the doors. _Don't overthink it_, a voice spoke in my head. Great, I'm going mad. _No, you're not. I'm here. In your head. With you to the end. Don't overthink it. Go with your instincts._

What the hell. I opened the left doors and stepped through. The second I was on the other side, I saw my mistake, again. I was falling. In the dark. With no bottom to this pit. Great. A son of Jupiter falls to his death. A guy who can fly is gonna die from a fall. I closed my eyes, hoping this was all just a dream and I was in my bed in Camp Half-Blood.

**Thalia's POV**

I don't know how long I've been falling. It felt like ages. Not to mention I was scared out of my mind.

The walls around me started closing in. There was only one way to go. Down. Into the dark. I had a feeling this wasn't it. I had a feeling that this wasn't the end of my test. That's what this was, a test. I'm scared to death by heights, but it's either jump or be crushed. What choice do I have? Maybe it's not that deep. Maybe I'll survive. Yeah right. What was I thinking? This is Tartarus. I'll probably be dead in a couple of seconds.

I'll catch you, Thalia, a voice spoke in my head. Okay, that had to be a trick. Tartarus or Mors was playing with me. I'm not your enemy Thalia. Trust me, I'll catch you when you fall.

I don't know why, but I trusted the voice in my head. It had to be a trick. But I went with it anyway. I trusted it. Lesson number one kids, never trust a voice in your head.

I've been falling and falling. I don't know how long. It was dark. It was cold. And nothing was catching me. Tears were welling up in my eyes, no matter how tight I shut them. And I realized I was going mad when another voice spoke in my mind.

_Join me, Thalia. Join me and I'll end your fall. Join me and you may live. Join me and you'll have power. Power like you've never known before._

I recognized the voice. As much as I didn't want to, I considered it. Mors would stop my fall. I would survive this place. But who knows how many will die.

_Never_, I shouted in my head. The voice of the Primordial kept echoing in my mind. But another one cast a shadow over it.

_Believe, Thalia. Just believe._

So, I kept falling, scared out of my mind, praying to any and all gods that might be listening.

**Nico's POV**

"Bianca", I called out. Her young face was the same as I remembered it. Big eyes, mesmerizing smile but drained of all color. She was just a blue image of a ghost.

"Hello, Nico", she greeted. My sword was on the floor. I wanted to run and hug her, but I knew you can't touch a ghost, "Long time, no see, little bro."

"How-What are you doing here?" I was crying. The Ghost King, crying. Totally not my style. Had Will seen it I'd have crawled down into the Underworld and never left. But I might never leave this place, so I didn't worry about it.

"I'm a ghost Nico", she explained, her voice echoing around us, "I can access this place."

"Who's that?" I pointed to the ghost on its knees next to her.

"The boy who killed me", her voice turned just a little evil. I was startled. Bianca never spoke like that, "The one who took me away from you. I brought him before you, Ghost King. To endure your justice."

"What?" I asked when the ghost started taking color. Tanned skin, dark hair, orange shirt.

"Kill him", Bianca demanded, "Kill him. Kill Percy Jackson and avenge me! Kill him!"

"What?! No!"

"Do it, Nico! It's only right! I am dead because of him! You were left alone because of him! Kill him! Avenge me, Nico! Kill him!" she shouted. I stared at her wide-eyed. The ghost of Percy didn't look up at all. his head was down. He said nothing as Bianca kept yelling at me to kill him. But-but it wasn't Percy's fault. I knew that.

"It wasn't his fault", I whispered.

"Of course it was", Bianca growled, "He promised to keep me alive! And I am dead. You're alone because he left you!"

I thought for a long time. Percy never left me. I left him. He could've run from Camp, from Olympus, when I killed those zombie things Atlas sent after him. When I was revealed to be a son of Hades. He could've run from the prophecy, left me to deal with it. But he stayed. He stayed and endured it all so I wouldn't have to. I accused him of so many things. I ran from him. Sure, I came back, but still. He never turned his back on me. He was always there. My big brother. During the giant war, he was there for me whenever I needed him. He saved me from those two banes of Dionysus. He was always there when I needed him. I betrayed him after that. He fought for two years for us, all alone, and we stabbed him in the back. So he ran then. But I would've too. He ran because he was hurt and hunted. But he was there again when we needed him. When Mors declared war. Percy was always there to fight for us. Even though no one ever fought for him. And he was dead. For us. For us all. After all that time, he never gave up fighting for us.

_I'm sorry_, a voice whispered in my head. Great, I'm hearing voices at a time like this._ I'm so sorry. I am so so sorry. Do what's right. Do what you feel is right. I'll be with you all along. I won't let you down. Not again._

I knew what to do.

"No", I whispered and Bianca stopped shouting,

"No?" she snarled in disbelief.

"No", I said louder, picking my sword up. In a few seconds it was under her throat, "Did you really think that I, son of Hades, Prince of the Underworld, the Ghost King, can't recognize a ghost when I see one? Sure, Dark Mist is a tricky thing, but you can't fool me. You're not a ghost. You're a trick. You're not my Bianca. She would never do such a thing. Now, you're going to pay for using her voice to say such things."

"Have a nice trip", she dissolved before I could decapitate her. The ground started shaking. I almost lost balance, but Percy stood up, looking at me. He was there just a couple of seconds, but I saw the change. His eyes were their normal sea-green color. But then they changed, Into black and purple. He winked and disappeared. Was he... No, no he can't be. It's impossible.

The ground beneath me opened. I started falling. The lights from the maze disappeared and I was plummeting down to who knows where. At this speed, I'll never find out, I'll just be a splash on the pavement.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus", a woman in a torn white Greek dress, choppy messy black hair, big glowing red eyes and mouth with fang-like teeth spoke from behind, "You must be so proud, young demigod. So proud of the pain you brought upon others for your own success."

The images in the mirrors around me changed. I saw myself, Luke and Thalia running from so many monsters. In another, Thalia was lying down on the wet grass, slowly dying. In a second, she was a great Pine tree. In another was an image of Percy almost killed by the hellhound that came to Camp during his first capture the flag. I watched him battle Medusa, Echidna, the Furies, and so many other monsters. I witnessed his encounter with Ares again. I watched as he and Tyson were attacked in their school. I saw all the terrible things from our quest to the Sea of Monsters. I saw myself fall with the Manticore, and his determination to find me again. I watched as he sank to his knees, holding up the sky, just as Luke has. I watched Zoe Nightshade die before our eyes. I remembered all the dangers of our trip to the Labyrinth. I saw him blow up St Helen's and fall on Ogygia. I watched him leave Calypso for me. And I saw the Battle of Manhatten. I watched as our siblings and friends laid down their lives to the monsters attacking. I saw Luke stick her own dagger into himself, destroying Kronos.

I remembered Percy disappearing for months. I watched him run from the Gorgons. I saw him carry Juno over Little Tiber. The games at Camp Jupiter. I watched as he, Hazel and Frank encountered so many monsters. I watched him fall again at that glacier in Alaska. I remembered all the times he was there, fighting for everyone on Argo II. I saw his face when I took off on my solo quest. I watched him jump with me into this Gods' forsaken place. I witnessed all the things we've been through again. The arai, Akhlys, Nyx's palace, the battle at Tartarus's heart. I watched all the things our friends went through while we were down there. I remembered the battle in Athens. And the one at Camp Half-Blood. I watched all those people lay down their lives, get killed by monsters.

I watched Gaia win. I watched all the things Percy went through. I watched him make a deal with Chaos. I watched him battle all those monsters all on his own. I saw his reunion with Zoe and their trip all over the world. I watched him come back to the battle and destroy Gaea.

And I saw him running from us, fighting with all he had after we betrayed him. I watched again as he fell from Olympus, to what I presumed was his death. And I saw all the things we did over the past centuries. And I watched him train and fight and kill and protect. I saw him evolve into the General. And I saw him come back and all the pain that caused him. I watched him die for us one final time. I watched what the others must have gone through in this maze. Jason having to pick a door, Nico killing Bianca, Thalia jumping from the cliff. I didn't see Zoe anywhere, but I paid no attention to that.

I fell, covering my face with my hands, shutting my eyes tight. Useless. The images still played in my head. I started crying. I knew I couldn't let myself break right now, right here, but I couldn't stop it. The woman was right. I brought so much pain to others. I hurt so many people. I hurt Percy.

The images stopped moving and I heard a whoosh. The woman behind me disappeared. But the images in the mirrors came to life. They all had red eyes. Every single figure advanced at her. Percy, Zoe, Luke, Michael Yew, Silena, Charles Beckendorf, all of them. They screamed like demons. _You hurt us. You killed us. You're pathetic. _Every single word whurt me like a sword through the gut. Especially Percy's.

"You killed me, Annabeth. So many times. I'm dead because of you."

I begged them to stop as I crawled backward. Tears kept rolling down my face, and I didn't try stopping them. I knew all they said was true. I knew they were all right. I knew what I did. And I was sorry for it.

My eyes were shut tight as they outstretched their hands to me, claws growing on them, fangs appearing. I was scared. So scared. I begged every and any God out there to stop this. To just kill me. I couldn't live anymore with all the things I did.

A hand grabbed mine. Before I opened my eyes, I heard something like water come and wash away all the voices around me. I kept sobbing and did not open my eyes. A warm cold hand still held mine gently. Another one was on my chin a second later.

"Annabeth", he said. No, no it can't be him, "Annabeth, open your eyes. You're safe. I'm here."

I slowly forced them open. He didn't lie. He was there. In his old jeans and orange camp shirt. His hair was messy, just as I remembered it. His eyes were warm and in their usual shade of sea green. And his gentle smile reached them too. I gaped at the figure before me. No, it can't be him.

"Percy..."

"Shhhh", he smiled, "It's okay. I'm right here, darling. I'm here. You're safe. You're always going to be safe. Because I'll always be here, Annabeth. But you have to keep going. You have to keep fighting. For all those people out there. For all those scared kids in Camp. For your friends trapped down here, and for the friends that are searching for them. Keep fighting for me Annabeth. I'm dead, I'm not coming back. Don't let my death be in vain. Keep going. None of those things are your fault, okay? Not one of them. And I wouldn't have traded a second we spent together for the world. But there won't be a world anymore if you don't get up right now and fight for it."

"I can't", I whispered. He wiped away my tears, just as he did centuries ago, "I can't anymore Percy. I'm tired. Tired of all of this. I can't do it without you."

"But you'll have to", he whispered, "You did for all those centuries while I fought all over the universe. You'll have to do so now again when there's no one else who can. Please Annabeth, don't give up. Not now, not ever. Keep fighting."

He started fading. No, no he can't go now.

"Don't go. Please, Percy, stay with me. Please, don't leave me again..."

"I've never left you Annabeth. And I never am. I'm here", he pointed to her heart, "I'm right here. And I always will be. So long as you remember me. Keep fighting Annabeth. Keep fighting..."

And he faded. One last time, Percy faded from me. I was so close to him, and he was just gone like that. Soon, anger overtook grief and sorrow inside me. I picked up my sword and smashed every single mirror in the room.

The ground shook and I fell. Shards of glass fell all around me. All light soon faded from view. I was falling again, and I will be for God knows how long.

**Zoe's POV**

_"Oh, well of course", the figure spoke, "The little girl is afraid of the same thing for centuries. Afraid of men, of feelings, of affection. You, Zoe Nightshade, are afraid of love."_

_And the figure changed its appearance again. My bow dropped. I knew the person before me, wasn't the real one, just an image, but I couldn't fight it. I saw his green eyes and a warm smile. I saw his loving gaze. I saw the dead man looking like a teenager in love._

No, I saw the teenaged dead man _I_ was in love with. There's no point of denying it. Ever since I joined him on his quest during the years that never were, I knew. I fell in love with. The one thing I dreaded ever since Heracles. Love, affection for men. The reason I joined the Hunt. So I'd never be hurt the way Heracles hurt and betrayed me. And yet, that oath died when I did. And I found the one thing I dreaded in the eyes of a Son of Poseidon.

No one forced me. No one made me fall in love. I could've stopped it, right? And yet, that boy captured my heart in mere days. But I never said anything. He had Annabeth. He was in love with the blonde. Besides, when we went back and I faded back down into the Underworld, it made no difference. I remembered it all, but I couldn't tell anyone. For him, so he can be happy. He had Annabeth back. He didn't need me. And then she went and done that. A knife to his back. I was furious, but I knew there was nothing I could do. But he ran. Perhaps he swore to never fall for anyone again, just like I did. There was no indication that he loved me, ever. So, I tried to keep my distance for as long as possible, always keeping an eye on him. When I was allowed to return, I tried not to ponder over my feelings too much and focus on the war.

And even though I knew this was not Percy Jackson, just some nightmare Tartarus had in store for us, I couldn't help but tear up at the sight of him. A teenager in an orange shirt and jeans, with messy dark hair, mischievous but dazzling look in his eyes and a warm troublemaker smile. He was before her once more. She wanted to run to him, but she stood frozen.

"So, little Zoe is afraid of love, eh?" Percy snarled, "And, of course, her love died the second she was with him again, didn't I, Zoe?"

"Percy..." I whispered, not finding the strength to talk. He growled.

"You don't get to say my name", he said through gritted teeth, and I backed away, tears silently rolling down my face, "I died for you, Zoe Nightshade. So you had a better chance of escaping this place. I didn't die for the people up there on Earth. I didn't die for the kids scared to death back at camp or those trapped down here. I didn't die for Jason or Thalia or Nico. Certainly not for Annabeth, no. I died for Zoe Nightshade. The little girl scared of me, scared of love. You're a failure. You're a disappointment. And you don't deserve this hero's heart!"

I pondered his words for a few seconds, before the realization of something I knew hit me. I picked up my bow, straightened up and chuckled in my throat.

"Idiot", I spoke, "D'you think I'm that stupid? When you make a copy of someone so amazing, at least put more effort to it, fool."

I fired an arrow after arrow, "Percy doesn't act like that. Percy didn't die just for me. Percy died for everyone. Percy Jackson did not love me. But even so, Percy Jackson, the real Perseus Jackson, would never call someone a failure, a disappointment. And he certainly wouldn't call himself a hero anymore, though no matter what he thought, he's the greatest hero ever to live!"

And the thing revealed it's true shape. A skeletal figure with rotting flesh claws and a pained expression took Percy's place. I shot one final arrow and the creature dissolved. As it's scream filled the chamber, the ground shook and opened. Before I had a chance to comprehend that, or the voice in my head, I found myself falling in the darkness, the voice echoing.

_Bravo, clever girl._

* * *

**3rd person's POV**

Jason Grace hit the water first. He fell for hours and had lost his consciousness a long time ago. Perhaps it was better that way. He won't feel the pain that is to come to such an extent. But he'll have to endure it to save his friends.

Thalia, Lieutenant of Artemis, fell just minutes after him. Just as her brother, she was unconscious, due to her fear of heights. Her bravery was admirable, given that she jumped even though she couldn't see the bottom, but her fear was foolish. Still, the fall was not her test. Her test was the voice in her head. Her fatal flaw. Ambition. She was offered power and she turned it down. Her loyalty to the others outweighs her desires.

Nico di Angelo was special. The deity watching over the demigods knew that from the very second he was born. He was the boy who had to suffer, even though he had a good heart. He was left all alone, and he still never gave up. He saw the worst in everything first but always saw the light at the end of the tunnel. And he forgave. He overcame his flaw of holding grudges and he forgave the boy who gave up so much. He forgave him and let him live, even though the image in the maze was not real.

Annabeth Chase disappointed them. The deity never expected her to break so soon. Yes, she lost a lot. Yes, she brought pain to some. But the girl forgot the good times. She forgot all the times that she laughed with her beloved. Still, even in the worst of days, even when he was gone, she drew strength from him. She drew strength from the one she loved endlessly. The deity knew that even though she broke in the maze, the daughter of Athena was not going to give up.

The only conscious person to hit the bottom of the dark pit, the water with endless pain, was the soldier. Zoe Nightshade. The Girl Who Died. They knew from the moment she stepped on Earth the first time that the little Titan was special. And as special and brave as she was, her fear was the most admirable. The most dangerous. She feared men. She feared love. And she overcame that during her second existence. Zoe Nightshade let a boy capture her heart for all eternity. She let herself fall in love with a soldier, no matter how dangerous love or the soldier were. And even though she never believed in anyone, Zoe Nightshade believed in him, to be there to catch her when she fell. And he did not disappoint.


	16. The Beginning of Our End

**So, hello again. I know this upload is late, but by now you probably know that I have a very inconsistent schedule. Nevertheless, I apologize for the delay and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Beta Reader:** Nobody knows pj better than me

**Piper's POV**

I woke up with a terrible headache. My vision was blurry, but it cleared soon enough. The light in the Camp Half-Blood infirmary was blinding. I tried to recall how I got there, but my mind was blank. The last thing I remembered was the cold green mist and then terrible pain and a hoarse voice laughing in the darkness surrounding me. I heard the screams of my friends somewhere in the distance, but I couldn't see them, move or even think.

I slowly sat up and took in my surroundings. In the beds next to me, demigods were resting. Reyna, Frank, Will, Clarisse, Leo, Connor and some others were there. I tried to call out to them but stopped myself. They were hurt and resting, I shouldn't bother them. I looked at myself. My clothes were different than I remembered, I was covered in stitched and bandages, but I wasn't in pain. In my mouth lingered the taste of something watermelon-y. Nectar must be. I looked at the nightstand next to my bed and saw a tall glass filled with the juice. I reached for it and took a sip. Just as I set it down, the doors opened and Jason walked in.

His blue eyes were wide with surprise and relief, and a smile slowly spread over his face. I managed to smile back.

"Piper", he whispered as he slowly walked towards me, "You're awake!"

"Yeah, I'd say so", I spoke as he gently hugged me, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" he asked in surprise. I shook my head and sat up straighter. I caught the worry in his eyes at my short wince at the pain. I must have broken a rib. I assured him I was fine as he sat down on the chair next to me.

"You've been asleep for about 50 hours", he sighed, "You were all badly hurt after all that happened, and the healers did their best to just keep you all alive. I mean, without Will there to lead them, they were a bit uncoordinated. But they managed to save you, and then Apollo and Asclepius themselves came to finish the job. They told us to leave you to rest, that you'd be fine, but I was worried none the less."

"Well, I'm fine", I replied, "I just-I don't remember what happened."

"Oh, you missed so much, Pipes", he sighed, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um...", I tried to recall as much as possible, "We were meeting at the Big House and this green fog surrounded us. Rachel was having a prophecy or something. But then, there was all this cold surrounding me and then the burning heat. I don't know what happened after, I must have passed out... Jason, what happened? Tell me."

He sighed and started talking, "You were taken. All of you", he gestured to the others in the infirmary, "Mors, he-he somehow possessed Rachel and took you to the Pit. We went after you."

"You what?!" I screamed practically, "Jason, tell me you didn't go to Tartarus for me..."

He looked down and started the story.

"Mors challenged the General. He knew we'd go after you. And he and that other soldier had this prophecy. Five of us were supposed to go after you down in the Pit. The two of them, me, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth. The General opened the Earth and let us in. We fell and when we finally reached the bottom, we started searching for the Archeron, the River of Pain. It leads t the deepest corners of the Pit. So, we found Phlethegon and followed it to the Heart of Tartarus. But, to get there, we needed to pass Akhylis and the arai. Remember the stories Annabeth told us about them?" I nodded, "Well, she kept so much about them to herself. They were terrible. And the General took them on himself. That's when things started going south."

"He took thousands of them on, just so we could get past them and to you. He survived, but Akhlys was there. He was wounded and he couldn't fight her off. She had this, this box and when she opened it, this swirling darkness took him over and he fell off the cliff. But we found out who he is before that. Piper, this is going to be a shock, but it's true."

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighed, "Piper, Percy was alive."

My mouth dropped open as tears filled my eyes. Percy, alive? No, it's impossible.

"That's right", he whispered, "Percy was alive. He made a deal with Lord Chaos. When he jumped off Olympus, he went to that world and trained. He's the General. Percy is the General. And he died for us all over."

By now, Jason was crying too. He had to take a break from catching her up to collect himself. I remembered how close he and Percy were and I knew it couldn't have been easy to watch him die.

Jason explained who Zoe Nightshade was and about the maze. He told me about his choice and the fall. That's when thing's got nasty.

**Jason's POV (FLASHBACK)**

I resurfaced as the dark water burned my skin. The pain was so strong I wanted to just let go. But I knew I had to keep going. I had to get Piper back. And if this pain means that, then it's a small price to pay.

But I couldn't help but wonder how something so cold can burn so hot, how something so dark can be so blinding. I managed to keep myself floating as I screamed for my friends. Annabeth was already out, as was Zoe. Nico and Thalia resurfaced a minute after.

Zoe spotted an island, a coastline and we swam for it. The water kept pulling us down, but we all made it eventually. We took a minute to regroup, exchanged stories of what went on in the other mazes. I was just glad we all made it. I took in our surroundings. Behind us was nothing but a dark forest. Where the hell is we supposed to go from now?!

My question was answered quickly. Just as we got up, a path formed in the forest. Without much else to go on, we followed it. It was dark and cold and we had no idea whether we were on the right path, where we were going, what we were walking into. Nothing. At least we weren't attacked. Though it worried me. This deep into Tartarus, there should be monsters. So, why was nothing attacking us?

After hours of walking in complete silence, waiting to be jumped, we were certain we made it. Before us was a giant medieval castle. It seemed to be built out of pure black brick. It seemed more like a prison, a fortress than a castle when I looked better. But prisons were supposed to be guarded, and this thing wasn't.

Suddenly, I felt nauseous. The world before me blurred. In the blink of an eye, I was fine. We all were. And, we were no longer outside the prison, but in what seemed to be the throne room/the main cell. We were surrounded by various monsters, serpents, zombies, you name it. Before we could draw our weapons, a tall, dark silhouette snapped its fingers and we were on our knees, our hands behind our back as if they were tied.

Annabeth, of course, was the first to figure out what was going on, "Mors."

"Demigods", a deep, somewhat cheerful voice called out, "I see you survived your trip here. I must say, it would've been better if you didn't. There's no getting out of here, ladies and gentlemen."

"What do you want, you foul thing?!" Thalia spat and Mors laughed.

"What do I want?" he said, "I want destruction. I want to destroy this world. I want to destroy my brother and all that he created. I want to make him watch his worlds burn. And I want to make every single soul living in his universe dead."

"And then what? Huh? You destroy everything, and then what?" Nico asked.

"Then it's my turn. Then I create. And I will create such darkness, such a terrible world. A world where no light will ever shine, no sun will ever burn. No hope will ever spark, no love will ever begin. I will build a world where all that exists is me, and my destruction."

"Well, that's a lousy world", Zoe spat at him, "I guess we'll have to stop you."

"You? Stop me?" Mors laughed, and his laugh shook the entire building, "Sweet little Titan, your great General, the famous Percy Jackson couldn't defeat me! The only being rivaling me in power is sleeping in his little fortress, waiting to die. The great Chaos the Creator can't beat me. Nothing can. Nothing will. Especially not you, you puny little pests."

"And why not?" I snarled.

"Because you'll be rotting down here", Mors laughed again and stood up from his throne. He was about as tall as the Empire State Building. He had no face, nothing. He was just a dark silhouette with piercing dark blue eyes, "This, young demigods, is my prison. This is where my father and brother imprisoned me. I have spent centuries locked down here, punching this one tiny hole, just so I could get you down here."

"Why us?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, not you", Mors shook his head, "My brother. But he warded himself. Still, he trusted the wrong person. He gave the only key to this place to your little Percy Jackson. I just needed to get a few demigods down here, plant a fake prophecy in the head of little Zoe and voila. He's here with the key. Akhylis killed him, and in his death, he handed me the key."

In his hand, a blue cube appeared. If he had a face, I could've sworn he'd smile.

"So what now?", I demanded, "You'll just leave us here and you'll wreak havoc upon Earth?"

"Well, yes", he chuckled, "But not just Earth. Everywhere."

He motioned to the guards, "Take them to the others. Lock 'em up. We're about to go to war, lads."

"Not so fast", a voice so deep shook the room so hard that the walls cracked. He turned around and saw a figure surrounded by black and purple smoke. The only feature of the figure we could make out was the dark purple eyes. The figure marched forward, leaving cold in its wake. I notice Mors tense as if he were scared. What is this person? What could make Mors so afraid?

There was something familiar in the figure's posture, but looking at it too long made my eyes burn.

"Impossible! You're dead! I killed you myself!" Mors screamed.

"You could never kill me", the figure spoke, "I am the First being. I am the only thing that existed before the Universe, and that will exist when everything ends. The Universe will fold one day and both you and your brother die, but I will live. I will continue to exist, no matter the Universe."

"I WILL END YOU!" Mors screamed and his hold on us broke. We felt his surge of power around us, but the other thing just extended his arm forward. A purple force-field appeared around us, shielding us. He held back the raw energy Mors was blasting at us like it was nothing. I would've been impressed if I wasn't more scared of him than Mors.

He turned his head and looked at us, motioning for Annabeth to step forward. He handed her a small vial of smoke and spoke again, this time lowering his voice, "Go find your friends. When you do, open the vial and chant", he pressed two fingers on her forehead, "The smoke will take you back home. I can shield you while you're still down here, so don't worry about the monsters, Tartarus or Mors. He will attack soon, so be prepared. Good luck, young heroes."

And with that, we started running. Mors and the other being fought in the throne room and the forcefield around us killed the monsters in our path. Finding the prison cells where our friends were wasn't too hard. What was hard was seeing them like that. Each of them was hanging by cuffs on their arms, bloody, dirty, shaking. I ran to Piper, cupping her face with my hands. She was alive. I thanked every single god I could think of. Once we freed them from the cuffs, Annabeth started chanting some incantation. The smoke started rising and so did we. After a minute or two, we were back at camp. The relief all of us felt, and the campers were almost visible.

The Apollo kids and healers ran to us and took us to the infirmary. They started tending to our wounds. Surprisingly, the five of us weren't badly hurt, but the imprisoned ones were in critical condition. After hours of waiting, Apollo and Asclepius finally came to us with the news.

**Piper's POV (PRESENT)**

"Calypso and Travis are dead?" I cried. Jason nodded sadly.

"We already had the funeral and honoring", he sighed, "The gods offered Calypso to go to Tartarus, like the other Titans, or back to Ogygia, except, she'll never see anyone again. No other demigod will ever land on her island. It would be like her own little Underworld, alone forever. She took it instead of Tartarus. Travis is in Elysium, Nico visited him yesterday."

"Well, at least they won't be here for the war", I sighed, "What do you think will happen next?"

"Well, I had a dream last night", Jason sighed, "The man that saved us came to me. He said that he got to Mors too late and that he already broke free. We should be ready for an attack anytime now. Everyone is in positions, ready to start defending Camp."

"That's awful", I said, "Well, at least it'll be over soon, one way or another. Did he tell you who he is? Will he come to help us?"

"No and I don't know", Jason looked up at me, "He never said who he was, or if he'll help us fight. All I know is that's a form of some God. I just don't know which."

"I see. So, what now?"

"Well, since you're up, the others should be too soon. We'll have a meeting again, coordinate the attack and defense and everything. The gods are coming to help too if you can imagine. So there's that."

"Well, at least we're not alone again", I sighed.

"I'll leave you to rest a little longer while you still can", he kissed the top of my head, "You have to be ready, well-rested. We have a war to fight."

"That we do", I sighed and closed my eyes, falling asleep once again. Or, at least I tried to.

I couldn't help but think about Travis and Calypso. And Percy. I loved Percy like a brother, with all my heart. I was devastated when he died. I mourned him as long as Annabeth. I was at his mom's funeral. Every day I thought about him. What our lives would be like if he was still around. And now I found out he was alive. And that he died. He died and I never got a chance to say how sorry I was. How sorry I am. I prayed in my head that he knew. I hoped he knew that I never wanted what happened to him. Poor Percy.

A couple of hours later, all the others came to. I explained what happened to us and to the others that were looking for us. Once everyone was up and about, we headed to greet our siblings and to the meeting. It went as it did always. Coordinate the attack. Prepare defense. Surprise attacks. Allegiances. Everything.

We were pretty sure that we covered every side Mors could attack on. Once that was all done, we prayed to the gods to help us. To protect us the best they could. To bless those who died. To bless Percy's soul. Nico said he never found him in the Underworld, but Percy was a resident of Utopia now. His spirit must have gone there.

The gods came by later. They blessed us, the Army of Chaos and encouraged everyone to fight. They brought their own troops along, to aid the best they can. They amped up the power of every demigod as much as they could. And soon, it would come to test how well we'll fare against the greatest enemy we'll ever face.

A Hermes kid ran around, blowing the horn. We were under attack.


	17. The Final Battle

**Okay, first of all, I am SO SO sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. I wanted to get this chapter right, and some things just weren't weren't working out. I wanted the final battle to be epic, and for you guys really to enjoy it. I know I said there's going to be two more chapters, but I decided to merge them into one. Anyway, let's go kick Mors's ass!**

**Jason's POV**

The sound of the horn blowing was one that was not rare, but it put more dread in my bones than any time before. The sound carried all through the valley, signaling danger. We expected Mors to attack soon, but all of us prayed he wouldn't. Even though we had all sides of Camp covered, we were all trembling. We had no idea where they're going to come from, and it honestly didn't matter all that much. Mors has the biggest monster army in creation, and not just minor monsters like dracenae or empousai. He had some aliens with him, not to mention all the Giants and Titans. How we were supposed to beat them, I had no idea. But i knew that no matter what, none of us are going to give up.

The tension in the air was so thick, I could cut it with a knife. All of us were dead silent, most holding our breaths in anticipation. No one moved, no one blinked. I felt beads of sweat already rolling down my temples. That's how terrified I was.

All the stiffness, fear and terror were washed away as we finally heard the roar of monsters and clatter of weapons coming from the north side of the valley. Then on the west, then on the east. Sea monsters rose from the lake with air bubbles over their heads. Rouge wind spirits and winged creatures circled around the sky. Hundreds, thousands of monsters came at us from all sides, showing no mercy whatsoever. I quickly assessed the situation as I flew up high in the air. I used my powers over the winds to interfere with the flight of the venti and winged monsters. My sword cut through them effortlessly. The only problem was that there were dozens of them, over 150, and just one me. The wind spirits made it difficult for me to saty floating, but that didn't stop me from either taming them, harnessing their power or just simply killing them.

I had gotten rid of many monsters up in the air, when I dared take a look down. Leo was setting everything on fire, with the help of his cabin, which used their inventions and traps to kill the monsters. Piper slashed through hoards of empusai, while Annabeth fought twice as much as her. I was seriously scared of that girl at times. Every few seconds I would see a blurred line from where Hazel zoomed past on Arion, decapitating Cyclopes. Frank turned himself into a dragon, and was either crushing or lighting up everything around him. Reyna was fighting back-to-back with Annabeth, both fighting so proficiently, it was terrifying to watch. Nico raised skeletons from the ground and fought with them by his side. Will and other healers ran about, doing everything they could to help the injured. Apollo archers teamed up with the Hunters, minus Thalia, and showered the monster army with arrows from all directions. Thalia was by Zeus's fist, using her powers over lightning to kill everything within a 10 meter radius. Grover and the satyrs and nature spirits fended off creatures in the woods. Every now and then I would hear Grover's screams as the lord of the wild. It still terrified me, but then again, it was what it was meant to do. There's a reason it's called Panic. Chaos army and the Assassins were probably doing the best. In their wake lay more monster dust than anywhere else. Watching them work was a terrifying sight, especially the Assassins. Those people were so brutal, so merciless, I shivered.

But even with all of this, we were still loosing hopelessly. There were simply too many monsters, and just not enough of us. Not to mention the Titans, Giants and Mors himself have not showed up yet. By the time they do, we will already be either long dead or captured.

Or maybe not. In a split second, just as I was about to land and do all I could on the ground, flashes appeared all around us. Once I opened my eyes, I felt my jaw drop. Before us stood the Olympian council and who knows how many other minor gods. All of them ready for battle. Who knows, maybe they do acre about us. Maybe we can win. I found myself with Zeus and Thalia, electrocuting everything before us with lightning. Nico and Hades rose more dead, not just skeletons, but ghosts. Ghosts of fallen heroes. I recognized many of them, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Michael Yew, Castor, Bianca di Angelo, so many of them. Achilles, Perseus, Theses, Bellerophon, Actaeon, Patroclus, Alexander the Great, Aeneas, the original Castor and Pollux, Hector, Menelaus, Dedalus, Icarus, the original Jason and the Argonauts, Odysseus, Peleus, other great conquerors and generals, Napoleon, Julius Cesar, and who knows how many others. I took a minute to appreciate Achilles fighting, it was a sight more terrifying than all the monsters around me.

Hecate and her children, along with Hazel, used the Mist to just make the monsters disappear. Athena fought by Annabeth and her children, along with Ares and his cabin. Bellona and Reyna decimated the monsters before them. Artemis joined Zoe and her Hunters. Apollo was either raining down arrows on the enemies or healing people along with Aesclepius. Demeter and Dionysus and their children used their powers over herbs to make traps. Aphrodite and her children helped distract the monsters so that other more warrior-like demigods could kill them easier. Hephaestus and his cabin used Greek fire to set larger enemy troops aflame. Heracles fought by Perseus, Theseus and Achilles.

It took us a while, but we finally had the monsters running back into the forest. We won. Maybe just this battle, but we won. Instead of chasing after them, Reyna, Annabeth, the gods and I gave orders to set up more traps, collect all the reusable weapons, tend to the injured, put up more defenses etc. We left some older campers to guard the valley and oversee how our orders were carried out, while us Immortal campers went into the still standing Big House to figure out a new plan of attack. As always, it took a while to have everyone stop arguing. And as always it took Annabeth shouting at everyone to do the trick.

"Jesus Christ, we are in the middle of a war, and you are all screaming", notice how she used Jesus Christ instead of our usual cries, "We need a new plan of attack, not to turn on each other."

"Annabeth is right", Athena agreed, "How long until the others arrive?"

"They should be here any minute", Hermes announced.

"The others?" Leo asked the million dollar question, "Who're the others?"

"We called other gods for help", Zeus explained, "The Nordics, Aztecs, Sumerians, Egyptians, everyone. This is a universal threat, not just something out for the Greeks and Romans."

"Well, we don't have time to wait for them", Piper spoke, "We need a new strategy, now."

Annabeth and Athena got to it right as the other gods arrived. Soon, there was barely enough room for all of us in the Big House. Luckily, with the combined minds of Annabeth and Athena, we had a new strategy. Nico, Hazel and Hades will attack from under the ground, Zeus, Horus, Thor and other sky gods will attack from above, all the others from the ground on all sides. We expected at least the Titans to come around this time, maybe even the Giants, but not Mors himself. It was still far too early for him to show himself. We also didn't expect the Primordials which have sided with him to come out yet.

Even with all the help we had, I still felt it wasn't enough. And I knew just wished there was one person there with us. Heck, I would trade all the gods sitting with me right now to have Percy by my side. Maybe with him here, we would stand a chance.

Wait, Hades summoned the dead heroes to the fight. Why wasn't Percy among them? He's the greatest, strongest of them all, surely Hades wouldn't have overlooked him.

"Where's Percy?" I interrupted the new argument which had just broke out. Everyone stared at me with sad eyes, tears in many.

"Jason, Percy's dead", Hazel spoke softly, quietly.

"No, I know that", I elaborated, "But Nico and Hades here summoned dead heroes. Percy wasn't among them. Where is he?"

The room was dead silent. Everyone avoided looking each other in the eyes, especially me. Even the other gods' heads were hung low. The stories of Percy's heroics must have reached them over the centuries.

"Perseus's soul is not in the Underworld", Osiris finally spoke.

"What?" Annabeth choked out.

"Percy isn't in the Underworld. None of them", Hades explained, "He is either still alive, or Tartarus has claimed his soul before he could reach us."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Thalia exploded.

"What difference would it make?" Hades argued, "He can't be alive, so either his soul was destroyed, on Chaos's realm or still in Tartarus. Whichever it is, he won't be joining us in this battle, or any other, ever again!"

We were just about to argue further, when the horn blew once more. Seriously? The battle was over just a few hours ago!

We all ran out and took our positions. I took a look around from above. Things were not looking good for us. The monster army was just as big as before, if not bigger. I recognized all the Titans there, and at least half of the Giants. The only good sign was that there were no other Giants, no Primordials, and no Mors. The battle raged on just as it had before- the archers raining down arrows, the healers healing the injured, Thalia blasting things to ashed, Leo making ashes in his own way, Annabeth and Reyna decimating everything before them. Nico using the shadows to swallow monsters. Piper and Hazel fighting side by side. Frank in the form of a giant grizzly bear. I was in the air once again, killing things up above. The gods fought with us, so we were able to hold our ground for a while.

The problem were the Giants and Titans. Us immortal campers, or children of some stronger gods could take them on, but the Titans only. We needed to work along the gods to kill the Giants, and we were all a little busy. I was battling Enceladus with what I assumed was the Egyptian god Horus. Just like during the war, battling the Giants was no easy task. It took us a while to take the monster down.

I took a moment to assess the situation. To say it was desperate would be a huge understatement. Monsters just kept coming in, and, of course, there was a limited number of gods and demigods. We are going to lose, I can already see it. Monsters were backing groups of demigods into corners or rings. Lifeless bodies littered the ground. Broken weapons and monster dust glowed in the sun. The day just wasn't one for fighting Mors- the sun was up high, shining. The sky was blue, no clouds anywhere, even though every few seconds I heard thunder. It was weird, but it was as if some force wanted us to be at least a little optimistic.

Monsters kept coming, and soon, most demigods were captured. In the end, it was just us old ones and the gods which have survived (not too many of them) against the complete Giant/Titan ensemble. Annabeth, Reyna, Piper, Clarisse, Nico, Will, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Travis, Connor, Zoe, Hylla and I stood back to back in a ring, with a number of gods largely reduced from when the battle began. Our weapons were out, bloody and dusty from the battle. We were all scratched up, bruised, panting and completely exhausted when we felt darkness falling over us. Two figures strolled onto the battlefield, both wearing dark cloaks. Once they neared us, I finally figured out who they were.

"Behold, brother", Mors bellowed, gesturing to the ruined camp, "The beginning of our conquest. The beginning of destruction. Soon, this will all be dust, and we shall create the world anew."

"I must admit, brother", Chaos laughed, "I should've listened to you all those eons ago. This is the way to creation. Complete and absolute destruction."

The Chaos army, which was still raging on the battlefield stood still. Their master just sided with the enemy, they must've been confused.

One soldier stepped forward, "Milord", he knelt before the two oldest creatures, ever, "What is the meaning of this? Isn't he the enemy?"

"Stand, warrior. I stand with my brother. I have for some time now. And with me, all of Utopia does. We fight against the gods, not with them."

"But, my lord, what of our commander? He said Mors is the enemy?" Another soldier spoke up.

"Your commander is gone", Mors laughed, "He died in Tartarus. Besides, you don't fight for him, but for my brother. And therefore, you fight for me."

"No", an Assassin stood, "This isn't right, my master. The General wouldn't have wanted this."

"It doesn't matter what Jackson would or wouldn't have wanted. You don't serve him, but me and my brother. And, as I said, he is dead", Mors gritted his teeth.

"Am I?" a deep, booming voice came from all around us. The ground shook. The sky turned gray. Wind blew all around us. The ocean was restless. I felt the temperature dropping all around me. Lightning struck the ground, but this wasn't work of the thunder gods. This was something much older, much more powerful.

The ground split open. Screams of pain came from the great chasm. Red light illuminated it. In a flash, a huge wave of black water shot up, enveloping all the monsters in it. Each of them died a painful death, judging by their screams. I heard Nico mutter something, but I didn't need him to figure out that something just pried open a portal to Tartarus. That scream must have been the Primordial, crying out in pain.

A small figure shot high up in the dark sky. He flew like Iron Man, with small purple orbs under its palms and feel, propelling it up. Once it landed, the ground shook again, dust rising. For some reason, my mind started playing the _Immigrant Song_ by Led Zeppelin. Stupid ADHD.

I took a better look at the figure once the dust had settled. It was dressed in familiar black robes, with weapons decorating it. The hood was up, blocking my view of the person's face, but I didn't need to see the face to figure out who it was. That robe was Percy's Assassin uniform. He pulled the hood down, revealing his jet black hair and face. I heard gasps coming from all around me, and a sob from Annabeth and Zoe.

"As you can see, I am very much not dead", Percy grinned, and only then did I notice his eyes. The weren't green anymore. The irises that once resembled the ocean were now bright, glowing purple, with the white part now pitch black with white spots littering it, like stars on the night sky.

"And, I brought a friend to the party. Hope we+re not late", he smiled evilly. Mors and Chaos shivered a little.

"Father", Chaos whispered, "Impossible! You are dead"

"On the contrary, my son", Percy spoke, but in a different voice, "It is very much possible. I am the Void, I cannot be killed. Even if everything is dust, I shall still exist. And as for how I have a form, young Perseus here was kind enough to make a deal with me. I now inhibit his body, and in return, I provide him with aid, power and council."

"But, you're trapped in my prison in Tartarus! You can't escape that place!"

"Well, I am known for doing the impossible", Percy laughed, "Now, let's dance!"

He ignited his hands with demon's breath, and shot huge fireballs at the two. Chaos dodges, but Percy managed to graze Mors's arm. The Primordial bellowed in pain as he put the fire out. He unsheathed his dual swords, while Chaos summoned his double-headed spear and the two brothers took fighting stances. Percy smirked and drew one of his more powerful weapons, an icy sword, and Riptide. The ground shook, and Percy was floating on a hurricane, charging at the two. I watched as Percy/Void slashed at the two, stabbed, ducked, rolled, flew up, swiped with his hands, tossing them to the side. All we could do was help the injured and watch. The gods ran off (typical), leaving us on our own once more. The Apollo kids ran around, taking away the injured with the help of other kids. Some older ones, more mentally stable, carried away the fallen demigods. Us immortals just stood, gaping at the battle going on.

Percy Jackson was even more of a beast than I remembered. He laughed manically, grinning with every single move. He stabbed, slashed, sliced and manipulated everything around to work to in favor. The winds blew so hard I thought my face was going to be ripped right off my skull. The waves crashed on the beach, sending water all the way to us. To be fair, saying waves would be an insult. A tsunami came after a tsunami, in a loop. The ground trembled with every blow Percy dealt. And he seemed to receive none. I knew he was on our side, but that didn't mean I wasn't terrified of him.

In the end, all three of them, Mors, Chaos and Percy were unarmed, using only their magic to battle. Chaos created domes around Percy, which Mors would destroy in an attempt to crush my friend. But there seemed to be a force field around Percy, shielding him. He waved his hands around, tossing the two Primordials around, slamming them against one another, shooting them up in the sky and slamming them back down to the ground. Thalia and I did our best to it them with as much lightning as possible, to keep them down. Nico tried to use the shadows to hold them chained, and Leo set them on fire every few seconds. Maybe there's a chance.

"Fools, we cannot be killed!" Mors bellowed, "You shall pay for this!"

"No!" Void boomed, "Maybe you cannot be killed, my sons, but you can be restrained. Even you two are no match for the power of the Void. I am everything and nothing. I will be there when everything turns to dust. And I will be your prison, for all eternity."

Chaos and Mors kept cursing everything and everyone, but to no end. Percy held it all back, shielding us. I felt the battle coming to an end, and at that moment it seemed as is we were going to win.

"Zoe, the Cube!" Percy shouted towards Zoe Nightshade, who summoned the Cube. Percy turned to me, and handed me the purple power orb he held in his hands, "Hold this for me."

Before I could protest, the ball was in my hand, and I felt its power surging through me, but it didn't kill me. I watched Percy run to Zoe, and take the Cube from her. For a second, I thought he was about to run back to me and finish everything, but then I realized. Percy wasn't going to win. We may, but he won't. Percy was saying good-bye to Zoe. His hand cupped her cheek, and I saw tears coming from her big black eyes. Percy whispered his good bye to her. None of us interrupted them, we knew these were his last moments. Zoe was crying, but she returned the kiss he placed on her lips before running away. She begged him not to do whatever he was about to do, but Percy was determined. He ran back to me, taking the orb from my hands.

"Thanks, Jason. Look out for them, just as you have. Good bye, bro", he forced a smile, before enveloping Annabeth in an awkward hug. Then, he turned his attention to the two screaming Primordials and started chanting. At first I thought it was Greek, but I realized later that it wasn't. The held out the Cube as it started glowing. The small black object started floating as Percy made weird gestures with his hands. Chaos and Mors were shouting, pleading for their lives. Slowly, the Cube started sucking them in. The sight was nothing but hideous. The two deformed, melted, turned to smoke and dust as they were pulled into the Cube. The black object made contact with Percy's hand again, and sucked him in along with the two. With a loud BANG! the Cube collapsed into itself, leaving nothing but a crater and a screaming Zoe Nightshade, held back by Clarisse and Frank.

* * *

Everything went still. No one, but crying Zoe moved. Most of us were holding our breaths. The sea was calm, the winds blew no more, the ground stopped shaking. And Percy Jackson was finally dead. Gone for good, who knows where.

"Heroes! The war is over!" Chiron announced, but no one cheered, "Though this is a time for celebration, I have to ask you to have a moment of silence for our fallen friends, and another one for Perseus Jackson, the boy who gave everything for us, centuries ago, as well as today! All hail Perseus Jackson, savior of the Universe!"

Everyone was quiet, honoring the dead, honoring Percy. Only Zoe kept sobbing. I should have seen it before- Zoe was in love with Percy, and Percy was in love with Zoe. And now they'll never get a chance to be together.

Piper ran to me, tears rolling down her eyes. I held her close to me, cherishing every moment I had with her, once more realizing that there are people who will never get a chance to do so with their loved ones. Frank was hugging Hazel, Will and Nico were kissing, Reyna and Annabeth embraced each other, Thalia and Clarisse comforted Zoe, and Leo ran to Calypso.

"Well, another victory in the name of Olympus!" Zeus flashed into the camp with a grin, "All hail the gods-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I snarled at my father and he looked at me with shock.

"Jason, how dare you-"

"Cut the crap, dad", Thalia joined me, "Another victory in the name of Olympus, my ass! You ran away! You left us to die! You left us on our own once again!"

"We didn't fight for you. We fought for each other", Nico added, "Because we are everything all of us have. We no longer fight for Olympus, but for Camp Half-Blood. So you can shove your celebration up your pompous ass."

Zeus seemed like he wanted to argue, but caught glares from every single demigod around him, so he flashed out.

"Come on, we have to honor the dead", Annabeth choked out, "It's been a long day."

**Percy's POV**

When Void first possessed me, I thought I was truly dead, but it was more like I was trapped inside my own mind. Though it didn't last long, it wasn't pleasant. Void materialized inside my head, and carried out his proposition: I act as his host, and he will help me defeat Mors. I was surprised and disappointed then I heard Chaos betrayed us, so at first, I didn't trust Void. But he provided solid proof, and I took the deal.

I cleared the way for the others in Tartarus, and then returned to Utopia for a Primordial Council meeting. I managed to convince all the Primordials not to side with anyone, and just stay completely neutral, out of the battle. I couldn't worry about them betraying one another and me during the fight, so I had them swear on Void's name. It's a binding oath stronger than a Styx contract, so should they break it, they would die, Primordial or not, it didn't matter.

Void and I returned to Tartarus and got the others out, but we were too slow, so we were left trapped. Luckily, I'm Percy Jackson, so following with the whole impossible thing wasn't really what I did. We punched a hole through the walls, and pried Tartarus open. I was afraid he'll attack, but he kept his promise. Phew.

Once we were out, Void conjured his power, and I felt my soul and body burning with energy. I knew what I had to do, Void walked me through it. But that didn't make it any easier.

Nor did the fact that I was in love with Zoe, and I was about to leave her. That was scarier than eternity in that Cube. So I mustered up as much courage as I could, and I confessed everything. Then I kissed her. Our lips moved in sync, as if it was our hundredth kiss, not the first. Once he pulled apart, I took in the sight of her dark eyes shining with tears. It pained me to see her like that, but I couldn't help but think she was beautiful even when she was right out of battle.

Before I willed myself to give up, I ran back to that monster, Mors, and traitor, Chaos. I chanted in a language Void taught me, Enochian. Soon, I was pulled into the Cube along with the two Primordials. The was was over. We won.

* * *

I don't know how long I was in the Cube. I know it wasn't very spacious, and that it was very painful. Mors and Chaos took turns torturing me, saying it was their only way of entertainment. Void, who was our prison, shielded and healed me as much as he could. I wanted to die, but I knew that was impossible in there. I did this. I trapped myself here. It was the only way, but it didn't mean I had to like it.

But one day, it all just stopped. Maybe I died.

No, I was still alive. And I was on the shore of the sea at Utopia. I was out? How?

_Percy, I don't have much time_, Void's voice lingered in my head,_ I managed to find a way to free you. You didn't deserve this, but you do deserve a long, happy life. But, sadly, it's not all puppies and rainbows. Since Chaos, who was once the ruler, is now trapped, the Universe needs a new lord. You have my blessing, and all my powers. Summon a Primordial Council, and they will put you on that position,. It's your heritage, and now also your duty. I know you will do well on the job, you have to. Don't worry about Chaos and Mors, they aren't getting out, ever. Just, make sure the worlds keep spinning, and that the Universe keeps expanding. And, go find that Zoe girl. Good luck, Perseus. The Universe is now in your hands._

I didn't like it, but Void left me no choice in the matter. I summoned the Council, giving them Void's message. They had a vote and the result was unanimous. I was appointed the Lord of the Universe. I was supposed to look after everything, literally.

Later, I learned that it wasn't much different from being the General, only now everyone answered to me, and I answered to no one. But I did make all major decisions with the Council, which now I was a part of. I left Utopia under their surveillance, as it was being rebuilt, and traveled back down to Earth.

I made my way up Half-Blood Hill, taking in the view of the rebuilt Camp. By the looks of it, I was a few months late.

I sighed, and teleported to the Big House, where a meeting was being held. I coughed, attracting attention to myself.

"I hope I'm not too late", I smiled. Everyone stared at me in shock. Some had tears in their eyes, but my attention was not on them. My eyes were glued to the dark haired girl sitting beside Chiron. Zoe Nightshade stood up, and ran across the room to me. I opened my arms and picked her up in a hug when her body slammed against mine. I felt both her smile and tears on my shoulder. I grinned myself.

But, in true Zoe fashion, she slapped me once we pulled away.

"OW! What was that for?!" I rubbed my cheek. She was fuming.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"In the Cube", I sighed, explaining the situation, "I had to make a sacrifice to trap Mors and Chaos, meaning I had to go with them. But Void freed me two days ago, so I came back here. How long was I gone?"

"Eight months", Jason replied.

"I'm sorry", I dropped my head down, but felt Zoe hug me again.

"Just, don't do that ever again."

"Promise", I smiled, "Now, what have you been up to?"

They explained everything that happened while I was gone. the gods cut off contact with them completely, and they were mostly just rebuilding the camp. I hated the gods even more than I used to, so my decision was a little rash, but I never regretted it.

I flashed myself and my friends to the throne room up on Olympus. The gods were arguing, as always, and they tried to blast us when we came in. But, being the awesome new Lord of the Universe, I deflected it like nothing.

"Now", I clasped my hands together, "Time has come for a change."

"Jackson, what do you want?" Ares spat at me, but I just grinned.

"It's my lord to you, Ares. After all, I was just appointed the ruler of the Universe", everyone stared at me, but no one said anything. The gods could feel my power without a doubt, and I'll explain everything to the demigods later, "Now, as I was saying, you have done nothing but bother everyone for the past couple of eons. And, you bailed on your kids more than once. So, punishment is in order. You will no longer rule over your domains."

"You can't do that!" Hera protested.

"Watch me", I grinned, "You are unfit to rule over this planet, so now, I give command to my friends here", I gestured to the group behind me, "Sadly, I cannot give them your powers, but I can bless them so they can rule. As for you, you will stay locked up here, forever. Okay, that's it. Buh-bye."

I flashed us out. My friends stared at me.

"What? It's not like I made you gods, just boosted what you were already doing. Plus, you no longer have to worry about them", i shrugged, "As for the demigod species, I left and opening in the walls around Olympus so they can bless children who shall then become demigods. It's a good system."

"You, sir, are awesome", Leo grinned, and they left, one by one, leaving only Zoe and I.

"So, ruler of the Universe? I thought you couldn't get past your ranks?"

"You can't. At least, when there already is a ruler. Since Chaos is gone, Void seemed to find me fit for the post", I shrugged.

"Good. You're gonna be amazing", she smiled, sadly, "I just wish you could stay here with me."

"I think I'll do better with you there", I smiled. This was why I came back to Earth- to ask Zoe to come with me.

"What?" she asked with a glow in her eyes.

"I would like you to come with me", I took her hand in mine, staring deep into her eyes, "I love you, Zoe Nightshade. I have for some time now. Ever since those years that never were. And I want you to rule beside me one day. For now, I just want you by my side. Only if that's what you want, of course."

She kissed me, passionately. Our lips again moved like it was a millionth time, not second. When she pulled away, I felt myself grinning, and her returning it. Her smile was mesmerizing, something so beautiful and bright, it made all the stars in the sky shine a little dimmer.

"I would love to come with you", she replied, and at that moment, nothing could make anyone happier than me. I pressed my lips to hers once more, before taking her hand in mine.

"Let's go then", I smiled. She returned it, and my heart fluttered. Yeah, this ruler thing might not be so bad after all. As long as she's by my side.

"Let's go."

I dissolved us into stars, matching the ones in the night sky. One last time, we had a look at Camp Half-Blood, up from the sky. They'll be okay.

We reappeared on Utopia, in my throne room. But this time, there was a gold throne, exactly the same as mine, only mine was silver. Zoe's throne. I looked at her, smiling. Her jaw was on the ground at the grandiose palace. I took her hand and lead her to my favorite spot. We sat beneath a tall golden tree by the silver river on top of a hill, observing the city. Zoe's head was resting on my shoulder, with me playing with her hair. Every now and then, she would look up at me, smiling.

I went over everything in my head. All my quests, The Titan War, The Giant War, this Mors war, and now us sitting together. I remember watching Zoe die twice and how I felt after it. But then I saw her sitting right next to me, watching the Universe. Sure, there was death in the course of my life. It wasn't always nice, and it certainly wasn't always pretty. But at this moment, with just her there with me, everything was absolutely perfect.


	18. Author's Note

Hi guys! Well, that's a wrap on the story. I really hope you enjoyed it! I know it took me forever to post the final chapter, but I just couldn't get it right. I know it was a little shorter than others, but I just couldn't keep this story unfinished any longer. I know it's not all that great, but at least its there. It's better than other versions I've written.

So, I have a few questions for you guys, as I have some new ideas for different stories. If you could just take some time to PM me the answers, that would be great!

1) Would you like more Chaos stories?  
2) Would you like Mortals/High School AUs?  
3) Would you like some quick one-shots of our favorite pairings?  
4) Would you like a crossover story and if so,which fandoms?  
5) Would you like some more Avengers stuff or maybe some other fandoms (there's a list on my profile)? 

I have a lot of ideas for other PJO stories, as well for other fandoms, I just have no idea what to write first. There will soon be a Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover on Wattpad, so check that out if you're interested (I'm registered under the same username), but I was thinking about writing one more HP/PJO crossover to post it here. Same concept, but different (if that makes sense). I also want to write some more Doctor Who stuff, would you guys like that? There's also a Mortals AU (High School AU) I'm writing, also for Wattpad, but that won't be coming any time soon. Maybe I'll publish a new one here, how about that? I don't know, I just have a lot of ideas. Anyway, if you would like some of these, just PM me so I know which to write first, but I will publish all of them one day (hopefully).

So, that would be it. I'm kinda sad to part from this story, but everything has to come to an end, I guess. I hope I'll see you all soon, on some other story. Ciao!


End file.
